


Unexpected Comfort

by BabyItsColdOutside



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Artist!Barry, Canon-Typical Violence, Drunk Barry, Eddie Lives, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Nighmares, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyItsColdOutside/pseuds/BabyItsColdOutside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry's fight with Zoom leaves him with debilitating nightmares and he uses art as an outlet, but when one of his paintings catches the eye of a certain thief, will Barry find comfort in a completely unexpected way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Barry's hand darts across the page creating sporadic stokes of colour, streaking the image. Lost in concentration he works into the night until the watercolour painting is finished. It shows an abstract dream like scene of a dark nightmarish figure emerging from black clouds, with jagged ice blue light cutting across the image. A shiver passes though Barry as he stares into the inhumane eyes of his own creation. With a sigh he crawls back into bed, leaving the piece to dry, before he can shove it deep into a draw underneath junk from his high school days. Eyes dropping from exhaustion Barry falls into a dreamless sleep.   
  
                           

* * *

  
  
Life as the Flash was chaotic to say the least. Every day facing new threats and now metas from Earth-2. Every waking moment was dedicated to saving the city, both as the Flash and the CSI. The threat of Zoom overhangs, haunting Barry, _I'm not fast enough, I'll never be fast enough_. Yet Zooms clutch on Barry isn't limited to conscious thought, ever since the Flash faced off against Zoom, Barry couldn't sleep peacefully. Waking up in a cold sweat with the lingering feeling of the monsters claws inside of him, and the terrifying vision of its soulless pitch black eyes.

  
Every night, despite his fatigue, he woke gasping and shaking in the early morning, and could only toss and turn for the rest of the night, unable to sleep.   
At first he blamed it on the trauma, and temporary paralysis. Yet it was weeks after that, and he still couldn't sleep. Barry was desperate, his fatigue was impacting his ability to work and to be a hero. He was making careless mistakes at the precinct, although, he _was_ managing to be on time more often. 

  
Early one morning in the lab Barry was drinking a jitters coffee and lamenting his loss of caffeine stimulation due to his fast metabolism, when he dropped the cup onto a huge pile of paperwork. He tried to save his work, but not much could be salvaged. Joe covered for him that time, while he used his speed to replicate all the tests and results. But this was only one of many stupid mistakes, he was forgetting simple procedures, misfiling evidence and couldn't concentrate. Barry was using his nights to try and catch up on the workload, while he wasn't out facing the newest meta, but he was apparently unsuccessful. Last week Captain Singh called him to his office, giving him a stern lecture, telling him that he had made too many errors lately and he needed to improve or risk being fired.  
  
After that Barry tried everything to get to sleep. He ran and ran, stopping countless minor crimes, until he was utterly exhausted, and still he only slept about an hour. He tried going to sleep earlier, changing his eating schedule, listening to music, drinking a ‘sleep tea’, meditating, yoga, and even pushing the limits of his apparently non-existent refractory period, yet nothing worked. He would fall asleep, and a couple of hours later wake up muffling a scream.   
  
His latest idea was reading. It seemed like a classic method, and was mentioned on all the insomnia websites. He was trying to read at a normal pace, but every time he became emerged in the plot he would finish the novel in a few seconds without realising. It was only when he was had read through almost every sci-fi, fantasy novel he owned (which was far more than he would ever admit) and was halfway through "Mockingjay", that an idea hit him. Art, it helped Peeta with his nightmares, and sure he was just a fictional character, but Barry was desperate. 

 

****

  
In high school Barry had a phase where he wanted to be a forensic artist, he saw a sketch artist on a TV show, and immediately enrolled in an AP art class. But there is only so many sketches of vases and bowls of fruit one can draw.  Though he dropped the class he practiced drawing mugshot style faces constantly, getting Iris to describe people to him. His drawing weren't amazing, at all, at best they looked like caricatures, or barely human. When a fourteen year old Barry showed Iris what he drew from her description of Joe, she didn't stop laughing for a week, hanging it on her wall saying it reminded her of a Picasso.    
  
He kept practising until he could create a realistic sketch, but he never continued any further than that, getting lost in his passion and love for science and the desire to find justice for his father.   
  
Barry kept all of his high school art supplies, so that night, although he seriously doubted anything would change, he drew.  
  
Within twenty minutes he had a pile of sketches of the dream. Each one showing improvement from the flat lifeless mugshot drawings. By two am Barry had almost run out of paper, and broken three pencils due to his speed. His eyes were drooping as he shaded the black hideous version of his own suit, the drawing an impressively realistic image of the speedster. That night Barry fell asleep at his desk, drooling onto the drawing, and miraculously was woken by his alarm.   
  
Since that night Barry has been drawing. He discovered that by drawing his fears he no longer had dreams majority of night, he wasn't really sure why, but wasn't going to question a good thing. His artwork became increasingly detailed and composed. He began to move onto colour, finding that by using watercolour or oil paints he could finally slow down and become absorbed in his work, he couldn't speed the process as he needed the paint to dry to create layers. He painted scenes from his life, the view of the speed force and how buildings blur past, metas mid fight, the doe eyed beauty of Iris, the strong profile of Jay, the Rouges and their deadly weapons, his own red streak, but yet he always returned to Zoom. Painting the speedster became therapeutic, a way to process the trauma Barry assumed.   
  
He kept his work hidden, many he disliked, and others far too nightmarish to view. Yet he couldn't bring himself to throw it all away. So all the paintings were stuffed into a distant draw, where hopefully no one would find it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever attempt at writing a fic, so I hope you enjoy it!  
> This idea came from how Barry drew Vandal Savages mugshot in the crossover episode, even with super speed, no one without practice could draw that well. And the idea kinda spiralled from there.  
> More interesting things to come in the next chapter such as Len!  
> Oh and if you catch any mistakes feel free to tell me, my writings a little rusty.


	2. Drinking Games and Strange Encounters

 

Iris barged into Barry's room, after deciding that he _needed_ to stop wallowing about work, Zoom,  _everything_. She knows Barry well enough to understand that he thinks everything is his fault, that he is to blame for not stopping the citizens of central city from being harmed. Even before the lightning, he would always hold the weight of the world on his shoulders. The new threat of Zoom and Barry's inability to contest with the speed, left him feeling useless, guilt eating him up over every person in Zooms path that was harmed. Even the few dangerous Earth-2 metas Barry had been forced to kill. Iris knew all of this was affecting Barry, even if he would never say it aloud. But she had a plan. She was ready to drag him out of his room by his ear, and force him to have one night out of careless fun. She was prepared, had a rousing speech ready, and even talked to Caitlin and Cisco, and got a prototype alcohol that he hopefully would be able to feel. But the sight she was met with stopped her. Barry was painting, _when did he start painting again?_ His brow furrowed, headphones in, concentrating so much he didn't hear her entrance.   
  
Sneaking up behind him she saw what he was painting, unable to stifle her gasp. Barry jumped, arm flailing spilling water all over his desk, super speed the only thing saving his painting from a watery grave. 

  
"I-Iris! What are you- Why are you- What?" Barry shouted flustered.

  
"Barr, sorry sorry I didn't mean to scare you, but that's amazing! Seriously it's incredible. When did you start drawing again?" 

  
Startled Barry looked down at the work in his hand, and within an instant speed cleaned the desk of paint and shoves the, thankfully dry, paper into the bottom draw, wistfully hoping that somehow Iris will just ignore or forget what she saw. 

  
"Whaa- What'd you mean drawing? I wasn't drawing" he spluttered trying and failing to fake composure by leaning on his bed frame, scratching the back of his neck, "I was just- just doing paperwork, yeah you know lots of work to catch up on..." 

  
Iris folded her arms and glared at him, not needing to say a word for him to crumble  
He threw his hands in the air with a heaved sigh "Ugh, fine okay you win, but it's not a big deal okay" 

"Big enough for you to want to hide it, apparently. Barry why would you hide this you're incredible" 

"I just. I don't. It's just personal you know" he was holding onto hope that she might drop this, but if he knows Iris then... 

"No I don't, I mean if you're self-conscious about your skill, you really shouldn't be. And need I remind you about the time you went around flaunting the drawing of your chemistry teacher that looked more like a horse than a person? And how you narrowly missed out on a detention when she found out?" Barry groaned, that was one memory he really didn't want to recall, ever. 

"Iris why? I need to go bleach my memories now" he whined. Iris glared at him again, and he lasted a whole thirty seconds before caving in and telling her.

"It, drawing, helps. It stops the nightmares." Barry confessed.

  
"Nightmares?"

   
"Well um, ever since Zoom, I haven't been able to sleep, well I mean I could sleep a little but the nightmares... I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to worry you, and I knew Catlin would want to do tests, but drugs don't really work on me so what could she do? Plus we need to work out how to stop Zoom and close the breaches and everything, so my sleep isn't really important. I figured I could manage on my own, and I mean I have." Barry rambled  
  
""Since Zoom"? Barry that's been months! You haven't slept in months and you didn't tell anyone? You know you're pretty important to the whole "Team Flash" thing right? It'll be useless finding how to stop Zoom when you're asleep on your feet fighting him! Honestly Barr! I'm here, Joe is here, and all of Star Labs are here to help you. We all care for you, Flash or not. You can't just hope things will get better on their own. Even superheroes need help." Iris was absolutely furious, how long had this gone unnoticed? She knew he looked exhausted, that was part of the reason she came over, but this? Doesn't he know how dangerous insomnia can be? 

"Iris, calm down, I'm okay now, if I draw I can sleep, well most of the time" 

"Most of the time?" 

  
"Well the past two nights it didn't work, but like, mostly every other time" 

  
"Barr, you need to take care of yourself and let us help you. Please" Iris gave him her best pleading puppy dog eyes, knowing exactly how to make him agree.

  
"Yeah, alright." He sighed

  
"Promise me you'll tell Caitlin if it gets worse, she is your doctor" The concern clear in Irises voice, eyes wide and pleading. How could Barry refuse her?

"Fine I promise. Why are you here anyway" 

  
"I came to take you out, even bought you some Flash-proof alcohol. Buut as somebody hasn't been sleeping, so I think we should postpone to a later, more rested date."  
Barry groaned, as awkward and out of place as he feels at nightclubs and really all places of Iris choice, he could really go for a drink. 

  
"I'm fine, really, we can go out!" Barry pleaded.

  
"Nope, not happening. Now tell me about these dreams."  
Reluctantly, Barry told her all about the dreams, in hushed tones they talked though the night, how to tell Joe about Wally, Zoom, Iris's upcoming wedding, everything. They fall asleep huddled in his bed, like they used to when they were children. 

 

* * *

 

Leonard Snart wandered around Detective West's home, tracing the edges of photo frames with a smirk.  The nerdy past of the kid really was no surprise, photos proudly displaying his extravagant science fair projects. The photos showed a quaint life, no indication that Barry Allen is any more than a smart awkward kid with a ridiculously radiant smile. To be honest, Len was uncertain why he came to Barry's house, why did he want to warn the speedster? He didn't want the kid to die, he enjoyed their little game too much for that, yet...   
  
He had no affection for Mardon,  his actions too rash and emotionally driven to be any kind of good partner, Mick was his only exception to those rules. Although his powers were very interesting, Len wouldn't mind having those kind of skills with the Rouges. But still he doubted that Mardon and Jesse would ever be able to defeat the Flash. The Flash couldn't be stopped by those amateurs.   
Yet after seeing Barry helplessly dragged around the city, by another demonic speedster... Yes, that must be the reason, he didn't want the kid to die. Not that Len was fond of him, too insistent with his "there's good in you" routine, though even Len could admit the kids ass looked damn fine in that leather suit.   
  
Reaching the kitchen a smile crossed his lips, as he planned a way to infuriate the speedster, grabbing a Christmas mug and boiling the kettle.  
Really what was the point of having villainous code name if not to be dramatic and theatrical? He had to make a good entrance. And plus, it _was_ Christmas.  
  
By his calculations he had approximately 14 minutes and 53 seconds till Barry returned home. Plenty of time to explore. Cold wasn't about to waste an opportunity to discover more about the Flash. He pushed the door with a tacky sticker label of "Barry's room" on it. Honestly, superhero or not, what kind of twenty six year old lives with their parents?   
  
There was nothing of interest in the room, a periodic table poster on the wall, a bed (red cover of course) a book shelf overflowing with science textbook and sci-fi novels, and a desk.  Yet it is what's on the desk that catches Lens eye. A painting. Of him.   
  
The picture showed Captain Cold adorned in goggles and parka, holding the cold gun. The ice from the gun continues to a haze that covers and obscures the background and Colds legs. This ice cloud is a swirl of pale blues, deep ultramarine, iron greys and even hints of purple. The colours flow cohesively and are reflected in the cool colours and purple tones of Colds face. His face is alarmingly accurate down to the twisted smirk, and glint in the eyes visible even through the goggles.   
  
What was the Flash doing drawing Captain Cold? This was interesting to say the least. Len was torn between being smug or concerned at being the focus of such an artwork. The painting was exquisite, Len had stolen work much less impressive than this. Actually that gave him an idea. 

 

* * *

 

  
  
The West Christmas party was a much needed break for Barry. Between the strange warning from Snart and nearly dying at that hands of Weather Wizard and the Trickster, his day had been insane. Unwinding with his friends and family was exactly what Barry needed.   
Wally stayed for an hour, talking with Joe and Iris, all three glassy eyed. After he left, Iris brought out the Flash proof alcohol, and more eggnog to celebrate.   
  
Barry was pretty sure he could get drunk off the fumes from the flask alone, and despite Cisco's efforts to make it raspberry flavoured, Barry was certain they had invented the worst tasting drink ever. But miraculously it worked. After two sips, Barry could feel the effect, and it was _wonderful_.  
  
Barry walked over to where Caitlin was giggling sitting in Jay's lap. Her face flushed, looking happier than ever.   
He tried to ask her how she made the drink, but the reply he got was a jumble of words that sounded vaguely right, but were almost impossible to follow. 

  
"The pro- production. No. Function, of enzymes 'n your liver is - too fast.  Inhibitor stops gl- glut- glutathione, so your liver won't break down ethyl alcohol! But that means more acetaldehyde in your blood. So there's a chance your hangover will be worse." She excitedly pronounces. Both Barry and Jay attempted to stifle their laughter at how enthused Caitlin was, arms waving, nearly hitting Jay in the face as she explained. Somebody definitely made this eggnog too strong.  
  
Iris and Eddie are holding each other close swaying to the music, unmasked adoration clear on both their faces. Barry is long past feeling jealous of Eddie, his love for Iris having slowly having dissipated, he still loved her, but was no longer in love with her. Yet Barry still felt a tightening in his chest while watching them, wishing he could have a relationship like that. Sure he dated Patty for a few weeks, but after the Zoom incident, he realised he couldn't keep lying to her. Being with her made her a target, if she knew he was the Flash or not. Barry couldn't handle losing another person that he loved, and so he pushed Patty away.   
  
Barry pushed those thoughts away, as Cisco called everyone to a game of bullshit. The rules are simple, you tell a story and everyone guesses if it's true or bullshit, but if you guess wrong, or nobody fall for your lie, you have to drink.   
  
Joe was unwilling to play, blaming his age and retiring to bed early. Though the reason was partially that there were some things he didn't want to know about his kids’ lives. He wouldn't risk it.  
  
Jay was by far the best at the game, the earth two element making things interesting, and impossible to guess.   
"In Earth- 2 Atlantis is above ground."   
Everyone had to drink on that one, 

 

"Captain Cold is a hero on earth two" 

  
Everyone but Barry called bullshit, and everyone but Barry had to drink. Barry stood fist pumping, yelling "I knew it!" 

Cisco’s stories are by far the most amusing.  
"When I was 10 I invented a brush that used static electricity to fix hair, and ended up electrocuting the cat." 

 

"I really hope that's bullshit" Eddie mumbled. 

 

"Nope" Cisco said with a pop, far too cheery for the situation. 

  
  
"My parents and Dante went on a vacation to New York for Christmas, and forgot about me. They left me by myself for three days. And I had to defend the house from thieves!" 

There was a moment of silence, before Barry began laughing so hard he nearly fell out of his chair.

Between gasps he got out "Cisco, for real? That is literally the plot of home alone"

Practically pouting Cisco replied "oooh right, but it is _totally_ something they would have done to me."

  
  
Iris continuously called Barry out every time he lied, before anyone else could say a word.   
"When I was in collage I modelled for a swimwear company" 

"Bullshit" Iris chirped, "you only got abs after lightning"

 

"The latest have ever been to something was two days"

 

"Bull, you turned up to a dentist appointment a month late, because you confused June and July" Iris informed

 

  
"I was nearly expelled over a science project that became radioactive."

 

"Nice try Barr you got three detentions cleaning up the mess you made" 

  
Barry groaned, definitely having drunk too much already, all due to Iris and her big mouth.   
It quickly became a war between Iris and Barry, both spilling embarrassing stories about each other, and leaving the rest to guess what was a lie.   
  
"Barry argued for an hour with a priest about why evolution is real."   
There was resounding chorus of "true" as Barry hid his head under his arms. 

  
  
"Iris melted a dolls head with a magnifying glass"   
The room was split, Eddie for one saying true, out of everyone he knew how scary Iris could be when she was angry.

"The doll deserved it" Iris muttered into her drink.

  
"Barry was in a glee club"   
Caitlin who had been asleep on the table for the last hour, suddenly sat up, finger pointed, "that's true! I heard Barr sing, he was ammmaaaazing" 

  
  
"Iris made me send her a Bunch of flowers for Valentine's Day to make a guy jealous"   
The room was split again. Everyone knew how demanding Iris could sometimes be but, 

"Like I ever needed help getting anyone's attention Barr" she said with a flick of her hair, followed by giggles. 

  
"Barry kissed his professor at collage" 

 

"No way Iris nice try" Cisco teased.

 

"Actually that one is true" Barry said, Cisco’s mouth falling open before he grinned and fist bumped Barry "Dude" 

 

  
"Iris went on three first dates in a week" 

 

Iris shrugged, "I downloaded tinder."

 

 ******

  
  
Barry collapsed onto his bed, giddy and content in his drunken haze. His gaze moved over to where Cisco was huddled on his floor, muttering incoherently in his sleep. His half empty eggnog left abandoned on Barry's desk.   
Wait. Didn't he have a painting on his desk? All Barry could see was a single sheet of paper. And that painting was definitely on canvas, right? Standing up, and very nearly falling into the wall, Barry staggered over. Sidestepping Cisco, he saw there was definitely no painting on the desk. Only a note. 

  
    
_Thanks Scarlet_

  
Cold.   
Sure Barry knew he was a thief, but why would he steal this? What was it he had been painting? - Oh. Oh no. This was bad. What would he think? A small part of Barry wondered if he liked it. But no. That wasn't important. Barry's brain went into overdrive.   
_Can he use this against me? What would he think? Would he think I'm obsessed with him? That I like him? I mean he is ridiculously hot, his face is just unfair, those eyes alone... No no no, not the time to fantasise about your nemesis. What do I do? Do I ignore it? Play it cool? Cool. Oh god I'm punning._  
That moment Barry caught one word of Cisco's sleep talking,   
"Lisa"  
Yes! Cisco would know where Lisa lived, no matter how secret he thought he was keeping their relationship. Barry could sneak in, steal the painting and be gone, in a flash.  
Prying Cisco's phone from his hand, and unlocking it (his password; R2D2, an easy guess), Barry scanned though his contacts. He found Lisa's contact under Goldilocks, _heh cute_ , using his speed he scrolled though their text messages. Barry shuddered as he read some of the messages, and really hoped he was drunk enough to forget about it in the morning or he'll definitely be scarred for life. There. An address. Barry sped off instantly, not even considering that Cold and Lisa might live separately.   
  
                           

******

  
Len woke with a start, immediately grabbing the handgun under his pillow. He blinked, eyes adjusting to the light seeing something completely unexpected. Barry Allen. In a Christmas sweater. In Len's bedroom.  Barry looks stunned, mouth opening and closing, but not managing to make a sound. In an instant Len was out of his bed on his feet, still pointing the gun at Barry. Len waited for him to speak for a moment. Nothing.

"Barry. What the hell are you doing" Len hissed. Why on earth is Barry fucking Allen in his room. In his safe house. How does he even know where it is? God damn now he's going to have to move. Again. And he just got a nice bed.  
  
Barry was staring at him, or more accurately at his chest. Shirtless, Len's tattoos were displayed in all their glory. His entire torso was covered in an intricate pattern. Barry can make out snowflakes, playing cards and ice skates in the design, along with cursive words he couldn't read. His fingers twitched in an abortive gesture to trace the ink. The artwork acts to emphasise Cold's physic, and the only coherent thought Barry can form is how much he wants to trace those tattoos with his tongue.   
"Ugh-"

  
"I'm not going to ask again Flash" Snart snarled cocking the gun.   
  
"Leonard Snnnaart. Lennnny. You're meann. You're a meannny" Barry slurred eyes narrowing and totally failing to be menacing next to the adorable smile on his face.   
  
_What? Was the kid drunk? Why was he here? It is_ far _too early for this shit._ Len thought.   
"Kid, go home. Sleep." Len said, jerking the gun towards the door.   
  
"Nooo" Barry pouted, folding his arms across his chest. "Not until you, give me back my painting"  
  
Ooh, so that was what this was about. The painting. Len was honestly half willing to give it to the speedster just to make him leave. But then again, it really was a lovely painting, and Len wasn't one to back down from a challenge.   
  
"And why would I do that" he drawled.   
"You see Scarlet, I am rather, fond of that piece. Now I would have stolen it from anyone, but for you to be the one who made it, well, isn't that flattering."  His voice was theatrical and condescending, if not slightly rough from sleep.   
  
Barry's face scrunched in an exaggerated pose of thinking, clear that drinking didn't make him any less stubborn and persistent.   
  
"Barry, if I returned everything I stole, what kind of thief would that make me?"  
  
"Robin Hood?" Barry said shooting Len a lopsided smile.   
Len's smirk twitched, unable to help it, the kids smile was practically contagious.   
  
"I'll- I can steal something for you" 

Well wasn't that interesting, but...  
  
"That would ruin the fun kid, if you haven't noticed, I don't _need_ to steal. I like it. I love the thrill, the rush, I thought a speedster out of everyone would understand that. So unless you have anything else to offer, get out of my house"   
  
Barry hummed, eyes suddenly piercing, looking far too sober for his state. Taking a step closer, 

"I'm sure I can make it worth your while." his gaze lingering up and down Len's form, and unconsciously licking his lips "Any way you like. Use your imagination"   
  
Len couldn't ignore the way his mouth went dry and heart raced at the suggestion, gun forgotten at his side.   
"W-what do you have in mind?" 

The kid walked even closer, till Len could feel his radiating body heat. With a smile Barry brushed a hand across his chest. 

  
"Oh I don't know, me on my knees in front of you, showing you just how good superpowers can be. You pushing my face into the mattress as you fuck me. Me on my back, tied up, begging. Me riding you." Barry punctuated each idea with a kiss to Len's neck. Len's hand instinctively moving to cup his hip. Len was struggling to keep his composure, actually, his composure was gone the second the kid touched him. He was trying to resist throwing the kid onto the bed, and taking him up on _all_ of his suggestions.  
  
Barry found a particularly sensitive point behind Len's ear making him moan aloud.

"You make some interesting- _ah_ \- points Scarlet" 

  
Barry hummed against his neck, teeth scraping ever so slightly, making Len shiver. Oh. Len needed to get out of here, now.

 

"Why don't you sit there," he nodded to the bed, "and I'll come back."  

  
With a slight push and a whine, Barry reluctantly let go, sitting on the bed, looking up at Len in a way that made Len's heart stutter. His eyes were more black than anything, his hair adorably rumpled from where Len had unconsciously been grabbing it, his lips slightly parted, his expression could only be described as adoration.   
  
Len walked out. He really needed a drink to face this. Who knew the kid had such a filthy mouth. Could he do this?  Barry _had_ asked him to. But he was drunk. No. Len couldn't take advantage of him like that. Enemy or not, Len doesn't want the kid to regret his actions. Because he would regret it, it's not like he actually sees Len that way. And that last glance, fuck, it had to be the alcohol. People don't look at Leonard Snart like that. Obvious by the fact that the length of his ‘relationships’ was usually an hour or two.   
  
Pouring himself a scotch and downing it he braced himself to re-enter his room. On second thought he got Barry a water, because the kid really needed one; that is if super speed didn't make him immune to hangovers. This would the hangover of century. How drunk does the Flash have to get to proposition Captain Cold? Len scoffed. This whole situation was ridiculous.   
  
Returning to his room, he was greeted by the sight of a half-naked Barry Allen. Sprawled across his bed. Snoring.   
Len couldn't help but admire the sight before him, Barry's strong and lean body on display. His pale skin marked by a constellation of dots. The long curve of his neck, the muscular form of his abdomen, the slight line of hair disappearing into his-wait were they Christmas themed boxers? Len snorted. Setting the water on the table beside Barry, considering his options. He didn't have a couch in this house yet, and didn't want to sleep on the floor...

  
He crawled into bed, shifting Barry so he lay under the covers. Drinking in the sight of the speedster, asleep with a slight smile on his face. Len's last thought before he drifted back to sleep, _I really hope he's not a cuddler..._

  
  
   *******                            

  
  
Barry woke in the early morning to a comforting solid warmth behind him, and an arm curled around him. Smiling contently Barry rolled over and hide his face in the strong chest, quickly falling back into a nightmareless sleep.   
                                

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much fun to write, hope it was fun to read too :)


	3. The Aftermath and Christmas shopping

Despite being in the most comfortable bed he had ever felt, when Barry drifted awake he was far from happy. His head was pounding, his stomach aching, he groaned and screwed up his eyes, hoping that if he refused to wake the pain would go. He swore was _never_ drinking again.

  
Wait.

  
This wasn't his bed.   
What happened? He remembered going to bed at home, and then- oh no. Oh god no. Barry groaned and hid his head under the pillow. He did not go to Snart’s house. Wait. This is Snart’s bed. Did he _sleep_ with him? Barry groaned again, how was this his life?   
Barry was perfectly happy to sink into the bed and disappear forever. Yet the smell of food drifted into the room, Barry's stomach rumbling violently, it seemed like his disappearance would have to give way to his main priority; food.   
  
Barry stood, blushing as he realised he was only in his underwear, hurriedly putting on his pants. He looked down at the Christmas sweater and glared. There was no way he was wearing something so cheery. Not when he felt so crap. Instead he slid his shirt back on, not bothering with the buttons.   
  
Tentatively Barry left the safety of the room, following the divine smell. The house felt large and unwelcoming, but that could just be because of the total lack of furniture and personalisation. Barry had expected Snart to have a more extravagant home, but this just felt clinical. Nothing like the man’s usual theatrical display.   
  
Barry walked into the kitchen, greeted by the sight of Leonard Snart, barefoot and shirtless, cooking what smelled like bacon. The scene was so domestic that Barry couldn’t fathom that this was the same man who fought him, who kidnapped his friends, who betrayed his trust. 

"Um, hi?" 

 

"Barry" Snart drawled, not turning to face him, "how's the hangover?" 

 

Barry groaned, "Awful, I feel like I was hit by a truck. Actually more like hit by five trucks, and a train."  
Len chuckled, and Barry glared at his back. 

 

"Well I figured you could use some food, so I made breakfast" Len turned to put a pile of eggs, bacon, and -was that an omelette? - on the bench by Barry. Barry could hardly tear his eyes away from the food, but when he looked up to say thank you, his words died on his lips. He wasn't distracted by Cold's charming face, or the intricate tattoos, but by the three glaringly obvious hickeys on his neck. Fuck. Well, if Barry had been holding onto hope that this was a platonic occasion that hope just died. Still, he _needed_ to know, 

"Did I - um - did we...?" Barry starts, blushing furiously. 

 

"Can't even say sex now? If I remember correctly you had no problem saying much more, explicit, things last night" Len teased.

 

Barry's eyes shot open "So we did? Oh fuck" 

 

Len's face twisted into an unreadable mask, the silence extending, until "No, you offered, but fell asleep" 

 

"Oh thank god." Barry sighs in relief, not missing the slight flash of hurt in Len's eyes. Oh.   
"Wait, not that I wouldn't- I mean- I don't- Not that I think it would have been bad. Or a mistake, I mean I just didn't remember, and waking up to find out you missed out on your first sex in months would suck. I mean even though you're a thief you still look like- woah- and I would totally- I mean, wow, okay I'm going to shut up now" Barry rambled, truly living up to his nickname as his face turned scarlet.   
  
Barry pointedly resisted looking at Len, after that ramble he doesn't think he will ever be able look at the man ever again. Instead Barry focused on the food, which was not the greatest move, as with one bite of the omelette Barry was moaning. "Oh my god, this is the best thing I have ever put in my mouth." 

  
Len smirked as somehow Barry turned even redder, realising that he had hit a Felicity-esq level of innuendo. Len could see the blush extending far down Barry's chest, as he murmured "expect for my foot apparently"  
Len had to turn back to the stove to conceal his grin. 

"Glad you like it Red"

  
Taking another bite Barry was in awe. Seriously how could anyone cook that well? It was so good Barry was tempted to marry Len on the spot.   
  
Barry's phone buzzed, as he looked down he realised he had seven texts and three missed calls from Iris. Shit. He didn't need to go Christmas shopping with her until 1 right? And it was still morning- Barry looked at the time; 12:40.

"Oh crap."  
Using his speed, Barry ate the, utterly amazing, food. Then held his head with a groan "ooh speed and hangover, bad combo" 

  
Len was staring at him. Astounded and alarmed at how fast Barry had eaten all the food. It had been a mountainous pile just three seconds ago. 

"Oh my god, I have to go I am so late. Thanks for the food and, uh, bed."  
  
Barry hurried to get his jumper and walked to the door, texting Iris that he was on his way. He paused at the doorway, turning to face Snart, scratching the back of his neck. "I- um- sorry for all this" Barry said.

  
"No problem Red, it was, an - entertaining experience. Next time, or if you want me to take you up on your offer, just call me first. My number is in your phone. Goodbye Barry"

 Snart turned and walked away from a gobsmacked Barry. What? Next time? Offers? What was he talking- suddenly Barry remembered what he said last night, vividly. Oh. My. God.  
  
Barry rushed out the door, using his speed, despite the headache. Stopping halfway across the city, Barry began to freak out. Did he really say that? How drunk was he? He was always a tactile drunk but this was the next level. Asking his nemesis for sex, what was he thinking? Well obviously he wasn't thinking at all, not even changing into his suit before speeding across half the goddamn city.  Wait. Had Snart just flirted with him? He said he would be willing take up the offer. Gave him his _phone number_. Oh god. Wow, this really was not where he saw his day going. Why had he ever thought going to Cold house was a good idea? God, Barry should never drink if he made such stupid decisions. Oh the painting- fuck. After all that he forgot about it. Barry wasn't going to lose the tiny bit of pride he had left by going back to Snart. Although it left a bitter taste in his mouth, Barry might have to let Snart keep it.   
  
Truly Barry didn't know why he was so protective of the piece. Sure he worked for hours on it, and was extremely happy with the outcome. But that wasn't the reason. He wasn't as protective of many of his other good pieces, finishing them and hardly even glancing at them again. Yet... He had poured all of his emotions into that piece. His conflicting notions surrounding Cold, the struggle between good and bad, between his persona and the man Barry got mere glimpses of. In the raw emotion on his face when Lisa's life was at risk, and the blank and somehow so expressive expression as he looked at his dead father. Cold was the villain Barry enjoyed fighting, he knew that Snart would honour their deal, and no lives would be lost. Though he would never admit it, fights with Captain Cold were actually, well, fun. It was a challenge to keep up with him but they exchanged banter and puns more often than physical blows. It was always refreshing to fight him, unlike all the other metas, knowing that he would be safe, well to a degree. It was insane, he felt safe around an enemy. An enemy whose gun was specifically designed to hurt him. Yet Barry couldn't shake the feeling. And after last night, and this morning, with Cold acting _friendly_ , well Barry was more confused than ever. He bet the Arrow never had to deal with this with his enemies. 

 

* * *

 

  
To say Len was surprised with the turn of events was an understatement. The morning had started off unusually and only progressed from there. Waking up next to the adorably rumpled speedster wrapped around him was surprisingly pleasant. Barry's legs intertwined with his own, face pressed against his chest, soft hair tickling his nose. He looked so peaceful with a small smile on his lips. For a moment Len let himself fall into the foolish fantasy that this could be his. For more than just this one morning. 

  
What was he doing? Wanting to fuck the hero was one thing, but thinking of him as adorable, wanting more than just one night? Ridiculous. They were enemies. Hell the Flash had even put him in prison. Not that he stayed there long but…

  
Len hurried out of the bed, careful not to wake the other man, and walked out of the room. He began pacing. Mind racing. Until he formulated a plan. Really it wasn't much of a plan at all. Just putting his number into Barry's phone, and hinting that he would be willing for a repeat. Unlikely that the man would take him up on it. But still it would be fun to tease him and make him blush. To calm himself Len began to cook. He loved cooking, loved the structure and order, of all the steps to be done meticulously. It helped to quite his racing mind. After the speedster woke, the conversation was about as awkward as Len assumed it would be. Until Barry dropped, in a mumbled ramble of words, the he was interested, or at least attracted to Len, good to know that it wasn't only when he was drunk. Len grinned to himself, he might actually have a chance of a repeat of the night. A much more interesting repeat. 

 

* * *

  
  
Barry finally got to Jitters where he was meeting Iris, seeing her at a table near the back. Barry ordered a coffee, though the caffeine didn't really work anymore, he was still more than addicted to the taste. And on a morning like this, well, he deserved the drink.

  
Barry walked over to Iris with a smile, still carrying his Christmas sweater. Iris looked ridiculously good, not a sign of a hangover from last night. She didn’t even have the common decency to look tired. Whereas Barry was certain he looked like absolute shit, which was only confirmed by the sympathetic way Iris smiled up at him.  
"Barry where were you? You weren't at the house this morning" She asked, suspiciously eyeing his clothes that she surely remembered him wearing yesterday.

  
"Yeah, uh, I went for a run in the morning, I needed to clear my head you know, Caitlin wasn't lying when she said the hangover would be bad" Barry was silently praying that she would believe his lie, because he seriously doubted she'd believe the truth. Iris gave him a look showing she was hardly convinced. 

  
"Running? With a Christmas jumper? 

  
"Um, it was cold?" Barry said, thoughts definitely not straying to another type of 'cold'.

 

Iris laughed, "Seriously? What’s happened to you? The Barry I know deals with hangovers by sleeping all day, and watching Netflix and eating take out." She teased. 

 

"Well in case you didn't notice, I did kind of become a superhero since the last time I was hungover" Barry joked, but pitched his voice low. 

 

"Fair point. Did it work, running?"

 

"No, I feel so dead. Actually no, dead would be better than how I feel." Barry grumbled, glaring as Iris laughed at his pain. He hated her ability to drink him under the table and then wake up without any kind of hangover. Not even having the decency to look tired. Maybe the particle accelerator affected her too, and her alcohol tolerance was her power, Barry mused. What would Cisco call her?  


"-Barry, hey are you even listening?"

 

"Yeah of course! You were talking about Christmas aaannddd... I wasn't listening" he confessed. 

 

"What I was saying, was that I need to buy Eddie a Christmas present."

 

"Only Eddie? How organised are you? I still have to buy," he attempted to count on his fingers, "too many"

 

"But Barr, it's our first and only Christmas engaged, I've got to make it something special."

 

"Ooh, well. Shouldn't you be saving for the wedding? So nothing big...

 

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, Eddies parents offered to pay for the wedding" Iris's face lighting up in her glee.

 

"Seriously? That's great"

 

"Yeah, they want us to have it at this big fancy orchard. It looks so beautiful Barr. The flowers will be in bloom, and it's a cherry orchard." Iris's entire face softened as she contemplated the beauty of her wedding day. 

 

"Earth to Iris," Barry nudged her "you're doing it again." Barry was far too well acquainted with Iris's lovesick expression, being her 'Man of Honour', meant he was her go-to for every tiny wedding detail. Though this was the first he was hearing about Eddie’s parents. For months now Eddie and Iris had been saving every penny, for about a month, even cutting out coffee. That was until Barry and Joe had hosted an intervention, Iris being so grumpy without the coffee that they would rather pay her to drink it than suffer her mood. 

  
This constant barrage of wedding talk was becoming grating. He wanted it to be perfect, he really did. But if that meant facing an hour long conversation over which font looks best for the wedding invitations...

  
Despite the annoyance Barry loved Iris, and was so glad that after the Reverse Flash disappeared into the speed force Eddie finally proposed to her, not letting Eobard's words foretell his future, that is in this timeline. 

  
Barry's mind drifted to the memory he had suppressed. A gun shot, blood, Iris's heartbroken cries. Forcefully he snapped away from those memories. Trying to focus on what Iris has said about her wedding.   


"Don't look so excited, you might pull a muscle" Iris said sarcastically.

  
"Wh- ah right sorry, I was just, thinking" 

 

"A dangerous pastime" Iris chirped, reverting back to their age old habit of quoting Disney movies.

 

"I know" Barry replied with a smile, causing Iris to laugh. Iris laughter slowly stopped as she looked at Barry, his smile not reaching his eyes.   


"Look Barr," Iris starts, reaching over the table to hold Barry's hands in a comforting gesture. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable with all the wedding talk. I know you were really starting to fall for Patty." 

 

"Iris- no I'm fine" Barry's voice sounded thin to his own ears.

 

"There is someone out there for you Barry Allen, an incredible someone, who will be able to see the amazing person you are. And then you can annoy me about your wedding plans"

  
Barry laughed, not voicing his disagreement. How could he ever be with someone when he would just put them in danger? The people around him were constantly getting hurt because of him, his mom, his dad, Iris, Cisco and Joe in the alternative timeline, and all of the 104 people that died the day of the singularity. All of whom would still be alive if it wasn't for him. If he hadn't been so selfish, so foolish, so stubborn. 

*****

  
After what seemed like hours of deliberating Iris decided to by Eddie some new cologne. As that apparently qualified for an important gift, whereas cuff links did not. Barry was so lost. After that _major_ decision was handled, Barry and Iris wandered the shops, buying various gifts for everyone. Well, Barry bought a pile of gifts, Iris was a much more organised person, not needing to go out on Christmas Eve to buy gifts, well, with the exception of Eddies.   
  
Barry's thoughts kept drifting back to Iris's words. _Someone_. Who would want to be with him? Even if he was the Flash, he was just an awkward gangly nerd. _Cold seemed to like what he saw_ his mind supplied. Barry nearly groaned aloud, he had gone a whole twenty minutes without his mind drifting back to this morning. And last night. That smirk, the marks of his own making, the solid arms around him, those tattoos, those eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much to everyone for your support and encouragement. I hardly expected even one person to read this.  
> I hope you like this chapter, and feel free to point out any mistakes.  
> Oh and the disney quote is from beauty and the beast


	4. Good Dreams and First Dates

Warm hands traced down Barry's chest, a soft kiss was placed on the corner of his lips. Barry looked up at Len, his face joyful and eyes warm. Barry arched up for a kiss. He tilted his head, eyes fluttering shut as their lips touched. It was electric. Len cupped his face as he deepened the kiss, Barry groaned as he ran his tongue across Barry’s lip. The kiss quickly became passionate and heated. The feeling was overwhelming. Lens hand gently pulling on his hair, his tongue smooth against his own, and the solid warm of his body above him. Len pulled back, biting at Barry's lip. With a smirk Len snaked down his torso, planting kisses and sucking marks along his chest. One hand holding steady on Barry's hip the other circling a nipple. Barry was writhing by the time Len reached between his legs. He looked up at Barry, eyes dark with a predatory gaze, before leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to the head of his cock. Barry's breath hitched as he watched Lens mouth open and take his entire-  
  
**Beep Beep Beep**  
  
Barry woke with a jump, mind foggy from the intensity of the dream. He shut his eyes, not willing to let go of the visual of Snart between his legs. He felt his already hard length twitch at the thought. Barry groaned, he needed to get ready for work, but...  
  
Jumping in the shower, Barry's hand glided down his torso stopping to pinch a nipple, repeating the motion of the dream. Using just a fingertip he circled the head of his cock, dragging across the slit, teasing himself. Holding back a groan he began to stroke himself, picturing Snart’s delicious lips stretched around him and the dark intensity of his eyes. Barry knew the man would be good at this, using his mouth to map out Barry, licking and sucking until he knew exactly how to make Barry come undone. Snart would use his talented fingers and tongue to bring him right to the edge, not letting him come, until he is writhing and begging, when he finally does come, Len would drink him down, and pull back, licking his lips to chase the white substance running down his chin. The visual was too much for Barry, hand stuttering, whole body vibrating, he threw his head back in a silent scream, coming so hard he saw stars.   
  
As the endorphins gave way to rational thought Barry realised that he hadn't drawn or painted recently, being caught in the holiday madness, but hadn't  had any nightmares since Christmas. Was it possible that his sleep could finally go back to normal? Or was it due to the all too vivid memory of the feeling of Len pressed against him in sleep. The overwhelming feeling of safety.

 Was he going to exchange nightmares for graphic dreams of Len? Barry was sure he could live with that. It wasn't like he would have to look the other man in the face that day.

Or so he thought. 

 

* * *

  
  
"Yo Barry" Cisco called, before Barry could leave. He had just faced off against the newest metahuman, another one sent by Zoom. He was exhausted and just wanted to collapse into bed, letting his body heal the bruises covering his left side.

  
"You said that Captain Cold developed a way for the cold gun to spread out, not just shoot, like some kind of 'cold field' right?" Barry nodded.

  
"Harry and I have been working on ways to fight Zoom, but its next to impossible to inject him with anything, and he can just blow away anything aerosol by doing that,"

Cisco twirled his arms around in a circle

"arm thing, not to mention that it could hurt you too. We've been looking at using my absolute zero technology to slow him. But we would need a cold field not just shots because, I mean the guy can dodge lightning, I don't think we'd ever catch him in a blast."

  
Barry nodded again, really not sure what this had to do with him, and why he wasn't asleep right now. 

  
"Well I think we might need Captain Colds help. I can't replicate the qualities without making the gun unstable." Barry's eyes widen in shock and confusion. Colds help? Didn’t Cisco learn anything from last time? 

  
It was as if Cisco could read his mind, holding out his hands in a placating gesture. "I know, I know, 'but Cisco last time we asked Cold to help us he betrayed us.' But this time it runs to his benefit, he obviously doesn't want the city to he destroyed by a maniac, and it's not like he can woo Zoom onto his Rouges. So can you talk to him?" Cisco had a point but...

 

"Me?" Barry spluttered. "Why do you want me to talk to him, why don't you do it? You're dating his sister" Barry would do anything to avoid facing Cold, especially to ask for his help. 

 

"Woah Barry what'd you mean 'dating'?" Cisco scoffed, with a sideways glance at Caitlin who was looking at a monitor across the room.  

 

"Plus" Cisco started, voice lower, dragging Barry out of the cortex "if I was with Lisa. Hypothetically, don't you think I'm more likely to get a shovel talk with more shovel than talk, you know what I'm saying." 

 

"But" Barry says feebly losing all hope of escaping this. 

 

"He'll listen to you, the man is practically obsessed with you" Cisco stated. What? Did Cisco _know_? But still he wasn't obsessed, interested maybe, but obsessed? 

 

"W-what? Cisco no." Barry morphed his expression into an appropriately alarmed one, which as he was definitely more than alarmed, was quite easy. 

 

"Come on man, he literally kidnaped Caitlin to get your attention." Well, Cisco did have a point with that. "I'd say that counts as obsession. Just talk to him okay? Thanks man" Cisco walked away, leaving Barry tempted to bang his head into the wall. How was this his life? 

 

* * *

 

  
Scrolling through his contacts he found the one Cold added. "Jack Frost". Barry rolled his eyes, that man loved his persona too much.   
Barry's finger hovered over the contact. As much as he wanted to put off talking to him, especially with the dream far too vivid in his mind, he knew stopping Zoom was priority.    
Quickly he typed out a text, hitting send before he could back out. 

_'We need to talk'_

  
Barry made his way home, desperately needing a shower, not expecting Colds reply to be immediate. Yet within two minutes he had a text. 

  
_'Saints and sinners, fifteen minutes.'_

  
Barry's heart leapt into his throat. He was really not prepared for this.   
Barry caught his reflection in the mirror, wow, that meta did a number on him. The entire left side of his face was a bruise, his lip was split, one of his eyes nearly swollen shut, and he had a nasty gravel rash on his cheekbone. Not to mention the bruises all the way down his side, Barry could only be thankful for the sturdiness of the suit, preventing him for total body gravel rash. The meta could manipulate the air into a solid force, waves of power crashing into Barry, speed almost useless to escape it. The meta, aptly deemed 'Power Wave', used it to throw Barry across an entire parking lot, multiple times. He eventually got close enough to clip the power dampening bracelet Cisco made on to him, but it had been a hard fight. 

  
Barry unconsciously took too long to shower, trying to delay the inevitable. Leaving him fifteen minutes late, skidding to a halt at the alleyway beside the bar. 

  
He spotted Cold in a shadowed booth, realising that his beat up face actually made him fit in with the cliental of the bar, well almost. 

"You would think someone as fast as you could be on - woah kid what happened to you?" Snarts voice wasn't overly concerned, merely curious as Barry slid into the booth opposite him.

   
"Meta" Barry dismissed with a wave, grimacing due to the movement. 

  
"Ah" Snart eyed him with a calculating gaze, which made Barry want to squirm in his seat. 

 

"Cold, we need your help." Barry started, unsure of how to even attempt to persuade the man. It's not like he had any luck last time he tried to persuade him. 

 

"So, this about business, and here I was hoping it would be a social call." Cold smirked, taking a slow sip of his beer and licking his lips. The room suddenly felt too warm as Barry watched the other man's mouth, his movements all too familiar from his dream. Barry could feel his face heating and tried to will away the blush, or at least hoped the bruises would cover it.   


"No- ah- only business" Barry stumbled out, after realising how long he had been silent. The man was still smirking at him, like he knew exactly what he was doing to the speedster. "We need your help to replicate the cold field you created on your gun. Cisco can't work out how to do it without the gun becoming unstable.  We need it to stop Zoom, or at least slow him down so we can stop him." Barry rushed out, speaking quickly, so he could leave. Preferably _before_ he embarrassed himself.

 

"Why can't you just use the gun itself? Why a field? My gun obviously works on speedsters, it can stop you." Snart was intrigued, not knowing much about the mysterious 'Zoom', other than his fight with the Flash plastered overs news.

 

Barry shook his head, "It won't work on Zoom; he's too fast. He'll just dodge the blasts and kill whoever is behind the gun in an instant."

 

Cold's eyes narrowed and brow furrowed as he listened, as if he were working out an impossible equation. Which probably wasn't too far off. The man loved a challenge, and was renowned for his calculated plans. 

 

"He isn't like me, he has no mercy, no humanity. He's faster and stronger than me, we need something to slow him down and even the playing field, so to speak" Just talking about Zoom was enough to make Barry’s stomach drop. How was he supposed to ever defeat such a monster, when he barely survived the last encounter?    


"If I help you, what's in it for me?" Snart drawled. 

  
"The better question is if you don't help what will you lose? Zoom is a threat to everyone, not just me. He wants to be the fastest, but once he is, what's going to stop him? He could level cities, _this city_ , killing everyone here Snart. Lisa. Mick. And anyone else you care about. In an instant. I know you won't stand by and watch hundreds of people die, you can deny it all you want Cold, but I know you are a good man."

Colds expression gave nothing away; as emotive as a brick wall.  "And plus, I'm sure you'll get some ideas for future gun improvements." Barry added, at a loss of how else to convince the man. "Not that I would encourage that." Barry quickly amended, knowing just how painful Cold's gun was already.

  
"Even if I did want to help, what I created wasn't a controlled reaction. When the core goes critical, the gun explodes. It will kill everyone within a 100 meter vicinity."

Barry's face fell, he knew this has been a long shot but he had really hoped that Cold would know how to help. 

 

"What you need, is to drop the surrounding temperature to absolute zero, while maintaining an eye of the storm of such, where the one with the gun will be unharmed." Snart muttered, dropping his drawl, Barry was sure that he was taking more to himself than to Barry. Well that was a good sign, if Cold got caught up in the problem no doubt he would solve it.

 

"So will you help?"  
  
"I'll think about it kid. In the meantime, want a drink?"  
  
"Oh no, no, no no. I have sworn off drinking. Well at least for a while. Thought _you_ of all people would understand that." Although none of the drinks at this bar would affect Barry, he still couldn't help the twist in his stomach just thinking about that hangover, not to mention the events before  


"I quite liked the show actually" Cold leered, leaning forward ever so slightly, making Barry's breath hitch.  

"You're- Are you-? I mean I didn't think you were actually interested in men." He stumbled out, flushing red as soon as he realised what he asked. He really needed to work on this filter problem. Especially around a certain supervillain.  
  
"So you were thinking about it?" A slight smirk appeared on Snart's lips.   
  
Barry stuttered, "Yes- I mean no - I mean - uh - I couldn't help but wonder"   


"Don't give yourself an aneurism Red, I'm partial to either gender." Len said, grinning at Barry, in a way that really shouldn't be so damn attractive. Barry was lost for words for a moment, distracted by Colds stupid face, and the way his arm was resting on the table with the sleeve rolled up. Showing a glimpse of the tantalising tattoos. When Barry realised he had been staring he just blurted out the first thing that came to mind,

"Oh, okay. Well, me too" Yep. Smooth Allen.   
  
"Good to know," Len said as he tipped his drink towards Barry.   
"So," he drawled, "does that make this a date?"  
  
Barry could hear Len's laughter trailing him out of the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that happened. Not really sure if I write smutty things well but...  
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Phone Calls and Demonstrations

  
Star Labs had been doing tests all week, trying and failing to create a stable cold field. Countless test dummies had sacrificed their lives for the cause, yet still they were no closer to developing anything with potential. After one experiment nearly blew Barry's hand off, saved only by his speed, Barry was done with waiting. If Cisco, the creator of the gun, and _the_ Harrison Wells couldn't work this out… Well there was only one other man who knew more about the cold.   
Barry dialled Cold's number as he walked away from the test room, where a test dummy had somehow been incinerated.

  
"Flash, to what do I owe the-"

  
"Star Labs. 12 pm. Tomorrow. Bring the gun." Barry instructed bluntly

  
"I didn't-" Barry hung up on Cold before he could make any kind of argument.

 

******

  
Barry was exhausted, his nightmares having had returned and become even worse. The dreams showed him loved ones who he couldn't save from Zoom. He was forced to powerlessly watch everyone he ever loved die at the monsters hands every night. He couldn't take it anymore. Painting stopped giving him any relief. He was tense, angry and an emotional wreck.   
After a particularly horrible dream, where he helplessly watched Joe and Iris die as they begged him to save them, Barry finally told Caitlin.   
  
Though she couldn't prescribe him with any drugs, she and Cisco worked on creating a slightly altered version of the goggles Cisco had used to vibe. Instead of emitting a low level delta wave that would promoted sleep, they were attempting to alter the wavelength to stop dreams. They theorised that by interrupting the electric pulses from the pons region of the brain stem dreams wouldn’t be able to form, and if they created an alternative frequency that would shut off the limbic system during the rem stage of sleep, emotions such as fear wouldn’t register in any dreams Barry had. They were working on it, with Jay’s help whenever Cisco wasn't testing the ‘Cold Gun 2.0’. More like 11.0 by now.

 

They weren't using a real cold cell, the materials needed were far too rare to risk damaging them in their tests, not to mention with its volatile nature how the test room wouldn't survive a failed attempt. Instead they were using a modified cell, designed to make the room -350 degrees rather than the -459.67 of absolute zero.

  
But even that was proving to be challenging. Harry had no experience with absolute zero technology, and Barry was pretty sure, he and Cisco were closer to murdering each other than finding a solution.   
  
"It's not just the thermodynamics of engineering the cold Harry. We need to construct and outlet which will allow it to disperse, while leaving an unaffected area. "

  
Cisco and Harry had been arguing in circles for at least an hour by now, and Barry was losing his mind. He would have run out of there forty minutes ago, if it weren't for Caitlin needing him to have an MRI while he slept. Which is easier said than done when there are two idiots arguing one room over.  
  
"Cisco the current design won't support the necessary mechanisms for absolute zero to be achieved." Harry's voice drifted into the med bay. 

  
While trying to keep still Barry called to Caitlin “Look I know we're on a schedule here, but it's just not going to happen right now." 

  
"That's okay Barry, we can continue this later whenever they leave" Caitlin replied over the tinny speaker, Barry could practically hear her glare at the other men.

 One would think in the whole of Star Labs there would be other display screens for them to use. Preferably ones far, far away from Barry.  As he left the med bay, Barry considered intervening, but as he had learnt the hard way, the only thing they hated more than the others opinion, was any kind of non-scientific input. Such as 'have you eaten today' or 'when was the last time you slept’ or even 'don't you think you should take a break'.   
  
"You do know what you're trying to do here right? Making something so cold, the very atomic structure of molecules cannot move. The kinetic energy stopped. It's theoretical, it's impossible!" Harry's voice was steadily raising in his frustration. Eyes still glued to the plans displayed in front of him. If Barry had to make a guess, he would say Wells couldn't comprehend that Earth-1 had technology that was only theoretical on the apparently 'advanced' Earth-2.  
  
"But I've done it before" Cisco retorted in disbelief, clearly insulted that Harry was doubting his engineering skills. Questioning whether he ever made a cold gun in the first place.

  
Turning to face Cisco, Harry shouted, "And where is your tech Ramon? In the hands of a manic!" 

  
Cisco opened his mouth to reply, angrier than Barry had ever seen him, but before he could get a word out-   


"Manic here, reporting for duty" Captain Cold strolled into the cortex, in full costume with his gun out held. It was exactly 12.   
  
Both Cisco and Harry turned mouths agape as they just stood and stared at Cold. Barry hid a grin, now _that_ was perfect timing. 

  
Looking around the room Cold nodded at Barry, "Flash. Ramon. Wells” he paused, “weren't you dead?"

  
Harry for once didn't make comment, only glared at the man. 

  
"A certain man in red told me that you need my help, well here I am." Cold proclaimed, arms flag wide in a dramatic gesture.   
  
Wells was the first to regain his composure, "Mr Snart, you don't even have a high school education, I really don't think we need your advice on thermodynamics. Or for that matter on anything." He spat.   
  
"Cool down Wells. No one knows more about this gun than me. Cisco may have made it, but I improved it, leant how it functioned under all conditions and added multiple different upgrades. But sure if you think you’re the expert, go ahead continue shouting at each other." Cold said with a dismissive flick of his hand. 

  
Cisco muttered under his breath, no doubt put out that someone claimed to improve his technology. 

  
"I was going to tell you that I designed these plans, which should allow the gun to create this 'cold field'. But if you don't want my help, my plans and I are leaving."  
  
"Good." Harry said.  
  
"Wait Harry, no offence but we haven't gotten anywhere with this for the past week. We need all the help we can get" Barry argued, and when Wells' demeanour remained unchanged he added "I thought you said you would do anything to get Jesse back." Barry knew it was a low blow, but he was desperate. Even if it meant Colds help, they _needed_ to find a way to stop Zoom.   
  
Cisco nodded his head in agreement "We really could use the help, but" he turned to Cold "if you try anything, I'll... Um."  
  
"You'll what Ramon?" Barry looked Snart in shock, had he heard a degree of fondness in his voice? Obviously Barry wasn't the only one who knew about Cisco and Lisa. Interesting.   
  
"Well let's hope you never have to find out." Cisco said, folding his arms, trying and failing to appear tough.  
  
Cold grinned, relaxing his hold on the gun, letting it rest at his side, despite the, somewhat feeble, threat. 

  
"So, can we um, see the plans?" Cisco said eagerly. The glint in his eyes betrayed that he was being cautious with his behaviour, holding back his regular enthusiasm. No doubt due to the risk of being iced on the spot for dating Lisa.   
  
"I can do you one better than that. I've tested the settings on my own gun, making the needed adjustments, and although you may need a larger radius I would say it works perfectly." Barry was certain Cold was here simply to gloat, and infuriate the scientists.   
  
Wells was yet to move, arms crossed in a clearly defensive position. "Prove it"   
  
Snart walked to the centre of the cortex, powered up his gun and flicked a switch on the barrel. Barry was watching intently, expecting a visible change, the area turning icy or something. Yet all he saw was a slight ripple around the man, barely visible.   
  
"Shoot me." Snart ordered.   
Wells acted immediately, pulling a gun and firing. Where did he even get a _gun_? 

Barry ignored the way his heart pumped and how he itched to chase the bullet down. Yet miraculously the bullet just _stopped_ , about ten feet away from Snart, falling to the ground with a clatter.   
  
"That could just be the result of a force barrier, pulses of power that interrupt the magnetism and acceleration of the bullet." Harry dismissed. "The real test is does it work on a speedster?"  
  
Barry sighed, knowing exactly where this was going.  
  
"Let's find out. Run at me red"  
  
Barry braced himself, lightning flashed in his eyes as he connected to the speed force. Taking a breath, he looked up and ran at Cold.

Hitting the barrier was like running into a brick wall. Worse actually, Barry had a lot of experience with brick walls, finding many of them crumble. The barrier did not. Barry's body was flung far away from Cold as he hit the shield, his own momentum used against him.   
Barry groaned, but gave a thumbs up from where he had landed, flat on his back across the room.   
  
Cisco and Harry start talking to each other, or more to themselves at each other. Barry only caught snippets as they talked over each other.  
"The field is too impenetrable."

  
"It won't catch zoom"

  
"Could work to hurt zoom, but not stop him"

  
"It would make a good bullet proof defences for the CCPD"

  
"Need to catch zoom inside it"

  
"Factor in in Barry's cell regeneration, when caught in the zone, a speedster should be able to survive but be unable to move"   
  
Before Barry knew it, he was positioned to stand next to Cold, to test what happens if a speedster was caught inside the radius. Harry and Cisco were still talking about formulas and equations while Barry rubbed his elbow, sore for his landing. 

  
"You alright Flash?" Colds voice startled Barry, having forgotten how close they were standing to each other. 

  
"Yeah, s'okay I heal fast." Barry said before he could think. Telling his enemy more about his powers probably wasn't the best idea.  
  
"I didn't think you would show." Barry admitted, voice soft so that the other men wouldn't hear. 

  
"Let's just say, the offer was too tempting." Barry could feel Colds eyes rake up and down his figure. It sent a chill down his spin, even as his cheeks began to heat. 

Barry was saved from a probably embarrassing reply, by Harry's sharp demand to turn the gun on.  
  
As Barry heard the unique noise of the gun powering up, time dilated around him. To test if it could interrupt a speedster’s velocity he needed to run. Barry began to circle Cold, creating a whirling vortex of lightning around him. Barry could see as Cold's hand moved to flick the switch, and instantaneously he was frozen mid stride. It was as if the very air around him had hardened, he couldn't move anything other than his eyes. He could see as Cisco bounced up as down in excitement, and Harry's lips moving, yet he couldn't hear a thing. The molecules in the air no longer vibrating to carry the sound. It was surreal, as if he were encased in glass, there was a pressure surrounding him making it difficult to breath, to think. He tried to concentrate, to harness his speed and make an escape, and yet the only movement he could manage was moving his eyes. He glanced at Snart who was looking awfully smug. Then suddenly he could move again, nearly falling on his face from the abrupt change.   
  
"Oh my god, dude that was amazing!" Cisco rushed over to Barry's side.

 

Barry coughed, "Wouldn't say it was amazing on my end"  
  
Immediately Cisco and Harry began bouncing ideas and theories off each other, while Barry regained his breath, and Cold stood by, passively observing.  
  
"We're going to need to reduce intensity if we want zoom to run into it." Cisco noted, the excitement of a new development radiating off of him.

  
"Yes, if we create a transitional area, with a gradual temperature drop subtle enough to go unnoticed we catch zoom in it rather than projecting him away"

  
They walked off muttering about changes and alterations, no doubt heading to Cisco’s workroom.

  
Barry sighed in relief, "They haven't stopped arguing for a week. Now finally they have something to agree on. Thank you."

  
Cold looked shocked for a moment before regaining his composure. "Anytime Red. This trick could really come in handy, you're not the only one whose plans keep getting ruined by a speedster." He smirked.   
  
"Yo Captain Cold, you coming?" Cisco’s voice drifted down the hall.   
  
"Duty calls Flash." And with that Snart turned on his heel and left.   
  
Once he was out of sight, Barry slumped against a chair, he really was glad that they finally had an answer to this issue, but the possibility of Snart working at the labs? Ugh. Not that Barry didn't appreciate the view, but he had had his fair share of strange encounters with the man in the past few weeks, enough to last a lifetime. Snart knew exactly how to get under Barry's skin, how to make him a flustered, awkward mess.  
  
"This is going to kill me" he muttered to himself.   
  
From behind him Caitlin, coughed, causing Barry to jump out of the seat. He had completely forgotten she was there. And judging by her small grin she had heard him. Barry turned and hastily made an excuse about needing to go to the precinct before rushing out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I really know nothing about physics or thermodynamics or sleep, so if there is errors in my science sorry.  
> Shorter chapter today, but I'm really excited to post the next one. Introducing another Rouge!!  
> Also we're pretending that Cold wasn't bullshitting about his gun and it going critical here, because he totally was.  
> Hope you liked it


	6. Sisters and Coffee Runs

Despite the lack of activity from one master thief, it seemed that every crook in Central City decided that this was the time to act. Between homicide cases, turf wars, robberies and drug trafficking Barry was inundated with work. The precinct was hectic, allowing Barry to sneak off to try and stop some crimes before they happened as the Flash. But he never had enough time to get to Star Labs, constantly needing to run tests in his lab. He could only thank god that Cisco made more than one suit, so he had one that he could keep in his lab for emergencies.   
  
It was four days later when Barry finally managed to find time to stop at Star Labs.   
Yet instead of being greeted by his team, there was only one man in the room.  Cold was leaning over a desk staring at what had to be plans, while he absentmindedly tapped a pen to his lips. His face was intensely concentrated, lost in thought. There was something about the sight of Cold that made Barry itch to draw him. Instead he walked into the room

  
  
"Making any progress?" Barry asked.

  
  
Cold hummed, not looking up, "somewhat" 

  
  
Barry looked around, suddenly realising how quite the lab was. "Where's everyone else?" 

  
  
"Not here." Of course. Leaving him with Cold. Alone. Sure he could to back to the precinct, it wasn't like he didn't have enough work to do. But just the thought of filling one more report was enough to drive Barry mad. 

  
  
"Oh, um okay. What are you looking at?" Barry felt like he was in high school again, trying to make small talk with a person he was crushing on while his heart raced. Not that he felt like that about Snart. No. Not at all, that would be ridiculous.  

  
"Looking for contingencies" Cold said as he scribbled down a note onto the page.

 

Barry frowned, “what do you mean?” 

 

“Cisco built the device. Still I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong” He muttered, still lost in thought despite Barry’s interruption.  

  
  
Barry couldn't resist peering over the man’s shoulder, the plans were complex, showing a cross section of the machinery. Barry may have been fluent in chemistry and physics but this far surpassed his engineering knowledge. The construction was impressive none the less, with Cisco’s sleek design encasing the various structures.

  
“Woah. You actually think it can make it work?”

  
  
“Have a little faith Red” he looked up at Barry, who suddenly became aware of how close he was to the other man.  Their faces so close that he could see each eyelash of the other man. If he just leaned in a little-  
  
Cold began to speak, only acting to draw Barry’s attention to his lips, it took Barry a long moment to register what the man was saying.

 

“-how do I know this Zoom wouldn't be an asset? A speedster on the Rouges would be useful, and I doubt I would be able to convince you and your high moral standings.”

Barry blinked, brain finally catching up to what the man was talking about,

 

"Zoom wants to steal my speed. He did the same to Jay on his earth"

 

Barry began doodling on a scrap of paper, leaning on the table next to Cold. Needing to distract himself from his own thoughts.

  
  
" _His_ earth?" Cold put down his pen with an incredulous expression.

  
  
"Zoom is from earth-2. It's an alternate universe to ours." Barry explained casually, it had sounded insane a few months ago, but then again so did time travel, so did superpowers. By now Barry was used to crazy.

  
"You're joking." 

  
"Nope"

  
  
When he didn't get a reply, Barry looked up from where he had been drawing lightning bolts. Colds face was blank. Stunned.  Unbelieving. _Heh_ , it looked like he broke Captain Cold.  Barry smiled, seeing the man so lost wasn't something that happened often and he was planning to enjoy every minute of it. 

  
"So are you saying-"

  
Cold was interrupted by Cisco’s laughter as he entered the cortex. His face fell as soon as he saw them. His hair was a mess, face flushed and his shirt was on backward _and_ inside out.

   
"Oh! Barry! Cold! Hey! I didn't think anyone was here" Cisco exclaimed, trying in vain to smooth his hair down and look composed.

  
Barry couldn't help bursting out in fits of laughing at the look of panic on his friends face. That was until he saw an all too familiar face come around the corner.

 

Lisa Snart.

 

Distracted by his momentary panic, Barry was too slow to hide his face. The irony of being too _slow_ was definitely not lost on him. She saw him and Cold the instant she rounded the corner. Eyes narrowing and mouth twisting into a dangerous smile.  

  
  
"Lenny, you didn't tell me we were playing with the Flash again." Lisa's sweet voice rang out, glancing at Barry.

   
  
Barry glared at Cold, had he told her his identity? At this rate everyone in Central would know.  

  
  
"That's because _we_ aren't." Cold’s voice was, well, cold.

  
  
She pouted at him. "Aw, but I wanted to have a word with the guy you're crazy about. It _is_ my sisterly duty."

 

Barry frowned slightly in confusion. _Guy he was crazy about_? Who? He definitely didn’t feel a slight pang of jealousy in his chest. He was just curious. That was all.

 

  
Cisco began laughing hysterically, "You were going to give the Flash a shovel talk?" He got out between gasps. 

 

What was Cisco talking about, _The Flash?_ What?

  
"I am not _'crazy about_ ' the Flash Lise" Cold growled, glaring at Lisa, then at Cisco who was still giggling. 

  
  
"Oh really? So that _isn't_ why you were pouting like a lost puppy after our perfect job last week? Because your man in leather didn't show up?" Lisa teased.

 

“Actually it’s a reinforced tri-polymer” Cisco interjected.

They pulled a heist last week? How hadn't Barry heard about this? Was he trying to get Barry's attention? No, that would be ridiculous. Right? Barry looked at Cold, his jaw was clenched, and if Barry didn't know any better he would say the man was slightly blushing. Lisa then turned to Barry, he braced himself, ready for some kind of protective verbal onslaught. 

  
  
"Don't I know you?"

 

 Barry glanced at Cisco in confusion, she didn't know who he was? For a moment he was tempted to give a fake name, but then he realised _somebody_ had already announced his name. Loudly.

  
"Yeah- uh- hi- I'm Barry, I was with Cisco at the bar..." He trailed off, not knowing how to politely phrase, 'the time you seduced and kidnapped him'.

  
  
"Oh that's right I remember you cutie." She grinned.

 

 Her smile was eerily familiar, both the Snarts having mastered the slightly threatening yet somehow charming expression.   
  
She glanced between Barry and Len, and how close they were standing. She saw the infuriated expression on her brother’s face. Barry could see the moment she changed tactic. Her eyes glinting mischievously.

"You sure he's even legal Lenny?" she asked as she nodded at Barry. 

  
Barry flushed, partially embarrassed and partially exasperated. He didn’t look _that_ young.

 

“Oh come on, I’m 26” he argued, before he could think of the implications of what he just defended.

 

She hummed, looking over at Cold “I like him. He’s cute. Bring him home for dinner one day.”

 

Barry spluttered indignantly “What? We aren’t- I’m not-“

 

He looked at Cisco hoping he would back him up, but Cisco just shrugged. Some friend he was.

 

"Lisa" Cold snarled, the warning clear in his tone. 

  
  
"Well, I've got to get going babe" she purred with a kiss to Cisco’s cheek. Pausing to whisper something that made his eyes go comically wide. 

  
  
She began walking out before calling out to Cold, "You should stop chasing someone you can't catch.”

 

Before Barry could even process what just happened, still reeling from Lisa’s words, Cold rounded on Cisco.

  
  
“If you break her heart I _will_ ice yours” Cold threatened, standing close and towering over Cisco. His statement clearly a promise, not just a threat.

 

Cisco visibly paled and swallowed, before promising in all honestly “I won’t”  
  
  
The men stood there, face to face, toe to toe, for what seemed like an age, before Cisco backed down. He walked behind the central desk, shuffled some papers mindlessly and cleared his throat.

 

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I could really go for a coffee right about now."

  
"I'll get it”, Barry rushed to say. Needing to escape the strange tension of the room. 

  
"Scarlet do you really think you won't drop them everywhere if you run, and you don't have a car." Snart said condescendingly. 

Well, he wasn't wrong, there has been some unfortunate incidents involving loose lids and super speed. Not to mention the time there was a cat in a tree, that Barry rushed to 'rescue' dropping the coffee. Only to have the cat to cut his arms to shreds. Ungrateful animal. Now he thought about it, more often than not his coffee runs ended in disaster. 

"Well I- wait how do you know I don't have a car?" 

  
"You really think I found out the Flash's name and didn't do some digging?" Barry glared at the man. So two of his enemies had been spying on him. Great. Though Colds statement didn't unsettle him as much as Thawnes cameras. They were just beyond creepy.

Cold began to walk out of the room, "Coming Scarlet?" 

  
"Yeah uh okay." Barry stammered, pausing to quickly asking Cisco what he wanted. 

 

* * *

 

Barry found himself with his arms wrapped around Cold, sitting flush against him on his motorbike. He was on a _motorbike_ with _Leonard Snart_. How did this even happen? Joe would kill him, Barry realised. Being a cop and having to tell far too many family's that their loved one had died in a bike accident, he had forbidden Iris or Barry from ever getting a motorbike with the threat of disownment.  
Not to mention that Barry was riding with a convicted criminal. Yep. Joe would murder him.   
  
Though, he was very much enjoying the ride. The speed was rather slow to him, but the comforting warmth of the others body pressed against him was something he could get used to. Surprisingly Cold was actually a good driver, Barry had half expected that the criminal would totally disregard road rules. Instead Barry felt safe on the bike, and not only due to the knowledge that he could flash out of there in an instant. With his arms firmly gripping Colds leather jacketed waist Barry let himself relax. 

  
  
As they pulled up to Jitters Barry saw two familiar officers walking out. He hadn't even considered the risk of going to jitters, with its proximity to the precinct. Not only could Cold be arrested, but what was remaining if Barry's reputation could be destroyed. His colleges already teased him enough for being a baby-faced lab rat, he didn't need to add having coffee with a wanted criminal to the list.   
  
But before he could begin to freak out, Cold reached into a bag on the bike and pulled out a cap, pulling it low over his face, then added a pair of thick framed glasses to the disguise. Barry scoffed at him, a pair of glasses may have protects Clark Kent's identity in comic books but there is no way that could work in real- woah.    
  
Cold looked at Barry and smiled. Not smirked. But actually smiled. He looked like an entirely different person, like an _incredibly_ handsome model of a man who you could take home to meet the parents. Barry was speechless. 

  
"You okay there Red?" The infamous smirk returned. 

  
Barry said nothing and shoved past the man to walk into Jitters, knowing all too well how red his face was.   
  
As they waited in line Barry was tense, glancing around the room, scanning for anyone who recognised Snart.  There. That woman kept glancing over, could she have recognised him? But before he could say anything to Snart they were at the front of the queue.   
  
Barry looked over to see the familiar face of the barista. She was a girl who Iris had worked with, and was well acquainted with Barry's love affair with coffee.   
  
Snart gave the girl, -Amy? Amelia? – an overly charming smile, and ordered a flash, then he turned to Barry,   


"What do you want dear?"

  
_Dear_? What was cold doing? Barry's mind short circuited as the man wrapped a hand around his waist. His face was burning as he looked up at the barista, who was glancing between the two of them, excitedly. 

"The usual?" She asked with a smile, taking pity on his suffering apparently. Or perhaps prompted by the century long silence as Barry's brain went offline. 

  
"Uh, Yeah" he choked out with a small smile. 

"You didn't told me you had a boyfriend Barry! When did you two start dating? Tell me everything." She gushed as she put the order through. He just wanted to die. Why did they go to a coffee shop where he was a regular? 

"We- ah- it's new. _Very_ new" he added, hoping Cold would catch his tone. Honestly what was the man thinking?

  
"How did you two meet?" The girl- Anna! That was her name- asked while she was making their drinks.

Barry stammered, "Ugh- well- we -um" 

  
Cold intervened, saving Barry from his own stumbling. When he spoke his voice was soft and kind, deprived of any hint of the sardonic drawl.

"What Barry means to say is we bumped into each other one day. Quite literally. Barr was on a run, changing the song on his phone, and ran straight into me. Right babe?"

  
  
_Babe_? Still Barry nodded his head. On a _run_ , it wasn't exactly a lie… That is if you ignored the armoured van and bullets. 

  
  
"There was just something about him, a _spark_ between us, if you will. We've been inseparable ever since." Cold had turned to Barry smiling fondly at him. His hold around Barry's waist tightening. 

"Oh my goodness that is just too cute. I'm so happy for you two, especially after that whole ordeal with Iris" Great. So this was the barista who overheard Barry's confession of love to Iris. It was official he was never coming here again. 

  
Cold was giving him a quizzical look, huh, so his stalking hadn't revealed everything about his life. Good to know.

  
Cold insisted on paying, usually Barry would have argued, especially as he was probably paying with stolen money. But after that amount of embarrassment, the man deserved to pay.   
  
They took a seat near the back, Barry could see Snarts eyes subtly scanning the exits, the people, and all aspect of the room, before he relaxed.

"What do I have to do to get a drink named after me? I feel like a "Captain Cold" could make a good iced coffee name." Cold said as he sipped his drink.  
  
Barry eyed the drink, Snart bought; a flash. Of course he did. 

"Really? A Flash?"

  
"What can I say? I just like the way the flash tastes" Snart leered. 

Barry gaped at the innuendo, hiding his face in his hands with a groan. This man was ridiculous. 

 

"Seriously Snart?" He whined into his palms. 

  
"Len"

  
"What?" Barry looked up in confusion. 

  
"Call me Len, you don't want to blow my cover do you?"

 

Well that wasn't the thing he wanted to _blow_... Barry nearly smacked himself in the head, he _really_ didn't need those kind of thoughts in his head right now. Or you know, ever. 

Instead he scoffed, "Some cover _Len_. As my boyfriend? Really? Now they're going to ask me about you every time I come here" he nodded to where the two baristas were whispering, every so often glancing at their table. Snar- Len had the audacity to look smug.

 

"Not my problem." He said as he leaned back in his chair. Barry rolled his eyes. And took a sip of his drink, it was amazing as always, shame he could never show his face here again. 

"So Earth-2. You're saying there is another me there?" Len’s 'non-supervillain' smile was back, though his eyes remained calculating behind the glasses. 

 

"Yep, and that you might not be a jackass intent on embarrassing me." Barry mumbled into his coffee. 

 

"Or he might be more of a jackass, After all I did buy you coffee." 

 

"Only after ruining my favourite cafe for me." 

  
"Sure Red" Colds cocky expression returned. 

  
Cold leaned forward, his voice pitched slightly lower as he asked, "So this Zoom who is he?"

 

"A monster." Barry replied, suppressing a shudder at the all too vivid image from last night’s nightmare. 

 

"Who is he really? He must be a person, if you work out who he is you could find a weakness." 

  
Barry struggled to believe that Cold was actually trying to help without his own agenda. He had trusted him too easily at Ferris Air. He wasn't going to make the same mistake again.   
  
Yet Cold had changed. Barry couldn't forget look of remorse and horror on his face after his father had 'shot' Barry. He had warned Barry about the trickster and weather wizard, for no benefit or advantage. He was at Star Labs, willingly helping the team. Being reliable. Maybe he was changing for the better. 

  
"Like what?"

  
"Who he loves." Len said idly, tone not matching what he was implying. 

  
The tactic was all too familiar, one Cold had used on him. One of the things the villain had done that Barry wouldn't forgive.  

"So we can kidnap them and strap them to bombs? Or so you can torture their friend’s brother?" Barry couldn't help the way his voice raised as he accused the other man.

 

"Barry," Len said, voice quite, sparing a glance around the room looking for any reactions to Barry's outburst. 

"I never intended to hurt your friends. I stopped Mick from hurting Miss Snow, and Mr Ramon’s hand fully recovered did it not?"

 

"That doesn't make it okay."  Barry whispered harshly.   
  
Although Barry insisted that Cold _was_ good, he couldn't forgive the man’s actions. All the pain he had caused. All the lives he had taken. 

 

"To gain leverage with an enemy you need to exploit their weaknesses." He explained nonchalantly, as if they were discussing the weather.

  
Barry’s face twisted, "My weakness was having _friends_?" 

  
"You _care_ scarlet. You protect people at all costs."

  
"And that's a bad thing?" He said in disbelief.

 

"You would lay down your life to save a stranger, let alone a friend. As a person it's admirable, as a hero it's a weakness."

  
  
Barry recalled the usher at the theatre. The first life he couldn't save. The man’s face still haunted him, the terror in his eyes, a sight he would never be able to forget. 

"That man you killed. Was that just to test my weakness? How could you be so cold?" Barry’s tone was low and accusatory, he was one wrong word from walking out. The conversation only acting to remind him of who Len was. A villain.

 

But still he _needed_ to know the answer. He needed to know what kind of man sat before him. Was he really as heartless as his let himself be perceived? Was there something there worth saving as Barry hoped there was?

  
  
Cold imminently knew who Barry's was referring to. Which was actually surprising. Barry had figured the man would find it difficult to remember all those who he killed. Maybe his count wasn't as high as Barry thought. 

  
"That was, unintentional." He said darkly. His face folded into his familiar brooding expression, one much more ‘Captain Cold’ than Len.  

  
"I needed to test your speed. You were an unknown variable. I aimed slightly to the side of each person. I never intended for anyone to die. At most they would have lost a limb. But the man moved slightly, and the hit was straight on."

 

 Barry could hear the remorse in his voice, and noticed how the other man was staring at his fidgeting hands, gaze averted from Barry. 

  
He never imagined that Cold was capable of guilt. Barry definitely didn't forgive the other man for all of his actions. He was still a criminal. A thief. A murderer. Yet...

The silence was deafening. Len was obviously waiting for a response, half looking like he expected to be hit.

Barry’s face softened. He had never seen Cold look so… vulnerable.

 

“I can’t forgive you, not yet. But this proves one thing.”

 

Cold’s voice was raw with emotion, “what?”

 

“I was right about there being good in you.” He said as he smiled.

 

******

  
In his peripheral Barry could see the woman from before still glancing at Len over her book. 

Barry leaned close to Len, whispering

 

"That woman over there hasn't taken her eyes off of you. I think she recognises you." 

  
"You haven't taken your eyes off me either Scarlet." Len teased, arching an eyebrow. 

  
Barry glared at him, was he incapable of taking anything seriously? Fine he could just go ahead and get arrested.   
  
Snart sighed dramatically at Barry's frown, but his exasperation was short lived. 

 

 "All she sees is a devilishly handsome man and his partner out for coffee." He teased, while reaching over to hold Barry's hand on the table. 

 

Barry knew he should pull his hand away, but he didn't want to ruin the cover. Yeah. That was the reason, not the chill running down his spine at the feeling of Lens fingers tracing circles into his skin. Nope. 100% for the cover.   
  
Snart smirked at Barry over his drink, looking far too endearing in those glasses. Why was Barry's life so ridiculous? Someone should make a sitcom out of it. Or a book. " _A dummies guide to fake dating your nemesis_ " It would sell millions.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, Barry found himself enjoying Lens company and the warmth of the hand resting in his.   
  
For just a moment, Barry imagined what this could be like. If he wasn't the Flash, and Len was just Len. Would they work? Would they be the cute couple the baristas thought they were? Would they be happy together?   
  
But no. That couldn't ever happen. They were enemies, Len was a criminal. Even if he wasn't, Joe and Iris would never support them. He couldn't lose them. They were his family, and Len was, well, an enemy? An acquaintance? A _friend_?   
  
They could never work, even if they weren't a hero and a villain. Yet the way Len smiled at him made him believe that somehow they could be more.

  
  
Reluctantly Barry pulled his hand back, standing to go order Cisco’s monstrosity of a drink; A caramel frapachino with a double shot of coffee and whipped cream.

  
  
Barry couldn't let himself feel anything for Cold. It would only end one way. Heartbreak.   
  
But if Barry let himself enjoy the butterflies caused by being pressed against Len on his motorbike. Who could blame him? 

 

* * *

 

  
Later, when Barry was back at work, his phone rang.

 

“Hey Iris, what’s up?”

  
"Bartholomew Henry Allen. Why did Anna call me asking about your tall dark and handsome _boyfriend_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter got away from me a bit...  
> The coffee scene was going to be some comic relief from the plot, there here we are with all the angst. (well not really that much but more than intended.)  
> Barry is kind of all over the place with his feelings here, why is it just so hard for these two to get together, there would just be so many issues. so of course i want to resolve them.  
> I hope there aren't too many formatting problems, but i'm posting this late so haven't really gone over it enough.  
> Tbh I thought this whole story would be like 4K, but here we are.  
> next update may take a bit longer.  
> End of ramble.  
> Hope you liked it!


	7. Secrets and Meddling Sisters

It had been a long few days. Iris hadn’t stopped pestering Barry ever since she found out about his supposed ‘boyfriend’. She was playing dirty, using all her skills as a journalist and as a cop’s daughter against him. It was really unfair. Especially as Barry had no skill at lying.

  At all.

  One would think that having a secret identity would improve his lying skills, but sadly for him that wasn’t the case. 

  
  
Barry had tried his best to laugh off the phone call. 

  
  
“Iris what? I was- Uh. Just Cisco and I went to get coffee. That's so strange that she said that” Barry scoffed, trying, and probably failing, to sound calm. Likely even less convincing after the solid minute of silence following Iris question, before Barry’s brain had kicked online.

“Cisco, tall?”

 

Barry could practically hear the raised eyebrow. Oh shit.   
  
“Weird right? Anyway I’ve got to go, important science things to –um- science. Okay, byee”

 

Barry hung up, resisting the urge to throw his phone across the room. He groaned, he didn’t need to see Iris’s face to tell she didn’t believe a word he had said. And if he knew Iris, she wouldn’t let this go. Ever. 

  
It was a wonder that he had ever succeeded to lie to Iris about being the Flash, he could count the number of times he had successfully lied to her, about anything, on one hand. Whereas unsuccessfully…

Iris was relentless. Her newest tactic was to appear suddenly, as if she was hoping to catch Barry with this ‘mystery boy’. She had been dropping in on his lab, at the house, and at Star Labs. Barry was convinced, at any given moment, if he turned around quickly, he’d find Iris hiding in the bushes with a pair of binoculars.    
  
He knew she wasn’t _this_ invested just because it was a _boy_ friend, Iris knew he was bi as soon as he did. He told her everything. It had never been an issue though high school, as he only had eyes for her. Then his world opened at college. There was many occasions where Barry called Iris bemoaning the ‘unexplainably amazing beauty’ of the guys he met. Most notably, one of his professors.   
  
No, the male aspect wasn’t why Iris was invested. It was her innate need to meddle in Barry’s love life. Which was more often a hindrance than help. Sure she had good intentions, yet more often than not she only acted to scare off his potential partners. That wasn’t the reason he was hiding this though. It was because _Captain Cold_. Not to mention that they weren’t even dating.  
  
It was becoming ridiculous, especially as, after the cold field was constructed, Cold had left.

 

It was the day they had coffee.

 

He didn’t even giving Barry an explanation. According to Cisco, he had walked out saying that his help was no longer needed. Barry was hurt and confused, Len had seemed so willing to help, yet now he couldn’t even be bothered to stay to help when it really mattered? That man was giving him emotional whiplash. Barry would never admit it but he actually missed the other man. He had grown to consider Len a reliable member of the team, at least until they had captured Zoom.

 

Well, at least without Cold there was one less unknown variable. No chance of him being betrayed by his team.  
  
Barry was almost tempted to call him, but no, it was best to keep his distance. Ignore whatever had been happening between them. If there had been anything. It wasn’t like he was a stranger to unrequited love. Not that this was love, but...  
  
Yet nothing could stop Iris. She had gone to Cisco, asking about this mysterious man, but Barry had got to him first. Barry knew that no bro-code could resist Iris’s interrogations. So he did what any reasonable person would, he blackmailed Cisco. Saying that if he told Iris anything, he would tell her that Cisco was secretly dating someone. Which was a serious threat, Iris being absolutely incapable of dropping something like this when she caught wind of it. Which she was proving by her incessant digging into Barry’s life.

  
Only once had Iris gotten alarmingly close.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Iris was in the cortex while Barry was off saving lives as the flash. Which meant that his phone was left behind. It didn’t really count as invading his privacy if she was doing it for his own good, right? What if this man was dangerous? There had to be a reason Barry was hiding him, and quite frankly Iris didn’t trust Barry’s character judgment when dating. Once he fell for someone he fell hard, and had a tendency to overlook any flaws of the person. She had to look out for him. If she didn’t who would?   
  
While Cisco and Caitlin were distracted, giving instructions though the coms of where the closest exit of the burning building was, Iris slyly picked up Barry’s phone and left the cortex. As expected, there was no password, he was far too trusting. Scrolling though Barry’s recent messages she saw one unfamiliar name; Jack Frost. Clicking on the conversation she saw only two messages. Messages that looked very much like they had arranged a date. ‘ _Saints and Sinners’_ where was that? She made a mental note to search it later. This had to be the man.  
  
She knew Barry would be back any minute when she heard Cisco’s victorious whoop, quickly, without any hesitation she called the number. 

  
  
The man picked up almost immediately with a gruff “Yes?”

  
  
That voice. It sounded vaguely familiar. Had she already met him?  
  
Before she could say anything there was a slight _whoosh_ and the phone was out of her hand.

Looking over to see Barry’s affronted and alarmed expression as he hung up on the call, she couldn’t resist teasing him. 

  
  
“He sounds nice,” she said sweetly.

  
  
“He – What- W- why would you-?” Barry fumbled

  
  
“He seemed a bit older. Wait. Barry is he your sugar daddy? Is that why you’re hiding this?” she dissolved into fits of giggles. Barry’s face was worth the stich in her side from the laughter.

  
Barry looked like he was about to say something, then shook his head muttering vehemently under his breath while storming off, phone in hand.

  
Oh well, Iris had learnt a lot from that call, that the man was definitely older than Barry, and had a rather pleasant voice, and no accent that she could tell. Not to mention she got a name. 

 

****

  
  
Iris had done all the digging she could on the name, finding 7 Jack Frosts that lived in Central, yet none of whom could have been the man. Most were too young, still in school or only infants, a few were the right age bracket, but they were married, she knew Barry would never even consider dating a married man. That left one who was in a retirement home. He hadn’t sounded that old, yet that left her with no real lead.  
  
She had managed to find ‘Saints and Sinners’; a sketchy run down dive bar. There were only three people in the bar, all brutish looking men, their tattoos and violent demeanour screamed criminal. The bar was dark, musty and quite frankly felt dangerous.  She couldn’t picture Barry in a place like this. She spotted the bartender, an intimidating and slightly frightening woman, with worn angular features. Walking over, holding herself confidently, not willing to let this place threaten her, Iris asked the woman if she knew anyone by the name Jack Frost.

  
“S’only one frosty customer ‘round here, and his name ain’t Jack.” The lady rumbled distractedly while wiping down the bar top.   
  
Iris tried to inquire who this was, desperate for any kind of information, only getting a reply of;

  
  
“Shouldn’t be talking to none of you reporter types, or half my clientele will never show again.”

 

  
Despite her protests, the woman wouldn’t say another word to her.   
  
Damn.  
Iris’s only option now was to make Barry slip up.  

 

* * *

 

   
Barry was in his lab, running a gel electrophoresis on DNA that he already knew who it would belong to. Or more accurately the Flash did. It was surreal filing cases of property damage and the likes on meta humans that he had already stopped.

  
This evidence was from ‘Power Wave’ and the car park where he beat Barry up. A complaint had been filed over smashed glass from a store, and though it was pretty clear who was responsible, they needed evidence before they could pin it on the meta who now resided in Iron Heights. Barry had been so busy with high priority cases that this one had been pushed aside, and he was only catching up on it now.  The evidence was a blood sample. Which was most likely going to be his own.   
  
Barry _really_ needed to stop bleeding on crime scenes. There was only so many times that he could blame contamination on why his DNA kept showing up.  He was so glad he was the only criminal forensic investigator and analysis in Central. Allowing him access to the scene and the samples back at the lab. The particle accelerator had changed his DNA in a minor way, meaning it missed a few of the notable markers. But it was still too risky, too likely that someone else would put it together.  
  
_Did Oliver have to deal with this?_    
  
  
Barry was just sitting down at his desk, writing up a report as he waited for it to process, when his door slammed open. Iris barged into the lab, disappointment clear on her face, when she spotted Barry alone. He scoffed. Did she really think she would catch him - what? -  Having a secret rendezvous in his lab? Well. Sure, that may have happened with Patty, but still. The idea of Snart in the station, and _not_ in cuffs, was laughable.   
  
Iris held her hands out in a placating gesture at his glare.  The action was made all the more sincere by the two bags of food in her hands.

  
  
"I bring gifts. Seven Big Belly Burgers and three large fries. ” She pronounced. 

  
The food smelled divine. As Barry’s stomach rumbled, he realised just how hungry he really was. He couldn’t remember the last time he ate a full, Flash sized, meal, not substituting it with the bricks Cisco called food.  Though they had cut down the grocery bill, they made cardboard taste like a gourmet meal.

Barry snatched the bag out of Iris’s hands at flash speed. Mouth-watering, with a burger in his hands he paused. 

  
"Wait. Is this bribery food?" he looked down at it sceptically. It wasn’t like he was going to turn it down either way. Food was food. But that wasn’t the point. 

  
  
“Of course not.” Iris smiled sweetly. “Can't a girl give her foster brother lunch without an agenda?” 

  
  
Barry gave her a look, he had already eaten two of the burgers by this stage, but this was totally bribery and they both knew it. Oh well. He was getting free food out of it, and it wasn't like he had anything real to tell her. 

  
  
“So what are you doing?” Iris asked wandering around the lab, careful not to knock anything over.

  
  
“‘m looking into a ‘mystery attack’ on some shop, aka the meta we fought,” he hesitated, “last week.”  Had it only been a week? A week since he saw Snart at the bar? It felt like a lifetime ago.

  
  
“Oooh fun” she sat on the desk, and grabbed the other bag, pulling out some fries. “You're coming to the dress fitting right?” Iris asked, swinging her legs as she talked.

  
Barry sighed, “You've told me like 17 time already and it’s still two weeks away. Of course I’m coming” 

  
  
Iris nodded, “Exactly I can't let you forget about it, like last time” she gave him a pointed look.

  
  
Barry groaned. He only forgot about _one_ thing. Which he counted as a miracle, considering all the wedding planning that had been going on. He had been the florist, multiple potential venues, the cake tasting, not that that was any kind of chore, even if Iris misguidedly chose the vanilla cake over the red velvet, which was practically so good it was criminal. Surely all that made up for the one time he forgot that they were supposed to be scoping out wedding bands. 

  
  
“Iris, at this rate I could forget my own name and still remember the dress fitting”

  
  
“Good” 

 

Barry rolled his eyes at her. She was only a few steps away from deserving a place on 'Bridezillias'. Well, actually, no, she was too nice for that show, some of the women on it terrified him more than any meta-human ever had. Not that he had watched much of it or anything.

 

“Hey Eddie and I are doing this dinner thing tonight. Wally’s coming, you should too.”

  
Barry nodded, giving a non-committal shrug. He was trying to make an effort with Wally, but things had been tense between them. He knew how strange it must be for Wally, with Barry being a somewhat prodigal foster son to the Wests. Yet, Wally still left him feeling out of place in his own family. He would never admit it to Iris or Joe, not wanting to get in the way of their reunion. It was a strange situation, complicated further by his secret identity. 

  
“You should bring Jack.” Iris added causally, bringing Barry out of his inner turmoil. 

  
  
_Jack_? Who was Jack? Barry wracked his brain, was he supposed to know a Jack? He knew he was bad with names but he was _sure_ he didn't know a Jack. Except that one guy from middle school but it was unlikely Iris was asking him to dinner...  
  
Majorly confused Barry asked, "Jack? Who's Jack?" 

  
  
Iris gave him her signature _look_.

  
"Barry please. I don’t know why you’re hiding this." 

  
  
Oh. Jack as in _Jack Frost_. As in Len. Barry had never been so grateful for Colds dramatic flair. If it had been his real name in his phone...  
  
  
She continued, eyes boring into his soul. "You know I will support you with whoever this is as long as they make you happy."   
  
The puppy dog eyes Iris was giving him were almost enough to make him cave and tell her everything. Almost. 

"Really Iris, I swear there is nothing happening." 

  
  
Iris looked like she wanted to believe him, but then "Then why did Anna tell me all about this man, how he held you close, how 'cute' you were, how he called you _'darling'_ "  
  
Barry flushed as he remembered the impromptu ‘date’, how nice it had been to feel Lens warmth, to hold his hand...  
Barry shook his head. No. It was over.  
  
Barry let his expression fall. 

  
"He left me."  And for once, it wasn't a lie. 

  
  
Immediately Iris gathered him into a bone crushing hug. 

  
"Oh Barr. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to act like an ass. Do you want to talk about it?”

  
  
He shook his head. Just for a moment in Iris embrace, he let himself morn what could have been. 

"Okay."

                                              

* * *

  
  
  
Caitlin had finished tweaking the goggles, both she and Cisco confident that they would work. Barry had high hopes, Team Flash was capable of impossible things, doing so on the daily. This seemed like one of their slightly more simple endeavours. He couldn’t have been more wrong.

Barry put on the goggles only feeling slightly ridiculous, as he lay down on the stiff bed of the med bay. With the amount of time he spent on this bed, he really should invest into making it more comfortable. Yet with the help of the waves the goggles emitted he quickly fell asleep.

 

 At first they seemed to be working, he slept for longer than usual, all of his vitals within a normal range. But then the nightmares started.

They were more intense, the goggles amplifying the emotion. The dreams were less linear than normal just an overwhelming visceral terror, reminiscent of Grodd’s powers.

He couldn't wake up.

Barry eventually drifted into consciousness, hearing monitors beeping and Caitlin’s worried whispering. She sounded so far away, like her voice one of those corridors that extend the further you go. Barry tried to sit up.

 

 But he couldn’t. He couldn’t move.

 

Panic flooded through his veins, as he struggled to move.

 

 He couldn’t breathe.

 

He opened his eyes, the world around him shadowed, and moving. He wanted to scream but no sound came out. Oh god. What was happening? Shadowed claws reached for him, dark figures with gleaming eyes danced at the edge of his vision, all Barry could hear was the deafening sound of his pulse. The shadows got closer, and closer, Barry could feel tears running down his cheeks. He was defenceless.

 

He couldn’t move. He couldn’t run. He couldn’t breathe.

 

The demons moved closer, their eyes mocking him, as he finally succumbed to the darkness.

       

 *******

 

 When Barry woke, he was exhausted, sweating and shaking. Caitlin had tried to calm him down, but it took a whole hour before he could concentrate on a word she said.

Apparently he had been thrashing about, yelling and screaming, but no matter why they tried he wouldn't wake. The goggles had reacted badly with his powers, is what Caitlin said, that his neurons over compensating for the signals they tried to block. He had fallen into a kind of sleep paralysis. Causing the hallucinations.

 

But it had all felt so _real_.

  
He was _never_ wearing the goggles again. Barry would rather never sleep again, than have to face that horror.

 

*****

  
As the day of the plan to trap Zoom approached Barry got restless. His lack of sleep not helping. He wouldn’t admit it, even to himself, but that experience of sleep paralysis made him terrified to even close his eyes. The shadowed monsters haunted him. Even in their nightmarish demented from it was clear they were all of the same figure.

 

Zoom.

 

So he found distractions. The night before the plan he filled an entire sketchbook, not concentrating on what he was drawing, letting his brain rest, as his hand worked. When he reached the last page he looked back and realised all the drawings were of Cold. No. Of Len. His hands. His eyes. The smirk. Intricate swirls of ink. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get his drawings to flow as well as the real thing. 

 

* * *

  
  
  
Len had needed out. He was becoming far too concerned with the wellbeing of his speedster. The smile, the blush, his determination.

 

Len _needed_ to leave.

   
  
Making a half-hearted excuse, he left after that coffee. He couldn't think of his enemy like this. What was he doing? Listening to the hero nearly had him convinced that he could be something more. A hero. But no that was impossible. He wasn't good. He was _bad_ and good at it. He enjoyed what he did. The lifestyle, the freedom, the power. He wouldn’t abandon that for a pretty face. Even if that pretty face was the Flash. He couldn't. 

  
  
Yet despite his effort for distance Len couldn’t help the way his pulse skyrocketed when he saw the kid calling him. He knew he shouldn't answer it. He was a villain. He needed to be cold. To be _Cold_. But as if acting on autopilot, without his brains permission, he found himself answering the phone. He justified himself, by giving a blunt greeting. Yet no one spoke. There was a rustle on the other end, and then nothing. 

  
Strange.

Len was cleaning his gun as Lisa walked in. He really needed to move to one of his other safe houses, he loved his sister, but her being around constantly was becoming irritating. Len could only be thankful that Lisa hadn't been home when the Flash arrived. She had been out of town scoping out a Gustav Klimt painting to add to her growing golden collection. Len shuddered at the thought of what would have happened if she had been home. 

  
  
"Lenny why are you moping? I thought you had two pretty boys to entertain you" her smirk was oh so much like his own, he was really a bad influence on her. 

 

"I am _not_ 'moping' Lise." 

  
  
She continued as if he hadn't said anything, "I mean of course I haven't seen the Flash, but with lips and eyes like that a girl can only imagine.  
Colds grip on his gun tightened.  
"And I mean he does run around in head to toe skin tight leather" 

  
  
"Lisa." He warned.  

  
  
"Ooh you’re being protective. So you chose the Flash? Damn I hoped you'd choose the cute scientist." She sung, leaning on the table next to Len. 

 

"No." He _really_ wanted this conversation to be over. 

  
"So it _is_ the scientist??"

  
"No." He tried to makes his voice as calm a cynical as usual, but the frustration seeped in more than he would like to acknowledge. 

  
"Aw Lenny don't tell me you screwed up your chances with both of them" 

  
  
If only she knew.

  
  
Lisa pouted at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes, as she added, “Without even screwing them. You really need to get laid Lenny, you're _so_ grumpy, all you do is stare at that gun _all_ day.” 

  
  
Len put the part he had been cleaning down, and fully turned to face his sister.

“Lisa, I really do not want to discuss my sex life with you. Who I sleep with is none your business.”  

 

“But it is when I live with you and you’re so grumpy” she whined.

  
“So move out” he glared at her.

 

Lisa clapped her hands together, standing and pronouncing, “We should pull a heist! That will cheer you up! The impressionist exhibits coming to Central, this house could use a Monet or two"   
  
Cold considered. He really had an appreciation for Monets. And this house was looking rather dull…

 

"And then you could meet up with the Flash, its perfect!" she squealed. "Or what about that scientist. We could do a double date!"

 

“Lisa enough.” He growled. Voice low and threatening.

  
"Ugh you’re impossible, I’m just trying to help." After a moment of silence Lisa let out a huff, and spun towards the door, hair flying in a dramatic twirl.

  
Cold turned back to his gun as he heard his sister storm off, disassembling it once more. His mind decidedly not straying to a man in red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while, but i can't wait to post the next one, the zoom showdown will finally happen!!  
> I hope you liked it, i love drawing little parallels between Iris and Lisa, they're such fun characters to write. I appreciate every person who reads this fic, all the lovely comments really motivate me to keep writing. Feel free to point out any typos.  
> Thanks for reading!!!!!!


	8. The Fight

The plan was set.   
They were ready.  
  
Barry was crouched behind a shipping container, peering around the edge to catch a glimpse of Harry standing in the centre of the docks. The lone stoic figure was motionless, his actions betrayed none of his nerves. Not even a hand twitch.   
The calculated calmness was unnerving, oh so similar to the _other_ Harrison Wells.   
  
  
In the flash suit with the basketball sized metallic cold router beside him, Barry once again reviewed the plan in his mind. It wasn't perfect. But it was good.   
  
Harry and Barry had entered the docks alone, but not without backup. Positioned in a van a few streets over Cisco, Jay and Caitlin waited. Hopefully to take a powerless Zoom away, but loaded with all the medical supplies they could transport. Just in case. In case the fight went wrong.  Barry steeled himself. It wouldn't go wrong. They knew better than last time. He could defeat the monster.   
  
The whole team was waiting with baited breath.   
Well, with the exception of Cold, Barry thought bitterly, he still hadn't heard from the man. A part of Barry had been holding out hope that Len would return and help them plan. Yet he hadn't shown. Barry never picked him as the kind of person to abandon a plan, to not see something through to the end, though, with his refusal to help Barry fight the Trickster and Weather Wizard he really should have seen this coming.  
  
Caitlin's voice cracked led in his ear, "Remember Barry, the switch on the cold router needs to be manually activated." 

  
Barry knew. Especially after the first thirty times they had gone over the plan. The cold field interrupted the radio waves needed to set it off remotely.   
  
"Yeah Cait I know."  He said gently. Evidently he wasn't the only nervous one. "Don't worry, we're going to be fine" he added. He hoped his voice sounded more confident than he felt.   
  
They waited.   
  
After what felt like hours Barry felt the strange sensation of cold electricity rippling through the air, making his skin prickle, and before he could take a steadying breath, the ghastly form of Zoom was appeared next to Harry.   
  
Barry clenched his fists, his stomach plummeting as he saw the monster from his nightmares before him, only this one was oh so real. Barry bit into his cheek, focusing on the pain rather than the terror threatening to encompass him.   
  
He heard Lens words echoing though his head.  He _must_ be someone.  
  
He must be a person. If he is a person he can be stopped. Barry could do this. He had to.  
  
Harry hadn't even flinched when Zoom appeared inches in front of his face.   
Barry saw an exchange happen between the two men, they hadn't risked giving Harry a com, leaving Barry only to guess what was happening.   
  
Suddenly Zoom grabbed Harry's shoulder in an agonising grasp forcing him to his knees. Barry pitched forward ready to intervene, but Jay's cry cut though his coms   
  
"Barry no! Stick to the plan."  
  
Barry wanted to argue, but at this distance knew Zoom might hear him, ruining everything.   
  
He watched as Harry held out the syringe. Its contents an electric yellow, exactly the same as Barry's lightning. Barry watched as Zoom pressed the plunger down, body vibrating, a pleased snarl crossing his features.   
  
Had it not worked?   
  
Then Zoom roared in agony. The drug working on him, ripping the speed force from his body. Barry acted imminently, knowing the drug wouldn't last long. 

"Now Barry!"

  
He whisked Harry away, leaving him near the van; safe.   
  
He sprinted back to the dock, grabbing the cold router without pause, coming to a stop opposite Zoom.   
  
Barry tried to push down the fear as Zoom began to speak, having recovered from the drug. 

"Flash" he drew out the name menacingly.  
  
Barry stilled, plan momentarily forgotten, as terror threatened to choke him.   
  
"Didn't you learn last time? You cannot beat me."

  
He ran at Barry, at a speed he had no hope of contesting.   
  
Time dilated around Barry, he could see each step Zoom took towards him, the fury in his eyes, arm outstretched towards him.  
  
Before they could collide Barry flicked the switch on the machine.

  
Instantly Zoom was stopped, mid stride, blue lightning flickering around him. The black soulless pits of his eyes glared at Barry.   
  
He was stopped.   
  
Barry nearly slumped in relief. It had worked.   
  
But it wasn't over yet.   
  
Barry needed to concentrate the cold, intensity it until asphyxiation made Zoom pass out. He could then inject another serum to keep him knocked out.   
  
As Barry began to turn the dial, Zoom started to vibrate. How was he even moving? 

"Ah Cisco..?"   
  
Barry could hear the keyboard clicks as Cisco calculated, "He shouldn’t be able to phase though it, he can't resonate the same vibration as the atoms if there are no vibrations." Cisco muttered.

   
Harry's voice interrupted what Cisco had begun saying,   
"Zooms vibrating is moving the molecules around him, it isn't going to hold. Barry RUN!"    
  
But he was too slow. Not a moment later the vibrations reached the router, causing it to instantly explode, right next to Barry's feet throwing him backwards, landing hard. Before he could stand, Zoom grabbed Barry by the throat, wrenching him up into the air, his feet left dangling.  
  
He tilted is head as if curiously observing Barry's actions.   
  
"Goodbye Flash" the cold gravelly voice sent a fresh wave of panic though Barry, he clawed at the monsters arm trying in vain to pry it from his throat. Black spots clouded his vision as zooms grip tightened, his hand vibrating making a steady arc towards Barry's heart.   
  
Barry couldn't escape, his com's were static in his ears, he thrashed in zooms grasp but couldn't loosen the hold.He felt hot tears slide down his face. This was it.   
  
Barry's attention was drawn to movement behind zoom. Though his blurred vision he could see a light.   
A gun.   
A man.   
Len!  
What was he-   
  
Barry tried to tell him to run, but he could only gape, the words caught in his throat. Zooms blurred hand was touching Barry's chest. He was too late. It was too late to be saved. Barry squeezed his eyes shut, and feebly kicked out at Zoom.   
  
Suddenly Zooms hold dropped, Barry fell to the ground gasping for breath, as the spots faded he heard the tell-tale sound of the cold gun firing.   
Panic flooded his veins as a single though flashed through his mind.   
  
_Len_  
  
Zooms attention snapped to Cold, quickly recovering from his apparent momentary confusion.Cold was in full costume, confidence and arrogance clear as he drawled, "I think you need to cool down" before pulling the trigger again. 

  
Barry watched in horror as he saw the blue lighting ripple around the speedster. Time dilated around Barry, he could see Zoom start to run towards Len, easily avoiding the blast. Len stared at Barry eyes wide with, - _relief_? - Barry couldn't do this. He couldn’t stand by and watch Zoom kill another person he loved.   
  
With a speed he didn't know he possessed Barry lurched forward, getting level with Zoom, unable to outrun him.  A scream ripped from his chest as he had a burst of speed overtaking Zoom, from his peripheral he could see a shocked expression on the speedsters face, but it barely registered, his only focus right in ahead of him. Miraculously he reached Len first and within an instant ran him far away from the monster.   
  
Barry ran. He didn't know if the speedster was behind him. He couldn't risk turning to check. All he knew was he needed to get Len away. 

  
After zipping throughout the city in a random pattern once he reached the other side of the city Barry finally stopped, taking refuge in a dark alleyway. He was gasping for breath, heartbeat pounding in his ears, adrenaline surging, hands shaking. He ripped his cowl down, pacing the ally, not even realising he was moving at inhuman speeds, running his hand though his hair.   
  
Barry was seething. How could someone so smart be such an _idiot_? Why would Cold take such a stupid risk for _him?_  
  
He turned to face Cold, who had just regained his footing, looking around bewildered. He opened his mouth to no doubt say some snarky comment, but before he could make a sound Barry shoved him against the wall.   
  
Barrys hands grasping onto the front of his parka, mirroring their positions from Christmas.   
  
Len looked stunned. Mouth slightly open and eyes wide, face in a rare unguarded expression.  
  
"Dammit Cold- What the hell were you thinking!?" Barry growled in the other man’s face. Didn't he know what Zoom was capable of? How could he be so fucking reckless?  
  
Regaining his composition Len drawled, "A thank you would be nice." But eyes betrayed his caution, as if he didn't know if the speedster was a threat or not.  
  
"Why would you even think to do something so idiotic? I thought you were supposed to be smart"

Colds brow narrowed, as he focused on what Barry had said. Anger flashed though his eyes, "Was I just supposed to let you die?"   
  
"I can't believe- he- He would have killed you! He could still! You just made yourself a target, and we can't - I can't stop him." Barry yelled voice cracking,   
  
"I can take care of myself, Red" he bristled.  
  
Barry punched the bricks behind Colds head in frustration, the wall dinting and crumbling beneath his fist, the pain radiated up Barry's arm, blood dripping down his hand. Barry couldn’t even feel it against the anger pulsing though him.  
Cold looked-scared? Good. He should be scared. Had Barry's morality fooled Len into thinking speedsters weren't dangerous? 

  
"Not against him you can't. _Maybe_ if you actually stayed to help you could have been in on the plan. Not risking your life like some suicidal nut job." Barry shouted.  
  
Len sneered, "What plan? All I saw was a disaster"  
  
"What you couldn't stay to help but you just had to pop up and play hero?" Barry knew his voice was wavering, he couldn’t help it.  
  
"I am not a _hero_ " Snart spat at him. As if the very word ‘hero’ disgusted him.    
  
"I can't - you- "  
  
Barry paused, face twisted in pain. Why couldn’t Cold understand? Barry couldn't- he couldn't do this again. No one else was going to die for _him_.   
  
He couldn't find the words to tell Len.  
Desperately he leaned in, before he could think about what he was doing, _needing_ to show Len, he crushed their mouths together. It took Len a moment to react, but then he was kissing Barry furiously, hand moving to hold him closer rather than push him away. One arm wrapped around his waist, the other in his hair, pulling and tugging making Barry gasp into the kiss.

  
It was angry, hard, and everything that Barry needed. Barry closed the space between their bodies, pressed together. Needing to be closer. Needing Len to just _understand_. He poured all of his unsaid words into the kiss, and it soon became something more than the violent clash of mouths. Lens lips were so soft as they moved with his own, Lens tongue pressed against his own, in a hot, wet, _glorious_ slide.   
  
After what seemed like hours and still too soon, Len pushed Barry back, far enough to catch his breath. Barry froze for an instant, thinking that Len was pushing him away, but Lens hold on him tightened.   
  
Barry pressed his forehead against the other mans as his chest heaved. The anger drained out of him, replaced by relief and pain.  
  
"I- thank you" he whispered into the space between their mouths. Snarts breath was hot across his face.   
  
"Anytime kid." Lens voice was rough and low, and sent a shiver down Barry's spine. Making Barry notice just how close they were, chest to chest, his thigh between Lens. The realisation sent a white hot heat though Barry and he leaned in to recapture lens lips-   
  
"BARRY?!" His com screeched from behind him.   
  
"shit" he muttered, as he reached around to his cowl to speak into it, to calm the panicked voices.   
  
"I'll be there in a minute."   
He sighed and looked at Len   
  
Len looked wrecked, breathing hard, lips red and swollen, eye blown wide. He was beautiful.   
  
"Want a ride?"  
  
Len raised an eyebrow, a familiar smirk on his face as he leered, "If it's anything like _that_ kid, I'm all in"  
  
Barry couldn't help the blush that crawled up his neck at the implication. He huffed a laugh into the man’s shoulder, letting out a small chastising whine of “Len”  
Barry looked up at his face to see blue eyes sparkling with amusement looking down at him. It took all of Barry’s will power to take a step back. Knowing that if he didn’t they would never make it out of this ally.

   
“I meant to Star Labs"  
  
Len folded his arms, a slight frown on his face, asking suspiciously, "Why?"

Barry scoffed, as if after all this Len thought that Barry was trying to arrest him.  
"Well I think by saving my life you're part of the team, well at least for tonight."   
  
Snart scowled at him. Why was he so determined to not be seen as a good person when it was so obvious to Barry that that was what he was?  
  
"And plus, it wouldn't be fair of me to leave you here in the middle of nowhere would it?” Barry couldn’t help but smile, as the man reluctantly tipped his head in agreement.

 

* * *

 

  
  
The second Barry stopped at Star Labs he was bombarded with question, it almost distracted him from enjoying the last warmth of Snarts body in his arms before he stepped away. Almost.   
  
Iris was in his arms the second Len stepped away, tears staining her face. “Are you okay? We thought Zoom found you. Your heart rate when up and, oh Barr I’m so glad you’re okay.” She rushed out.

 

Barry held her, “I’m right here Iris. I’m fine.”

Iris pulled away with a teary sniffle and a smile.

 

“What happened dude?” Cisco asked, worry etched into his usually so happy features.  “We saw Cold shoot Zoom and then you were gone, our tracker was damaged in the blast, you just disappeared.”

 

“Yeah we ran away, until Zoom couldn’t find us” Barry explained

 

“That’s all? Your vitals went crazy for a minute there. We were sure something happened.”

 

Barry pointedly ignored the smug look on Snart’s stupid face. The man was evil. He willed away any blush, hoping that his cowl would hide it as he stammered “No- ah – nothing happened after we escaped.”  
  
“Good to know it wasn’t a total disaster then.” Harry was sitting in a chair across the room, with Caitlin by his side strapping up his shoulder, dark bruises visible around the edge of the tape. His voice was practically venomous.

 

Barry flinched at the accusatory tone. He took a step towards the man, the sinking feeling of guilt weighing down his stomach. “Harry, I’m sorry. I promise you we _will_ stop Zoom, and we will get Jesse back.”

 

Harry barley acknowledged that Barry spoke. He turned to Caitlin, “Are we done here?” Her lips thinned as she nodded slightly, with anger pulsating off of him, he stood, pulled on his shirt and stormed out of the room.  
  
Barry stared after the man forlornly. He had failed. Again. What was the point of super powers if he couldn’t save people?

It was then that Jay turned to Snart, who had been inconspicuously standing by unnoticed.

   
“What were you doing there anyway Cold?” his voice was hostile, as everyone turned to the man, with no warmth in their faces.

 

“I don’t believe we’ve met, you must be Jay.” Cold drawled

 

“You didn’t answer the question.” Jay said bluntly, arms folded, stance defensive.

 

“I was out for an evening stroll when I heard a noise, and low and behold I found the Scarlet Speedster in need of help.” Snart said dramatically with a twirl of his hand. Barry nearly scoffed, _evening stroll my ass._

 

“You expect us to believe you stepped in just like some knight in shining armour with no alternative motive?” Iris eyed the man doubtfully.  

 

Len tilted his head towards her, “Yes.”

 

The tension in the room was palpable. Barry was just glad that Joe had been needed at work that night, otherwise this encounter would have involved more bullets.  

Caitlin’s gasp interrupted the tense silence “Barry! Your hand’s bleeding”

 

Barry shrugged, “it’ll heal.”

 

Caitlin walked over and grabbed his hand, inspecting the damaged to his knuckles.  
“Yeah it will heal with- what is this? Stone? -embedded into it.”

 

Barry sighed and let Caitlin lead him to the med bay, his hand _was_ starting to throb.   
   
“What did you even hit?”

 

“A wall.”

 

Caitlin gave him a pointed look, but thankfully didn’t press the subject.

 

******

 

Five minutes later when Barry’s hand was cleaned and bandaged he walked back into the cortex, surprised to see that Cold hadn’t left, and that no one had been killed.

Cisco and Cold were the only ones left in the room, the others all having gone home due to the late hour.

The two men were muttering to each other while looking over the plans of the router. No doubt looking for how it failed. Barry was honestly surprised by how Cisco and Len interacted. He expected there to be more animosity between them, with what happened to Cisco’s brother, and him dating Len sister. Yet they worked seamlessly together.

 

Cisco stretched and yawned, bidding them farewell as he left to get some well-deserved sleep. Caitlin following him out with a wave, as they carpooled to the labs. Leaving Barry and Len in the cortex. Alone.

Barry scratched the back of his neck absentmindedly, suddenly nervous. Had he overstepped? Sure Len kissed him back, but that could just be because of the adrenalin right?

 

Len looked over at Barry, causing his heart to race, he opened his mouth and Barry held his breath, “Well, goodnight kid.” Len said before he turned and walked out of the room.

 

“Night.” Barry said pitifully to the empty space.

 

Wait no, he couldn’t let Len leave without at least trying to talk about this. With a moment of courage, Barry jogged down the hall to catch the other man.

 

“Wait. Look, Snar- Len, I’m sorry for-” he made a vague gesture, “before.” 

“You don’t have to apologise, kid. I know it didn’t mean anything.” Len said bluntly, having stopped and turned to Barry.

 

Barry felt his heart plummet at the words. He was sure the pain was clear on his face, but he couldn’t bring himself to mask it.

 

“No, please let me explain. I just- I- ah- I can't, I can't lose anyone else.” He paused, staring at the floor, unable to meet the others eyes as he spoke. “I know I was irrational, but I thought Zoom was going to kill you. And I couldn’t let you die. I can't handle anyone else dying for _me_.”

 

“Got it, your hero complex runs deep Scarlet.” Len teased, and turning his back to Barry continued walking down the hall.

 

Barry stared at his retreating figure, so many things that he wanted to say, but unable to find the words. He couldn’t find the word to tell him that the kiss meant something. To tell him that he couldn’t lose _him_. That despite all reason, he found himself caring for the other man. Barry was left alone in the hallway, blankly staring at the space where Len had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst at the end, I didn't even plan for it. it just keeps happening with these two idiots!  
> Thank you so so so much for reading. I read and love every single comment, i swear they make me smile like an idiot sometimes.  
> Hope you enjoyed this!!


	9. New Family and New Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this thinking I was going to write a short, happy fic. No angst, and not over 10,000 words. Ha ha ha  
> What has this become?

Len walked out of Star Labs not glancing back for a moment. The cold evening -or was it morning?- air a familiar comfort, as it flowed around him, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. Yet the chill did nothing to clear his mind.  What had he been thinking?  
He had told himself that he wouldn't intervene. That he was only at the docks because he wanted to see how his device worked, and to learn more about this “Zoom”. Yet, when he saw Barry _hanging there_ helplessly, his vision flashed red. Before he knew what he was doing he had pulled his gun and fired it at the demonic speedster. It was foolish, it was reckless, and it was worth it. Len knew he was no match for a speedster, if the Flash didn’t have a moral code he would be dead twenty times over. Still he just _had_ to poke the monster with a stick. 

  
Deep down he knew why he had fired. Barry. The annoying, virtuous speedster had grown on him. He couldn’t continue lying to himself, the protectiveness he felt towards the other man had nothing to do with the challenge of a heist. It was no longer him not wanting the Flash to die, but not wanting _Barry_ to die.

  
Yet being pushed into a wall by the man and facing his rage, Len was willing to let that emotion go, his brain finally registering the Flash as a potential threat. His mind had been frantically plotting escape routes, until Barry’s words got to him. Couldn’t the kid see why he saved him? Did he really value himself so little? Before Len realised the shift, he was arguing with the man, for the second time that night provoking a dangerous speedster. The tension between them was palpable, Len was sure that the only way out of this was going to be with a fight.  
  
Then Barry had kissed him.   
  
It was hot, hard and angry. Teeth clashing and biting, tongues pushing into each other’s mouths, it was a show of dominance, one that Len intended on winning. But then something changed in the kiss. It quickly dissolved into something more than anger. Into soft touches, and gentle actions, into trying to make the other moan, holding each other too close to even breath. It was too much, and not enough at the same time. Anger, Len was familiar with, he could handle that, but affection? Len didn’t know what to think. He should have pulled back, pushed him away. But he couldn’t. If the kid hadn't stopped kissing him he would have willingly let it consume him.   
  
It was the best kiss Len had had in _years_ , but even still he knew it meant nothing to the kid. He was well acquainted with the need to find a release for the adrenalin after a fight. He knew it couldn’t, it wouldn’t ever be anything more. He figured he would save the kid the rambling that was no doubt going to follow, he didn’t know if he could handle been told that it was a mistake, that it would never happen again. Even if it was implied, it was better to live without hearing the words. At least that’s what Len told himself.  
  
As much as he wanted to, Len couldn't let himself become involved with the speedster not like this. Especially as a way to blow off steam after a fight. Not when he wanted so much more than that. Even if more was on offer, how could he let that happen? He was bad. He ruined everything around him. The only good thing in his life that wasn't tainted by him was Lisa, and still he had to wonder, without him would she have a normal life? A normal job? Would she be happier?    
  
Len walked endlessly through the quite streets. The only illumination coming in pools of golden light under lampposts, staining the ground below. Keeping his head down, he let the darkness and shadows swallow his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Joe burst into the house, startling Barry, who had been lying on the couch staring at the ceiling for the past hour. Continuously replaying what happened with Zoom and with Cold over and over in his head. Both encounters left him completely deflated and defeated for entirely different reasons. 

  
"Barry! Thank god you're alright son." Joe pulled Barry into a colossal lung crushing hug. Barry felt himself relax into the familiar embrace as Joe continued, “Star labs called me, I drove here as fast as I could.”   
  
  
“Joe I'm fine. Really.” He mumbled, the embrace was comforting, but oxygen was soon going to become an issue.   
  
Joe pulled back, holding Barry by the shoulders. The concern clear on his face. 

 

“You listen to me. Never, and I mean never do that again. If you’re going to face Zoom or anyone that dangerous, you need to tell me first.”   
  
Barry blinked. Had he forgotten to tell Joe? Seemed like the sleep deprivation was finally catching up on his memory. Barry hung his head, he really couldn’t get anything right recently.  
  
“They said you disappeared with Snart. Did something happen? Did he hurt you?”  
Joe glanced down Barry as if to make sure all his limbs were attached.

  
Barry gave Joe a small smile. “Joe I'm fine, nothing happened.”  
  
Joe moved to sit on the couch, with a deep sigh. It was clear to Barry that the apprehension had been weighing on him since he heard about Barry’s disappearance. Lines of worry etched into his face. Barry felt a stab of guilt as he looked at his foster father, he didn’t mean to scare him.   
  
Joe stretched and yawned, “Why are you even still up? It’s 3am.”

 

Barry knew he should be surprised by the late hour, but not sleeping left him with a warped sense of what was really _late_.   
  
"Just- thinking. Can't sleep, you know."  
  
Joe regarded Barry, eyes narrowing, picking up on the slight signs of his distress in a way only a parent could. "What's going on with you lately Barr?" The warmth and love in Joe’s eyes finally broke Barry's resolve.   
  
He ran his hands over his head, looking anywhere but Joe, "I just can't- I can't believe I failed again. I'm _not_ the fastest man alive. Zoom is so much faster than me and there's nothing I can do to stop him. What if- what if he hurts you or Iris? I couldn't live with myself. What's the point of being a hero if I c- can't even protect the people I love." Barry didn't realise that he was crying until Joe pulled him onto the couch, wrapping an arm around his son. The sobs escaped his lungs without his permission, suffocating him.  
  
"Oh Barry."  
  
“I just feel so useless Joe... Everyone needs me to be a hero... But I can't do anything right... Jesse.... Jay.... Harry. They need me to be better. I _need_ to be better.” Barry choked out though his tears, “But I can't even sleep, I'm a pathetic excuse for a hero.” 

Joes hold around him tightened, his voice rumbled through his chest where Barry was leaning on him, “Barr. You are _not_ useless, even before you got hit by lightning you were the most determined, honest, and truly _good,_ person I had ever met. Despite all odds you somehow didn't resent the world, didn't resent me after what happened to your father. You had every right to become bitter and closed off, no one would have judged you for it. Yet here you are. Anyone else having the powers you have, would have been selfish, I know I would have. But you don't see it that way. You never considered using your powers to break out your father, always wanting to act within the law, which had already betrayed you so much.” Barry buried his face in Joe’s shirt, as his sobs slowly subsided.  
  
“Now, I don't know what to do about Zoom, but I know if anyone can work it out it’ll be you.”  
  
Minutes passed as they sat there, Joe’s voice was quieter when he added “I don't know what I did to deserve you in my life Barr, but I thank god every day that you are.”   
  
Barry looked up, his tears had stopped, leaving his cheeks wet, eyes puffy and nose red. 

 

“Joe- I-” Barry couldn’t get out the words to say what he felt. To say how much he loved Joe, how much he valued and needed him in his life.  
  
“It's okay Barr, I know.”  
  
They stayed sitting like that for what seemed like hours, until Barry slowly drifted to sleep to the sound of Joe’s steady breathing.

 

      ******

 

Joe couldn’t bring himself to wake Barry, he looked so peaceful. He knew his son hadn’t been sleeping, and he was honestly at a loss of how to help him. The world was unfair to Barry Allen. Joe remembered countless nights spent like this when Barry had first moved into his life. He had woken up from nightmares fretful and crying, and Joe had no words to comfort him. How could he help a kid who had just lost both of his parents? So he stayed with him, let him cry, and sat by his bed until he fell asleep. Joe had thought that that would be the hardest time Barry would ever have to endure. Yet then becoming a hero seemed to bring an unprecedented number of complications. Barry helped so many people, but never stopped to help himself.

  
If having a crick in his neck from awkward position was the price Joe had to pay to help his son even slightly, he was more than willing. When he knew Barry was fast asleep, he slowly moved, putting a pillow under his head, pulling down the blanket from the back of the couch and draping it over him, and smoothing down his hair before quietly walking away, and Barry slept the whole night. Without any nightmares. 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Barry stumbled through the door absolutely exhausted after another long day at work and as the Flash. He had been called out to a crime scene at 4:30 that morning, which wasn't really an issue, he was already awake, but it made his day incredibly long. Even after Singh let him leave early there had been no reprieve. He was training every day to get faster. Today no different, he had managed to run slightly faster than ever before after all the work of the past few training sessions, but it wasn’t enough. Barry was considering running over to Star City to get Oliver to train him. He really needed to learn how to fight, and he couldn’t just rely on his speed, especially when facing an opponent that moved at the same speeds as him. He was sure Oliver would make time, but with everything happening with Felicity and Damien Darhk he didn’t want to impose.

As he shut the door behind him he was immediately hit by the glorious smell of Chinese takeout. His stomach growled loudly, if he hadn’t been so bone dead tired he would have flashed to the kitchen.  Barry's only thought was to eat a mountain of food and collapse into bed. Maybe utter exhaustion was enough to combat nightmares he thought wearily.   
  
Yet as he steeped towards the kitchen he heard voices. Oh crap. He forgot. Again. He was supposed to be home for Wally coming over for a ‘family’ dinner. He was really blowing every chance to improve his relationship with Wally. Barry paused, dragging a hand down his face, before he straightened, plastered a smile on his face and went to greet his family.   
  
"Hey guys, sorry I got held up at, -work." 

Joe, Iris, Eddie and Wally were sitting at the table, Barry was glad to see that the conversation didn’t seem forced of awkward like it had been times before. Well, that was _before_ he had walked in.

  
"Barry hey," Iris greeted, "Wally was just telling about his college application.”

“Oh yeah? What are you looking at doing?”

 Barry pulled up a chair and grabbed as much food as he could, that could still be seen as normal. Still he noticed Wally eyeing the plate suspiciously. 

“Engineering. I’m designing a turbine supercar that that runs on biodiesel for the application.”

  
“Really? Cool. Well if you need any help going over it I’d be happy to help.” The logistics and necessary elements for it to work were already running though Barry’s head, despite Wally’s closed off hostile body language and curt answer Barry really did want to help. No one could say that he wasn’t trying to make an effort.

Wally hesitated, glancing at Iris before responding “Uh- Sure.” Well that counted as progress right?

  
As always Eddie helped to diffuse the tension. “So Barry any luck with that sample from the scene?”

 

The crime scene he had been called at had been a mess. It was a high end jewellery store that had been robbed. There was shattered glass everywhere, yet a surprising lack of actual evidence. The security cameras in the store showed three men, all wearing ski masks, revealing little about the criminals. The only real evidence was in the form of a dirt caked footprint at the front of the store, Barry had been working on isolating its components all day.

 

“Yeah, there were traces of an iron compound in the footprint. It used to be used to build appliances, like kettles and microwaves, but it was found to be unstable when heated, so it’s not used anymore. There were three factories in Central that used to use the compound and have been shut down. I’m sure that our jewellery thief is holed up at one of the abandoned factories.”

Eddie nodded, “told the captain?”

 

“Yeah, he said you guys,” Barry pointed at Joe and Eddie across the table, “were going to handle it tomorrow. Just give me a call if you need help.” Barry wasn’t thinking about the company when he added that last bit, so used to everyone knowing his secret. It wasn’t until he heard Wally’s disbelieving laugh that he realised his mistake.

 

“What are you going to do? Ramble them to sleep? You should probably leave the policing to the real cops Barry.”

Barry bristled, even the way Wally had said his name set his nerves on edge. He wanted to argue, but he knew he couldn’t without incriminating himself.

 

“You just meant with working out which location, right Barr?” Iris said before Barry could respond.

 

“Ah, Yeah”

  

The conversation continued, Barry wasn’t really concentrating on what anyone was saying. Instead he focused on the food, eating three full plates, he was at least 90% sure that Wally hadn’t noticed the absurd amount of food he was eating. Even if he did he was nice enough not to say anything. Once all the food was gone, and they all moved to clean up, Barry excused himself. He could barely see straight he was so tired, the food had helped, but not much. Barry hadn’t realised that the conversation had moved onto the Flash until he was trudging up the stairs when he heard Wally’s voice drifting from the kitchen.

 

“Ever since this Flash guy appeared in Central, crazy things have been happening. I mean that black hole in the sky, these meta humans, how do we know the Flash isn’t to blame for all of it?”

Barry sighed. He was too tired to feel anything except a stab of pain, he really didn’t want to think about the singularity, not tonight. He knew Iris would defend him; she had been a supporter of the Flash from the beginning even before she knew it was him. His last thought before he feel asleep the instant his head hit his pillow was, _I really need to move out._  


* * *

 

 

 

  
Len sat at the bar, nursing his beer. The dark, grimy facade of the bar was exactly what he needed tonight. The bar was poorly lit in the day time, but practically engulfed in shadows by night, he doubted he could recognise his own sister from across the bar in this lighting. Not that she would be there, it was her fault that he was stuck at this bar in the first place. She insisted on having a date night with Cisco, something that Len wanted to be far _far_ away from.   
  
Someone sat down a seat away from Len, ordering a double of bourbon. Len glanced over, taking in his sharp eyes, pretty lips and unruly brown hair. If Len felt a slight pang in his chest at the similarities this man had to a certain speedster at first glance, then he deftly ignored it. He was definitely Lens type, and if the way the man had been glancing at Len was anything to go by, it was mutual. Now this could be a fun distraction.   
  
When the drink arrived, the man gulped it down immediately.   
  
"Bad day?" Len asked, not fully turning to look at the man.  
  
"Something like that" the man's voice was self-assured and cocky.

  
"Haven't seen you around here before", Len nearly grimaced at himself, he really needed to work on his flirting, that was one of the most cliché openings. Oh well, it wasn’t like he was looking for a romance novel style encounter. He was much more interested in a quick encounter in the back ally.  
  
"Didn't have a reason to be here before."   
  
Len raised an eyebrow at that, "And now?"   
  
The man turned in his seat to face Len, a smug smile on his face, "Why don't you tell me, Captain Cold."  
  
Len froze, turning to fully look at this man, regarding him with a smirk and a calm exterior despite how his mind was racing. His identity was far from secret, but the way the man rolled out his name, definitely had some kind of malicious intent. Now he focused, the kid looked familiar. From where?

 Ah. Hartley Rathaway. The scientific genius disowned by his billionaire family, more recently known for his very public bout with the Flash.   
  
Len drawled, "How can I help the Pied Piper?"   
  
Hartley narrowed his eyes, "I was more thinking about how I could help you. I know you have a merry band of rouges, I want in. As it turns out being a shamed, criminal scientist doesn't pay well", he sneered. 

 

Instantly Len was going over everything he knew about the man, could he be an asset? Not letting him know that he was actually considering the proposition he casually said, "Not my problem Rathaway", punctuating it with a swig of his drink.  
  
"Why don't you just go crawling back to mummy and daddy," Len knew it was a cruel blow, Hartley’s disownment due to his sexuality had made headlines when it happened. Hartley visibly recoiled, but recovered quickly.   
  
"I can help your team, help you grow into something more, something to be revered not just sneered at. You are the best thief around. Yet even you have to be better with the Flash. I can help you become better. I can create coms for you, to connect to your team members, intercept police frequencies, and even receive the communications between the Flash and his team. With my help you can be one step ahead of any authority at all times."

Len was impressed. Rathaway knew what he was talking about, and his offer was a good one.

 

“Not to mention that I can help on jobs as well. I can control soundwaves, which when utilised though the right technology can cause catastrophic damage.” At that Len couldn’t help a small smile, this kid was going to be a perfect addition to his Rouges.

 

“If you are serious about this Rathaway, you need to follow _my_ rules. No killing innocent people, and no killing the flash.”

Hartley looked as if he was about to argue, Len quickly cut him off, “I have an agreement with the Flash. Which allows us to function without the extra heat, and I really hate the heat.” He said tilting his head, he really loved the theatrics of being Cold, and seeing how others feared and respected him. Even with stupid puns.  

“You also need to listen to the plan, you cannot run off on your own, thinking you know better. Because trust me, you don’t. Every plan I make is planned to the second, if you start questioning this, well that’s when things get, tricky.” Len insured the threat was clear in his voice. Even if he avoided killing as much as he could, he wouldn’t tolerate any insubordination in his team.

Rathaway nodded.

Len stood to leave, leaving money on the counter for his drink.

“If you’re still interested meet us at this location tomorrow” He placed a napkin on the counter before Hartley, with a time and location written on it.

 

“That’s not the only thing I’m interested in.” Hartley added with a coy smile.

Tempting as it was, Len wasn’t going to let his opinion of a new team member be affected by how good they were in bed. He walked off without a word.  


* * *

  
  
"Hey Lisa, you still want to decorate with a Monet or two?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be... interesting to say the least.  
> I hope you liked my writing of Hartley, and didn't think it was too OOC  
> It has actually gotten to the stage where I am tired just thinking about how little sleep Barry is getting, I promise there is some resolution soon.  
> Though this fic is Barry/Len centred, I feel like it was really important to capture Barry's relationship with his family, because its such a central thing to the show, and I adore how they show it. How even though Joe sometimes has questionable advice (eg not telling Iris) he love Barry like a son, and meeting Wally doesn't change that in the slightest.  
> I hope you liked this chapter, feel free to point out any typos I might have missed.  
> And as always thankyou so so so much for reading!


	10. The Heist

  
Barry was in his lab when his phone rang.

 

"Hey Cisco, what’s up?" Barry asked casually, really hoping that this wasn’t going to be a Flash related call.

 

"Rouge activity at Central City Art Gallery." Barry resisted the urge to groan. Of course this couldn’t be a social call.

 

"On my way."

 

Barry grabbed his suit and sped off in an instant. Silently cursing himself for messing up all the paperwork on his desk. He ignored the way his heart leapt hearing that it was Len. He couldn't afford to think that way. Cold had made that pretty clear.

 

The streets blurred past him, he glanced towards the sky and could see a column of smoke billowing from buildings up ahead. His stomach dropped, _oh no._

 

When Barry reached the street he found absolute chaos.

 

 _Everything_ was on fire.

 

There were cars out the front of the museum ablaze, a few of them were no more than balls of flame. People were running in every direction trying to escape the mayhem, making everything impossible to comprehend. Thankfully the gallery itself wasn’t on fire, though there were spot fires covering the grass, and an abstract sculpture was slowly melting into the lawn. However the building opposite the gallery was not so lucky. It was at least ten stories high, an office building of sorts, and if the way it was groaning and ever so slightly swaying was anything to go by, the foundations had be irreparably damaged. It looked like it was seconds away from collapse. Barry could hear sirens in the distance but they would never be able to make it in time.

 

Barry ran.

 

He wasted no time, not even using a millisecond to survey the rest of the scene. He dashed into the building, carrying people out of it and into the street, he whisked countless people out, until he was sure he had found everyone. He went in one last time to insure he had checked every inch. Dodging a falling beam, and jumping down a collapsed staircase he made for the exit, the building around him groaning deafeningly. He ran out, yelling for everyone to get back, his voice horse and eyes watering from the smoke. Then as if in slow motion the building began to fall onto the street. Barry rushed to move the people standing too close out of range of the building.

Everyone was safe.

Wait.

There.

A child crying, frantically looking around. Standing too close to the building. Barry ran to the girl, while the wall was fell in large chunks around him. He weaved around the burning rubble, sole focus on the child. Then he saw it.

A beam from the wall, falling.

Directly above the child.                                                                             

 He wasn't not going to make it in time he realised in horror. His blood ran cold as he pushed himself desperately trying to reach the girl. He was too slow, he couldn’t-

 

A person he hadn't seen behind the girl, dived forward, knocking the child out of the way, shielding her with his own body as the building hit the ground with a resounding crash. Barry reached the pair before the dust had settled.  He dragged them away from the building, or what was left of it, hopefully protecting them from the debris.

 

The man unravelled himself from the girl, Barry was relieved to see his parka had taken majority of the damage, both man and girl seemed relatively unharmed.

Wait parka?

Cold?!

 

Len groaned and coughed, rolling into a crouch to face the small child, talking to her gently, "Go find your mom kid."

 

The child sniffled and nodded frantically. Her pink coat stained brown from the dirt. She spared Barry only a sideways glace before running off to the crowd of people.

 

Lens face was streaked with ash and dirt, his coat practically torn to pieces, bleeding from small cuts in multiple places that Barry could see. He was still crouched on the ground heaving from breath, trying to cough the dust from his lungs.

Barry extended his hand to the other man, and with a firm grasp Cold pulled himself up. It was clear to Barry that the man was hurt, he was holding his ribs with his hand grimacing as he stood.

 

Before Barry could feel too sympathetic for the man, he realised that he was the reason Barry had be called out in the first place. "What's going on here Cold?" He asked, voice hard.

 

Len looked at him, panic clear in his eyes as he gasped out, "Mick got hit by Bivolo"

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Shit.

 

"Where is-"

Barry's agonising scream cut though his own sentence.

 The pain was excruciating, he couldn't place where it was coming from. As he fell to his knees, all that registered was unrelenting pain, burning, white hot _pain_. He caught the smell of burning rubber and hair and realised, _he was on fire_.

 

The pain suddenly lessened as he felt a chill by his face. It took him a moment in his delirious state to realise that Cold had just fired at Mick.

 

Barry quickly rolled on the ground to smother the flames licking at his back. He was so grateful for Cisco’s tech, without the suits protection he was sure he wouldn’t be any more than ash. Yet he could feel that large expanses of it had melted off and into his skin, unable to withstand a point blank attack.

 

“You don’t want to do this Mick” Cold shouted from somewhere above him.

 

“Sick of you bossing me around Snart.” Mick growled, his voice wild.

 

“Mick this isn’t you” Lens voice was drowned out by Micks yelling

 

“It’s like you think you’re better than me. You don’t fool me _Captain Cold_ I know you’re still just the snotty nosed kid whose ass I had to save back in juvie.”

 

Barry could hear the two men fighting, above him, heard an _ooff_ , and saw Cold fall backwards, gun sliding from his grasp as he hit the ground with a thud.

 

Barry’s adrenalin spiked, masking the pain as he stood turning to face Heatwave, whose eyes were glowing a blood red. He ran at him and grabbed his gun, the exact moment the man pulled the trigger. His hands _burned_ as he ripped the gun away from the man, throwing it as far away as he could.  He turned back to Mick, and instantly was punched straight in the jaw. Barry was completely unprepared for the punch, most people he fought relying on meta powers rather than physical attacks. Mick lunged while Barry was reeling from the punch, easily knocking him to the ground, sitting on his chest as he pummelled the speedster with punches. Barry heard a sickening crack as his nose broke in a spray of blood.

 

Barry blindly punched out at Mick, using speed to throw his punch harder, much harder than he usually would have with a normal human. His fist connected with Micks chin with a crunch. Barry was past the stage of feeling the pain that radiated from every inch of him, but he was fairly certain that the crunch had been a few of his own bones. Micks head snapped back, Giving Barry a moment’s relief, until the man looked down at him, spitting blood to the side. He smiled at Barry, bloody and cruel,

 

 “that all ya got?”

 

Suddenly Mick was knocked off of him by a blast from– _Piper_?? Mick was flung into a nearby car by the force of the sound wave.

 

Barry rolled to his feet, holding a hand to his ear, “Cisco, Heatwave got hit by Rainbow Rader” His coms had be damaged by the fire, the sound interrupted by sporadic static bursts.

 

“We heard….. should be… light….. in a pocket ….your left.”

 

Barry reached into a small unnoticeable pocket on the left side of his suits torso. He felt a small cool piece of metal, one side glass the other a solid black with a small switch. “Got it”

 

“And Barry….Be careful”

 

Barry zipped over to Heatwave, light in hand. He bought it level to the man’s eyes and flicked it on, but Mick lashed out knocking the light from his grasp. He kicked a leg out, getting Barry off balance, one leg twisted out at an awkward angle, before Barry could react he stomped down on his leg. Barry screamed as he felt the bones in his shin snap. He fell to the ground again gasping for breath.

 

“Not so fast now are you Fla-”

 

Mick abruptly staggered to the side, Len having used the butt of his gun to hit the man with.  A black van came squealing around the corner just as Len grabbed Mick by the head, and held the light to his face. Mick’s eyes went wide, and he slumped as all the fight drained out of him. The sirens were closer now, only a few moments away. The van skidded to a halt in front of the three, Lisa jumping out to threw open the door, Hartley jumped in and lent down to help Len lift Mick though the door.

 

"Get him out of here." Len growled.

 

Lisa's eyes went wide, "What about you?"

 

"Now!" His tone left no room for argument, he slammed the door and with a backward glance, Lisa drove off.

 

He turned to Barry. “Can you stand?” Barry nodded, moving to stand, standing on one leg while leaning on the car. Tentatively he placed his other foot on the ground, and instantly buckled in pain.  He shook his head. God how had this happened? He was completely helpless without his legs.

He pressed a hand to his ear, "Cisco?" Nothing. Not even static.

 All he could hope now was that Joe was the first officer on the scene.

 A loud crash near his head interrupted his thoughts.

 

Len had smashed the already cracked window of the car behind them. Reaching though the glass he unlocked the car, got in and disappeared from view for a moment until Barry heard the rumbling of the engine coming to life.

 

Barry groaned, “Cold what are you -?”

 

Len got out of the car, putting an arm under Barry's shoulder, lifting him up to hop on one leg, and directing him into the backseat of the car. Barry moaned with the effort, his leg was screaming in agony. Every nerve in his body burnt. Barry concentrated on breathing, his vision darkening in spots as he stared at his twisted leg.

 

Len was behind the wheel, “Central City's finest will be here any second"

 

Barry gritted his teeth and spoke thought the pain, “Leave. Me.” 

 

Len didn't even turn around, sounding far too calm and casual, as if they were simply discussing the weather.

 

"They'll find out who you are"

 

Barry tried to argue but couldn’t form the words. The world around him was tilting. The car was moving. _When had they started driving?_ There was a persistent ringing in his ears, as the edge of his vison became fuzzy.

 

"Red? You still with me?"

 

Barry tried to reply, but the darkness overcame him. Lens voice was the last thing he remembered.

 

 

****

 

Barry woke up disorientated face down on a bed. He tried to move when he felt a hand push him down. Too quickly the foggy haze of his mind cleared and he felt the burning agony that woke him. Barry began to panic, his breath coming in ragged gasps, what was happening? Where was he?

 

"Calm down Red, it’s okay." Instantly Barry calmed, the familiar voice reassuring him. _Len_. He was safe. Len wouldn't hurt him. Right?

 

There was a weight on his lower back that he recognised as Len sitting astride him. Keeping him pinned down.

 

Barry’s voice was barely a croak, "Whaa-?” he wanted to ask what the hell was going on, where was he, why was Len sitting on him? But the words died on his laboured breath.

 

Yet Len seemed to understand, "Tried to get you to Star labs kid but the roads were blocked off, city's crawling with police."

Well that explained one question, but why was - Barry yelled as a new pain shot though his back.

 

Barry heard a rustle behind him, Len held a leather belt in front of his face, "Bite down on this"

 

Without thinking Barry obliged. What was Len doing to him? Barry realised his suit was off, he could see the mangled remains of his shirt on the floor, the red blackened…It dawned on him, his suit had melted _into his skin_. Len was _pulling_ the pieces out.

Barry screamed around the belt. It hurt.

It was excruciating

White bursts of pain fired behind Barry's closed eyelids

He groaned around the belt at each tug on the raw skin

His hands clenching and unclenching as Len fought against his healing into get the fabric out.

Barry's breathing was erratic, he was sweating and shaking, despite the burn he felt too cold. In a distant corner of his mind he recognised it as a symptom of a second degree burn. The copper tang of blood filled the air, Barry could feel rivulets of blood dripping down his side and onto the couch from where Len had cut the skin away from the fabric.

 

Everything else faded away, all Barry could register was pain.

                                                      

He heard the clang as Len put down the knife and tweezers and Barry could have sobbed in relief. But then Len poured something onto his back that felt like he was setting fire to it all over again. Barry jolted and bucked, which only caused him to scream more as his broken leg protested against the movement.

 

Black spots formed in his vision and he quickly passed out again.

 

***

 

When he came to consciousness again, he could feel a soft light playing over his face. He had a moment of bliss where nothing hurt or ached, until he moved half an inch and every part of him protested. He was lying on his stomach, with a pillow under his head and his hands beside his head. They were bandaged into comically sized mitts, he could feel the throbbing pain from the fingers on his right hand, definitely broken. The skin of his back felt raw, tight and hot, each breath caused it to burn, his nerves felt fried.  He could feel that the burn took up majority of his back.

His entire left leg was in a split, immobilising it, and it was slightly raised. Barry realised that he was only in his underwear with a blush. How that was the thing that frazzled him and not the rest was a mystery to him.  He heard footsteps, and Cold came into view, holding ice and a towel. He was also shirtless and there was a large gash just above his hip. It had been stitched together, the blood still trickling down over his tattoos. Though the tattoos made it difficult to see, there was no mistaking the dark purple black bruise covering the man's left side of the man's rib cage. Len crouched he face coming into Barry's view, he had a few minor cuts and scrapes, and a bruise blossoming along his jaw but otherwise looked alright.

 

"Barry I'm sorry but this is going to hurt"

 

What?

Barry managed a weak whine in question before Len reached for his face.

Len gripped his nose. Huh? His nose felt fine, it was healed already.

Oh. Healed _wrong_.

Fuck.

 

"Three."

"Two."

_Crack_

The cartilage realigned into place, making Barry's eyes stream.

Len held the ice to his nose, gently using the towel to mop up the blood that probably was covering his face by now.

 

They stayed like that for a long time, Barry too weak to form a sentence. Lens face was contorted, he looked worried? Was he worried for Barry? Surely he didn't look that bad. Well… He knew he looked like shit, but still.

He managed a small whine deep within his chest as a means of thank you, before the darkness pulled him under.

 

***

 

When Barry woke it was dark.

 

He tried to move and sit up, but only resulted in a groan. He felt Lens hand pushing his shoulder down back onto the bed.

“I have to- “

Len was sitting in a chair next to the bed looking at Barry as if he were a petulant child.

 

"Kid you have a broken nose, broken cheekbone, black eyes, spilt lip, shattered shin, three broken fingers and one broken knuckle, and second degree burns over majority of your back. And serious burns to your hands. You're not going anywhere."

Shit. That sounded bad. Still…

 “Heal... fast”

 

Len raised an eyebrow at him, “Not that fast”

 

"Star labs?"

 

"I tried your coms but they're completely fried."

 

“When you can move, I'll take you there, but till then rest”

 

Len stood and stretched, massaging the base of his neck. How long had he been in that chair waiting for Barry to wake? His movements were cautious and slow, Barry eyed the bruise at his side his forensic knowledge analysing the mark. At best just bruising, at worst? Internal damage to organs, blood vessels, not to mention the risk of bone shards piercing vital organs.

 

Len spoke softly as he paced around the room, 

"I've been trying to reach my sister to get to Cisco, but no luck. She must be at a different safe house than where she left her phone.” He paused, no doubt mentally scolding himself for telling the Flash he has more than one safe house.

“So unless you know the number off by heart, we're on our own." Len actually sounded hopeful. Barry felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that was only partially due to the number. He shook his head slightly.

 

He could call Joe, but he would probably shoot Len on site.

He could call Iris? Yes Iris she would- she changed her number a month ago and Barry hadn't learnt the new one.

He could call himself? But his phone was at the precinct. On silent. In his lab. Yep, he was stuck. Which wasn't particularly bad as just the thought of moving was painful.

 

Looked up at Len, who shifted and winced, his arm instinctively moving to hold his ribs, as he lowered himself back into the chair.

 

“You… okay?”

 

Len huffed in amusement. “Always the hero Scarlet, you’re half dead and still asking if _I’m_ okay.”

 

Barry glared as much as he could from his position.

Len sighed, “I’m fine, a few cracked ribs, a cut, maybe a broken knuckle, nothing I can’t handle.”

Good.

“You saved…. The girl…. Makes you a hero too.” Barry smiled tentatively at the man, hoping it didn’t look like a grimace.

 

Len actually _smiled_ back at him as his shook his head.

“Get some rest kid.”

 

***

 

Barry’s eyelids were heavy. His limbs felt like lead. He knew in the back of his mind that he needed to be somewhere. That he had something to do, but the need for sleep won out.

 

***

 

Barry drifted towards consciousness again, hearing a rustle of someone moving, and a whispered conversation through the walls. Two voices. They seemed familiar but he couldn’t place where from. He drifted off again before his slow mind could catch up.

 

***

 

 When he finally truly woke, the pain was no longer unbearable, his leg throbbed, but his back no longer burned, but he could feel the tight stretch of his skin as the tissue reformed. There were still twinges of pain, but it was far from agonising.

 

The room was dark and quite. Safe. Gingerly Barry moved to sit, having to lift his leg and the splint with his wrapped hands as it was still immobilised. He went to leant back on the pillows, but when the burn connected with the fabric he flinched, hissing at the pain, sitting up instead.

 

Cautiously he twitched his fingers. His bones ached, but had definitely healed. With his teeth he unwound the bandage. The skin of his palms were red and raw, but even as he watched he could see the redness slowly receding. Speed healing really had its benefits. His fingers were slightly swollen, and stiff but nothing he couldn’t handle.

 

Barry blinked as light streamed into the room. Len walked through the door wordlessly. Barry could feel his eyes roam over his body with a calculating and slightly possessive gaze. Barry felt far more comfortable than he had any right to with Len assessing him. The man’s eyes drifted upwards, and locked with Barry. Suddenly the coolness of his gaze turned to heat, Barry was enamoured. He couldn’t look away. 

 

Barry’s voice was raspy when he spoke, cutting though the building tension, “What happened?”

 

Alarm flashed over Lens face for a moment. His voice was slow and steady as he spoke, as if frightened to startle Barry. “Mick beat you up.”

 

It dawned on Barry the Len thought he couldn’t remember, as if he had an unnoticed concussion.

 

“Yeah, I was there for that bit surprisingly enough.”

 

He didn’t miss the miniscule movement of Lens shoulders dropping in relief.

 

Barry continued, “I meant _before_ I got there.”

 

Len paused and leant over the back of the chair next to the bed. His hands clasped in front of him. His trademark ‘Captain Cold’ smirk returned, as he spoke.

 

“I am not going to tell my nemesis about my nefarious plans”

 

Nemesis? Nefarious? _Really_? Barry couldn’t help but huff a laugh,

 

“You know, I think you _owe_ me that much, considering that you totally ruined my day.”

 

Len sighed, “Only you would think nearly dying only counts as just a ‘ruined day’.”

 

“Hey! I didn’t nearly die. I’ve had worse”

 

Len raised an eyebrow at him, glancing down at his leg. Okay, maybe it _was_ bad, but still he _had_ had worse.

 

“Okay fine. Still, you going to tell me what happened?”

                                                                                                                                        

 “Bivolo went off the plan. Thought he could distract us and make away with all of the art. He didn’t. He was lucky to make it away with his head. If I find him….”

Barry coughed pointedly at Len, their deal still stood. No killing.

 

Len gave him an exasperated look, “Surely you don’t count _him_ as innocent.”

 

Barry didn’t say anything, just looked at Len disapprovingly.  Iris’s skills must have rubbed off on him because the thief conceded.

 

“Fine, if I find him well hold hand in a circle and sing kumbaya. Happy?”

Barry opted to ignore the sarcasm and nodded. He waited for Len to continue.

 

“He hit Mick. And -as you saw, all hell broke loose.” Len sighed into the silence, fingers twitching and moving together, “Mick is uncontrollable enough, but combined with Bivilos powers… it’s a miracle any of us escaped.”

 

“Why didn’t you just run? The police _were_ coming.”

 

“I couldn’t let Mick do that, he’s not a monster.”

 

Barry spoke softly into the darkness, “You saved people. That little girl… I wasn’t going to make it…” his voice wavered as he pictured what would have happened if not for Len. “Thankyou”

 

Len looked up in surprise,”I didn’t do it for you kid.”

 

“Still. And I meant what I said, risking your own life to save a stranger, sounds pretty heroic to me.”

Barry looked at the man before him. Despite everything, despite all the reasons why he shouldn’t, why it would become a disaster, Barry felt unadulterated affection blooming in his chest. He wanted to memorise Lens face, map the slight changes that showed so many different emotions. The man wasn’t cold, he had just learnt how to conceal what he felt. But in this shadowed room, with the light from the doorway illuminating his profile, making his eyes twinkle in the dark, he couldn’t hide it from Barry.

 

After a long moment, Len rolled his eyes, standing with a blunt, “You need to eat.”

 

“Len –“

 

He paused, a hand resting on the doorframe, not turning back to face Barry.

Barry took a steadying breath in, hoping, _praying_ that his next few words would change everything.

 

"It did mean something."

 

He knew Len understood, his voice was strained as he asked, “What?” 

 

"When I kissed you."

 

It felt like the entire world had stopped. Barry forced the words out, not needing to see Lens face to know that he was frozen, holding his breath for Barry to finish.

After a tense minute of silence Len spoke gruffly, “What do you want, kid?”

 

 "I- I want you. I want us. Hell I know it’s crazy, insane even, but I can’t stop thinking about you. You’re driving me crazy Len. ” Barry knew he couldn’t stop the torrent of words.

 “Tell me I'm alone on this. That I've been hallucinating that there is something between us. Tell me that you didn’t feel anything from that kiss.” He begged.

Silence. Barry couldn’t help but hope that the silence was confirmation.

So he pushed.

“When I thought Zoom was going to kill you, I couldn’t- I knew I couldn’t live with myself. I was scared and angry and I pushed us, because that’s what I do. I know it was far from ideal, but you can’t tell me you didn’t feel _anything_. I know you can’t.”

 

Len still hadn’t moved, Barry felt his resolve crumble slightly. In a corner of his mind he realised how awkward rejection would be when he was stuck in the other mans bed.

 

“We- _this_ \- it could work. We owe it to ourselves to at least give it a shot. Right?” He knew his voice had a desperate edge, but he somehow needed Len to understand.

 

Len turned to face him, his face shadowed from the light behind him. Revealing nothing.

 Almost at a whisper, which was still defining in the silence of the room Barry pleaded. "I want to be with you"

 

Len took slow measured steps towards where he was sitting. Barry held his breath, his heart beating frantically in his chest. He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn’t find the words, he could only wait. Wait for Len to laugh in his face, to reject him, kick him out of his house, or…

 

Len neared him, his face unreadable as he looked down at Barry, he felt his stomach drop. Had he ruined everything?

 

Len seemed as if in a trace, his face so blank as he bent down towards Barry, raising a hand and gentle brushing Barry’s hair from his forehead, Barry leaned into the caress, eyes shut, unaware of how close the other man had moved until he felt the soft press of lips against his own.

 

It was perfect, it was amazing; it felt so _right_. Barry could see fireworks behind his closed eyelids. Len was _kissing_ him. Exhilaration replaced every trace of pain in his limbs. He curled a hand around the back of Lens head, fingers skimming across the short hair, as he moved against Len’s lips. The kiss was slow and gentle, full of promises, it was the first, the beginning of something. Lens hands cradled his face, tracing patterns onto his skin. It was unrushed, neither wanting to ever break the perfect bubble of time.

When Len pulled back, Barry chased his lips, his mind in a haze. He knew he had an absolutely goofy smile on his face, but couldn’t bring himself to care. Lens eyes were soft, sparkling with unsaid emotion. He breathed almost silently into the space between them “Okay”.

 

One simple word ignited Barry’s entire world.

 

Barry surged forwards capturing Len in a breathtaking kiss. It was intense, sending white hot desire flooding though his veins. He tried to pull Len onto the bed with him, but Len refused, with a curt glance at Barry’s leg. Barry huffed and showered Len’s face with chaste kisses, until the other man pulled away with a laugh, clutching at his ribs.

 

“You have… terrible timing Red.” He said between gasps but there was no heat to his words.

 

“I don’t know, I think it _kinda_ payed off.” Barry couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He didn’t think he was capable of stopping smiling for the rest of his life.

Len straightened and stepped away from the bed, Barry pushed down the whine in his throat, he tilted his head at Len giving him a questioning look.

 

Len rolled his eyes, “You still need food.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!  
> Sorry for beating up Barry so bad, but I think things turned out alright for him in the end :)  
> I really couldnt bring myself to harm the fictional artwork so the gallery was safe.  
> I'm super excited to hear what you thought of that chapter, it was a really intresting one to write.  
> Thankyou so so much for reading!!!  
> (As always feel free to point out any typos that slipped past me.)


	11. Recovery and Aftermath

Len was awake and on his feet in an instant, before his brain could even register what had happened. He assessed the room, Barry was still sleeping, on his stomach sprawled across the bed, exactly as he left him. If it wasn't the speeder that woke him what was it? He listened closely, at first only hearing Barry's steady breathing, but then, a click. The front door; someone was in his house. Len grabbed his hand gun from under his pillow, cursing himself for leaving his cold gun on the workbench. He slunk to the door with silent steps, twisting the handle and pushing the door open a crack when-

 

"Lenny?" The voice of his sister instantly set him at ease. What was Lisa doing here?

"Len?" Her voice was more panicked than he initially noticed, he quickly stepped out of the room closing the door behind him.

 

Lisa looked awful, her hair was tied into a messy bun, still wearing the same clothes from last night, the pungent smell of smoke following her. Her eyes were wide and sparkling, she looked like she hadn't even slept for a minute.

 

Lens voice was rough from sleep, "Lise? What-"

 

He was cut off by a bone crushing hug, he staggered backwards nearly losing his balance, his ribs screaming in protest, but he held her close, trying desperately to understand what was wrong.

Suddenly Lisa stepped backward and punched Len in the shoulder.

 

Len frowned, "Well good morning to you too sis"

 

"You didn't call me."

 

Len thought back to last night, and how Lisa had come home exhausted and concerned but miraculously unharmed, demanding to know what happened. Len had told her in a whisper that the Flash was hurt, claiming that he was playing an angle by helping him. She had scoffed, “yeah an angle into his pants." Well, she wasn’t wrong, the Flash’s pants _were_ on his floor that very moment, not that he would admit that to her. Len had then ushered her out, telling her that he would call her by 10.

 

Lisa looked far too much like her younger self when she looked up at Len with glassy eyes.  "You said you would call"

 

"In the morning”

 

“Len it's already 1.”

What? Wow. This had to be the first time in upward of 25 years that Len had ever lost track of time. Was Barry rubbing off on him already?

 

“You could’ve been dead on the floor all alone for all I knew Len. All it would have taken was a concussion. Or the flash could have hurt you. Or-”

 

Len cut her off “I'm fine. Really."

 

As Lisa’s annoyance subsided she finally noticed the cuts and bruises making a patchwork of Lens skin.

 

“Shit Lenny...” Lisa murmured as she turned his head to see the bruise on his jaw.  

 

Len brushed her off “It's just a scratch”

 

Lisa’s brow was furrowed, her eyes distance as she took in the damage across his body. She hand was against her chest, subconsciously tracing the scar on her shoulder. Len had learnt how to protect Lisa from their fathers rage. He had always tried to intervene, to distract and insult Lewis until his fists were directed at him and not Lisa. Yet still, sometimes he had failed, and the scars left on Lisa’s body were a homage to that. He wasn’t ashamed of his own scars, each of them marked a moment when he was able to salvage at least some part of Lisa’s childhood; to protect her from the monster that haunted them both.

But standing here seeing her concern, seeing her pain, it was far too similar to those early days. The days where his sleeve would roll up, and the ugly bruises he tried to hide from her would come to light. The days when she would tell him to stop protecting her. To look out for himself. To run away while he still could.  The silence was loud with unspoken sentiments, with the feelings never spoken but always understood.

Len needed a distraction, needed to diffuse the moment, some scars would always be too raw to mention.

 

“How’s Mick?”

 

Lisa grimaced “Battered and bruised but Shawna did a good job patching him up”

 

Len could only imagine what Mick was going though. Not that he would let on to any emotional distress, but Len knew him well enough to know how this would weigh on his conscious. As far as Len knew no one had been killed, all thanks to Barry. Mick was never a controlled person, he acted on impulse, was destructive and brutish, or at least that was how he let himself be seen. Len was one of the few that knew Mick was so much more. He was smart, knew how to play an angle, and would never go out of his way to harm innocent children or civilians. He would never hurt his family.

 

“And Hartley?”

 

A slight smile graced Lisa’s features, “He's been whining for _hours_ , but nothing bad”

 

Everyone was alright. Len ran his hand over his head with a sigh, thank god.

 

“You haven't seen the news have you?”

 

Len shook his head.  

 

“It's everywhere. Micks fight with the Flash, you stopping him. Any kind of low profile has been ruined.”

 

 “And that's a bad thing? You’ve never been one to shy away from publicity”

 

Lisa hesitated. “It's just-“

 

“What.”

 

“Hartley was saying that this is going to bring out a lot more competition. If a normal person can beat the flash, then what's to stop everyone else from trying?”

 

Shit. Len chest tightened, and it had nothing to do with his Rogues being threatened.

 

“Any word on Bivolo?”

 

“No”

 

That was not good, the Rainbow Raider on the loose was not ideal. He knew too much about the Rogues already, knew where their base was, how the operated, he was a threat that needed to be eliminated. Not to mention Len was itching for revenge after the bastard screwed them over.

 

“Give me an hour Lise and I'll meet you at the warehouse.”

 

Lisa peered around him to his bedroom door, “Is he still in there? The Flash?”

 

Len glared at her impassively,

 

“You finally got him into your bed then?” she teased,

 

“Lisa…”

 

“You sure I can’t just sneak a peek? See what he looks like?” she asked while trying to ease past Len into the room, Len held out his arm blocking her,

 

“Goodbye Lisa”

 

She pouted at him, “Jerk”

 

“Lisa,” Len called as she walked out the door, “did you get the paintings out?”

 

She smirked, “Lenny I am offended, are you doubting my skills?”

 

 

****

 

 

Len could already tell that today was going to be a long day. He needed a plan. But first he needed to wake up Barry.

Last night’s turn of events had been unexpected to say the least. The kid actually saying that he wants to be with _him_? Len could hardly believe it. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop, was this some kind of cosmic joke? Nothing good ever happened to _Leonard Snart_. Still he was selfish enough to let himself believe, just for a moment that he could really have this. Even if he _knew_ it was going to end badly. Surely this _hero_ couldn’t actually believe that something real could happen between them, surely even he wasn’t that naive. Len was a villain, he hurt people, he killed people, and Barry was, well _Barry_. Even if they weren’t the Flash and Captain Cold, the age difference alone was enough that Len should, he _should_ put an end to this. Right? Hell he was old enough to be the kid’s father. This was a mistake, Barry had been in pain, he _couldn’t_ have been in the right state of mind.

Yet…                                                                                                            

Len couldn’t ignore the fondness in his chest. He didn’t have an angle, didn’t have a plan. He wished he could blame lust, or scheming but what he felt….

Len wasn’t one to ignore his emotions, he wouldn’t deny himself that.

Even when he was just a teenager, realising that his interests spanned more than just women, he never hid from his feelings. He was never open to other people, certainly not his father, but at least to himself he was always honest.

And what he felt about Barry? Well, he hadn’t felt this _warm_ in years.

 

Len quietly opened the door and peered into his bedroom expecting to see the sleeping speedster, but the bed was empty. Barry couldn’t have left, he never walked out of the door. Maybe he was in the bathroom? Also empty. His suit was gone, and if it weren’t for the slight bloodstains left on his sheets, Len would have thought that he hallucinated the whole thing. Wait. There, on the pillow, a note.

 

_Gotta run_

_-B_

Len rolled his eyes at the pun, his smirk slowly dying as he considered what Barry running out meant. Maybe he just didn't want to face him. Didn't want to tell him that he didn't mean any of what he said. That he was delirious from the pain. But that kiss… it felt real. Even if the kid had collapsed into sleep as soon as Len left the room.

 

Even if it was real, could this ever work between them? Len wouldn’t give up his lifestyle for Barry, he loved being a thief, it was what he was good at; it was what made him feel alive. He wouldn’t change that not even for Barry. Surely someone so _good_ could never adjust to that. But if he did? Would they have to be a secret? Could he tell people he was dating Barry Allen without them realising he was dating the Flash? Could they ever actually be ‘dating’, or would this just be stolen kisses and moments between fights?

 

 

*****

 

Barry woke up slowly. He registered the intoxicating crisp smell and the warmth of the space beside him.

Len.

Where was he? Barry sat at the side of the bed a groan escaping him as his leg hit the ground. So not healed yet, damn. It was only as Barry was glaring at his leg, that he registered the sound that woke him.

 

Voices.

 

Who was Len talking t- Lisa.

 

Shit. This was bad, Barry couldn't let himself be seem like this, Lisa would be able to make the connection immediately, he couldn’t let all the supervillains of central know his identity. What kind of hero would that make him?

 

Barry panicked, he glanced around the room, and saw the tattered remains of his suit. He found a shirt and pair of sweatpants from Lens closest, spying a backpack in the corner, he stuffed the remains of his suit into the bag. He knew Cisco would murder him if he left even _more_ of his tech in Colds hands. Barry was already sweating, his leg was aching just from standing. Sparing a moment to write down a note, Barry phased out of the room, thanking every deity that Len’s room was on the first story.

 

Barry sped out of the street and stumbled into an ally, his leg threatening to give way at each step. Pain radiated down his leg, he felt like he was being stabbed by a thousand tiny swords. Barry hissed the break must have been much worse than he realised. He needed to get to Star Labs. Barry used his speed in short bursts, running from ally to ally, thankfully they weren’t in short supply in this neighbourhood. After another spurt of speed, Barry felt like his leg was about to snap. He collapsed in a darkened space between two apartment buildings. The brick was cool against his back, but did little to sooth him between gasping breaths. Maybe he could just stay here for a while. Wait until his leg healed. No. He had to keep moving. Shakily Barry got to his feet, he could do this. Twelve streets over and he was retching behind a dumpster. Barry groaned, he couldn’t make it to Star Labs, not without passing out first.  Home. He could go home, that was closer than Star Labs. Only twenty streets away.

 

Barry let his mind wander to distract from the pain, remembering last night, the good -non painful parts.

How Len had kissed him.

Sixteen more streets.

How he felt like he was soaring, the endorphins better than any drug.

Eleven.

How the man had cared for him, and the rare smile he gave when he left the room after the kiss.

Eight

How it was the last thing he had seen before he fell asleep.

Five. So close.

How Len had laughed, a beautiful low sound, like rolling thunder.

Three.

How safe Barry felt when he woke up through the night, to hear Lens constant breathing beside him.

Two.

How when he couldn’t sleep, he watched Len, saw how much younger he looked in sleep. How peaceful he looked. 

Home.

 

Barry could have sobbed out of joy when he saw his house. It had never looked as perfect as in that moment. He wasn't sure he could even walk another step. He dragged himself up the steps, and stumbled through the door. Immediately he saw Wally sitting at the table on his laptop, surrounded by paper. _Why_? Out of all the days why was Wally here _today_?

 

Oblivious of Barry’s distress at his presence, Wally looked up and snickered, “Hey Barry. Late Night?”

 

Barry glanced down at himself, his clothes didn’t fit, were smeared with dirt and grime, and he wasn’t even wearing shoes. He was definitely a sight. He scratched at the back of his neck, still not having moved from the door.

 

"Ah - yeah you could say that"

 

Gingerly Barry closed the door and moved to lean on the back of the couch, trying to cover his grimace by asking, "What are you doing here?"

 

Wally sighed frowning at the stack of papers before him, "Trying to study. My dorm was too loud."

 

"Oh, where is everyone?" Barry knew they would be worried sick, and he _still_ didn't have his phone. They probably thought he had been kidnapped, disappearing with Cold. If they even knew that. His coms had been destroyed before the battle was over. Were they out looking for him?

 

Wally shrugged, "Joes at work, and Iris is- Wait. Why aren't you at work?"

 

"Ah- day off" Barry stuttered.

 

Wally nodded and turned back to his work.

 

"Hey Wally can you- can you drive me to Star Labs? I said I would meet Cisco there but I'm running late - again" Barry said with a laugh, followed by a gasp, oh god laughing hurt. 

 

Wally stood up, "Yeah sure, beats study. You okay man?"

 

"Yep. Fine" Barry grit out, trying and failing to look composed.

 

Barry saw Wally eyeing the clothes. And the bag over his shoulder that distinctly smells like fire. And his lack of shoes.

 

Wally laughed to himself, "Must have been a hell of a night"

 

"You have no idea" Barry groaned.

 

Barry sat in the car with a sigh, his leg was throbbing. Thankfully he could finally sit. Barry had to admit Wally’s car was _nice_. Not that cars had ever been his area of expertise, even he could appreciate that the aesthetics of this car were really something.

 

“Nice car”

 

Wally beamed, “Hey thanks, I just got new extractors and it’s been so awesome. I was trying to save up to install turbo, but, you know with everything with mom and college, moneys been a bit tight.”

 

Barry nodded as he absently wondered if this is what he sounded like when he started talking about science.

 

“You see the news?” Wally asked.

 

“What- No- why?”

 

“The Flash got his ass handed to him last night”

 

Oh. Great. So that was caught on camera. The second time in a few months that footage of the Flash getting beaten had gone public. His reputation was ruined.

 

“Really” Barry feigned interest, when he really just wanted to earth to swallow him whole, this whole day was already a disaster.

 

“It was crazy man. I thought you would've been on the case, it was an absolute mess.” Wally was far too gleeful about the entire situation.

 

“Yeah”

 

“Strangest thing is, it wasn't even a Meta.”

 

God since when had the roads been this bumpy. Ever bump causing a white hot shot of pain to travel up Barry's leg. He grit his teeth.

 

 “It was just a normal person. Well, an insanely tough rage crazy normal person. But like, if this has happened once, what’s to stop all of the non-meta-humans trying to fight the Flash? I would not want to be that guy right now.”

 

Wally was right. How did Barry not realise this? Not only was he in pain now, but his defeat had been broadcasted. Sure Mick was no ordinary human, but he still wasn’t a meta. Crime rates would be going up, this could even start gang wars. Meaning both his day job and his night job were about to get a lot harder, and that wasn’t even considering Zoom.

 

 

******

 

 

Len made his way through factory district that lead to the Rogues warehouse. He hoped to eventually upgrade to somewhere nicer, maybe a bar, where they could meet and plan. Of course weapon tests were best done somewhere deserted, still it still seemed too cliché to be holed up in a warehouse.

Len had been so careful when constructing his team. He thought that the Ferris Air incident was enough to win over the loyalty of the metas. Obviously he had calculated wrong. He had been keeping a close eye on Hartley, he was the new addition to the team. Hartley did his bit perfectly, the job had been flawless. No alarms had been triggered, the Flash hadn’t been alerted, and all of the guards had been knocked out. They only thing that Len didn’t factor in was Bivolo’s stupidity. He had pulled off three jobs with them before, his powers were exceptionally useful for crowd control, and made for a good distraction. Len had been generous with those on his team, he gave them a place to stay when the needed it, and an even cut in all of their profits. Yet apparently it wasn’t enough.

 

Len walked into the warehouse eyes immediately seeking out Mick, needing to know his partner was alright. Yet the sight he was met with was unexpected. Mark Mardon. Standing behind the prone unconscious body of Bivolo. The tension in the room was palpable, Lisa stood across the room with her gun trained on him, Shawna and Hartley were glancing between the two, tense and ready for a fight.

Len had his finger on the trigger of the cold gun in a heartbeat.

 

 “Nice of you to join us Cold”

 

“What the hell is going on Mardon?”

 

“Ran into your friend here,” he nodded at Bivolo “Figured your business with him was unfinished.”

 

“You’re not doing this out of the goodness of your heart Mardon” Len sneered, “what do you want?”

 

“Simple. I give you him, and you let me into your little band of _Rogues_. Otherwise-” he raised a hand, creating a swirling ball of ice in him palm “things might get a bit… stormy.”

 

“Here’s the thing _Weather Wizard”_ Len drawled, as he slowly circled around the room, keeping his distance until he was standing between his sister and the man, “I do _not_ tolerate threats.”

 

“Mark don’t do this.” Shawna’s voice was a warning left unheard.  

 

On any other day Len would have considered letting Mark work with them. But coming into his base, threatening him and his team, well, that wasn’t acceptable. “Why do you even want to become part of the Rogues?”

 

“In case you didn’t notice, we all have superhero problem.”

 

Lens grip on his gun tightened.

 

“Now more than ever is the time to strike, he’s weak. You know I don’t know why you didn’t just let Heatwave finish him off last night. Would have saved us the trouble”

 

Lens blood was boiling, his knuckles white. Visons of Barry’s radiant smile flashing behind his eyes. It took him a moment before he trusted himself to speak.

 

 “And why would we want to do that?” His voice was cold and full of unspoken threats.

 

“Well I for one want revenge,” Mardon turned towards Shawna, “he and his _team_ stole a months of your life. And for what? Hell, I never even did anything before I was locked up.”

 

Shawna’s eyes were pleading. Interesting, she obviously cared for Mark, but was still siding with their team. Good. “I want to move on Mark, you have to stop obsessing over revenge, first for your brother now this-”

 

Mardon’s eyes flashed “Joe West will get what’s coming to him, don’t you doubt it. But eliminating this hero first will make that _much_ easier.”

 

“I have an arrangement with the Flash. No killing, no targeting his team, and in return he lets us be, doesn’t put us all in prison.”

 

“Oh yeah? So why did you end up in a cell, that _I_ broke you out of”

 

“That was, complicated”

 

Mardon scoffed.

 

“If you won’t let me in, then my friend and I will be leaving. I’m sure he has a lot that he can tell me” Mardon glanced down at Bivolo “with the right persuasion.”

 

Len turned to Lisa, she shook her head minutely. Bivolo knew too much. Not only their base, and how they worked. But he knew who the planned to sell the paintings too. Sure they could find another buyer, but he didn’t want to cross his dealer. A surprisingly small amount of people were willing to fence world famous artworks.

 

Len spoke slowly and carefully, “I can’t ‘let you in’” Mardon tensed, the temperature of the room dropping noticeably, “yet. If you are willing prove you can play by my rules, I will _consider_ letting you join this organisation.”

 

Mark started, “Consi-”

 

Len cut him off, “And, I’ll let you live. If you haven’t noticed, you are outgunned.”

 

Mark looked around the room, Len and Lisa had their fingers on the trigger, and even Hartley had his sonic gloves on. If this came to a fight it would be messy.

 

“Mark. Let this go.” Shawna said sternly

Len looked over at her in surprise, her voice was like steel, and he could see Mardon relenting. 

 

“This isn’t over Cold.” Mark finally lowered his hands, yet if looks could kill Len would be six feet under already.

 

Len grinned. “Where would the fun be in that?”

 

It was as if the entire room let out a breath the moment Mardon left the building. Shawna slumped and sat back on the bench, the fight drained out of her. Len walked over to her, she was obviously distressed at seeing mark again, had they been involved? Regardless Len had other priorities,

 

“Where’s Mick?”                                                                                           

 

Shawna sighed, “He’s out the back. I gave him some pretty heavy pain killers, so he might be out for a while.”

 

“Is it bad?”

 

“A few broken bones and bruising, but nothing serious.”

 

A weight lifted off of Len’s chest. Mick was alright.

 

“So what do we do with this guy?” Hartley asked as he nudged Bivolo with his foot, jumping back suddenly when the man twitched.

 

Everyone turned to Len, “I’ve got an idea”

 

***

 

 Barry was met with a cacophony of noise the moment he stepped into the cortex.

 

“Barry!” “Are you okay?” “What happened?” “Where did you go man, we couldn’t track you, you just disappeared.” “Thank god you’re alright”

 

Barry was overwhelmed with relief, but all he could do in that moment, was give his family a weary smile, and slide down the wall finally able to rest. Safe.

Iris, Caitlin and Joe rushed to his side instantly,

 

“Barr are you okay?” Iris scanned his body, trying to find the source of his pain. Barry was so grateful that she didn’t have to see him last night. Letting Len see him when he was so weak was one thing, but he didn’t think he would be able to handle the pity in Iris eyes.

 

“’m fine. Just tired.”

 

“What happened son?” Joe was crouched next to him, with a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

 

“Heatwave, he got whammied by Bivolo and-

 

Cisco cut him off, “Yeah we saw man, it’s all over the news.”  

 

Barry winced. It was then that Caitlin took action, deciding that the interrogation was over until he had healed. She helped him up, with Joe being a crutch after his leg nearly crumbled beneath him. There was a small gasp when Caitlin was finally able to inspect his leg. His leg was swollen and mottled with dark bruises.

 

“Should have seen the other guy” Barry laughed weakly.

Caitlin gently felt around the area, a small frown on her face.

Oh no. “What?”

“Huh?”

 

“You’re doing that face. The face that means bad news.”

 

Caitlin paused, “your tibia healed in the wrong place. We have to reset the bone. It’s going to hurt. A lot.”  

 

Barry let his head fall back onto the bed. Could this day get any worse? He sighed, “Let’s do it.”

 

 

***

 

 

Barry was once again sat in Wells- No - Thawnes wheelchair, with strict instructions not to move his leg for a three more hours. Iris and Joe had left after they were certain that Barry was okay. They had been up all night worried about him, driving through central in case he had collapsed in come back street. Caitlin had left to meet with Jay, leaving only Barry and Cisco in the cortex.

 

“Oh hey Cisco,” he wheeled himself to the discarded backpack, and threw it to Cisco. “It kind of took a lot of damage

When Cisco unzipped the backpack he let out a shriek. He pulled the tattered remains of the suit from the bag, with a look of absolute horror.

 

“What did you do to my suit?!”

 

“I thought we settled on ‘our suit’”

 

“Well not when you treat it like this”

 

“Don’t blame me. Blame Heatwave, he’s the one who melted it onto me.”

 

“I should give that dude a piece of my mind, well, if he wasn’t so terrifying- wait did you say it melted _onto_ you?”

 

Barry gave a grim nod.

 

“Shit. How did you get it off?”

 

“I didn’t”

 

“Then ho-”

 

“Cold did”

 

Cisco cringed, “Ew. No. Now I have the mental image of Cold undressing you and that is not something I ever wanted to think about.” Cisco shuddered, Barry finally felt his mood lifting with Ciscos reaction.  

Before he could continue ranting about the suit a shrill ringtone chimed. Cisco first checked his pocket, the fumbled around the desk until he pulled Barry’s phone from the mess of papers.

 

“We got it from the precinct, thought you might have called” Cisco explained as he handed it over.

_Jack Frost_ was calling. Barry felt his heart leap to his throat, he glanced at Cisco who was walking out of the room mumbling about the repairs before answering.

 

“Hey”

 

_“Are you at Star Labs?”_

“Um- Yeah. Why-”

 

_“Come outside Red”_

The line disconnected. What was going on? Was Len _here_? Barry’s head was spinning as he rolled towards the exit. Why would he be here? Unless… Unless he was here to tell Barry that he didn’t mean what he said the night before. That he was just consoling him while he healed. Didn’t mean anything by the kiss. Didn’t want Barry to get the wrong idea. But that was crazy right? Len had seemed so sincere.  Right?

 

Barry got to the door, and eased himself out of the chair. He wasn’t going to face Len like this. He would take the pain and the verbal abuse from Caitlin, he didn’t want Lens concern. Not after everything he had already done from him last night.

 

In front of Star Labs, was Rainbow Raider. He was unconscious, and tied up, complete with a rainbow bow. Len was leaning against the wall, looking like the embodiment of _cool_ ness, arms folded against his leather jacket clad chest, with a signature smirk.

 

“Took your time Scarlet.”

 

“Has Captain Cold changed his tune? Is he now brining in the bad guys instead of recruiting?”

Barry smiled, walking over to where the man stood, unable to hide the limp. Lens eyes flicked down, noticing instantly.

  
“Only the ones that cross me. I’ll admit the bow was a bit much, but I think it suits him.”

 

 “Do you-”“Why did you-” They spoke over each other. Barry made a gesture for Len to go first.

 

Len already looked defeated as he spoke, “Look kid. If you didn’t mean what you said last night. I understand, you were in pain…” he trailed off.

 

“About wanting to give this,” Barry motioned between them “a chance?”

 

Len nodded, “I won’t hold you to anything you said while delirious from pain.”

 

 “No, Len I meant every word of it, only-”

 

“What?”

 

“Well. I thought you might have- been going along with it to make me feel better. I mean you walked away the first time I kissed you, so I thought-” Barry’s heart was pounding, his eyes pleading. He was certain this was leading to rejection, but yet…

 

“I may be a liar Barry. But I wouldn’t lie about this.”

 

Barry let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding, “Really?” He beamed, “so- um-“

 

Barry felt himself turning red as he stumbled for something to say. He was never good at asking people out, let alone supervillains. What did Len do when he wasn’t stealing things? Did he go to the movies? Was that too cliché for a first official date? Maybe dinner? But where could they go where Len wouldn’t get arrested on site?

 

Len smirked at him “Do you want to have dinner with me?”

 

“I-Yes! Well, actually no. Because my leg is still technically broken and I mean I think I might go sleep for the next three days, and you still need to heal and you’re not ready I guess we could do take out but that might-“ 

 

“Scarlet, chill. Not tonight.”

 

“Oh. Right.” He scratched the back of his neck. “Well, how about next week?”

 

Barry took a step forward, unprepared for the pain and fell forward. For once Len’s reflexes were quicker than his own, and strong arms were wrapped around him before he could hit the ground.

 

Barry blushed stumbling apologies before he looked up and met Lens eyes. His sentence trailed off as he got lost in the depths of his eyes. How could they be so icy blue but then radiantly green, and a stormy grey all at once? It was a colour pallet Barry was envious of, he thought could look at them all day. Barry realised how long he had been silent, and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

 

“Hi” His brain felt like it literally turned to mush when he was near this man.

 

Len smiled “Hey”

 

Barry absently traced the bruise on his face with a frown, before Len ducked his head, and placed a gentle chaste kiss on his lips. He murmured into the space between their lips,

 

“Tuesday, 7, my place?”

 

Barry hummed a yes, leaning in to capture Lens lips with his own, and in that single moment all of the pain and the rest of the world just melted away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry that this update took forever, life happened and writing got sidetracked. Thank you so so so much to anyone who kept with it after all this time.  
> I'm not all too sure if I'm going to continue this, if you want to read more, please let me know, i don't want to leave people hanging :P  
> Thankyou so much for your support and to every single person who reads this. <3  
> (also if you pick up any mistakes don't hesitate to let me know.)


	12. Wedding dresses and Dinner

Barry’s foot was tapping restlessly on the lush white carpet. He was resisting every urge to move from the stool he was perched on, not willing to risk breaking something in such an elegant shop. In truth the dress shop hardly deserved the title, with its lofty ceilings and crystal chandelier glinting in the light, it was more palace than shop. He felt as if he shouldn’t even be allowed to set foot in a place so elegant. Barry stared at the white curtain Iris had disappeared behind. _White_. Floor to ceiling, everything was a shade of white, except for the occasional hint of gold trimming the furniture.

 

Barry’s stomach was churning, but he couldn’t pinpoint the source of the unrest. Was it just nerves _for_ Iris? A dull sorrow for what they could have had, what they _would_ have had together if he hadn’t changed the timeline? The weight of what he had done to allow this moment to ever be plausible, for Iris and Eddie to get their well-deserved happy ever after? Excitement? Perhaps even nerves for his quickly approaching date with Len. All the emotions rolled around in a constant turmoil as Barry waited. Time seemed to slow down. Each tick of the clock took an eternity, and Barry was left alone with his thoughts.

 

Then a shuffle of fabric, the curtains drawn open, and every problem dropped away. Iris was simply breathtaking. The dress was perfect, she looked like a vision. Barry stood mutely, his face aching from his smile.

 

The dress was a classical style, lace sleeves with flowing patterns contrasting perfectly to Iris skin, the sleeves connected to a curving sweetheart neckline. The bodice was cinched with lace patterns overlaying, running down to the beginnings of the skirt, which flowed elegantly about her, flaring out modestly.

 

After picking his jaw up off of the floor, Barry realised that she was waiting for him to say something, all he could managed was;

 

“Wow”

 

Iris smiled nervously, “yeah?”

 

“You look _incredible_ Iris.”

 

Iris took a step up onto the pedestal, peering at her reflection. She twisted and turned in the mirror, a slight furrow appearing between her brows, “you don’t think it’s too much?”

 

Barry took her hands in his, “Do _you_ like it?”

 

She nodded tears welling in her eyes but grinning ear to ear. Barry felt his own eyes mist up. Two years ago he would never have believed that he could be this happy to see Iris marry another man. Yet here he was, moments away from sobbing with joy.

 

“Then it’s perfect. Eddie might just about faint when he sees you” He said with a smile.

Iris laughed, pulling Barry into a hug.

 

“Thank you. For being here. For everything.”

 

He was honoured that Iris wanted _him_ there. Without having a mother to share this experience with, he knew that a part of Iris was aching for the life she had pictured in her dreams as a child. When her mother was there with her for these moments.

 

But seeing Iris like this, looking like a picture perfect bride, Barry was overwhelmed with pride and love. It made everything feel so real. Iris was really going to get the chance to live her life happily with Eddie. They could have a future together. Eobard wouldn't ruin their lives _._ It made everything worth it.

 

*****

  
When he got back to the precinct, Barry knew he was grinning like an idiot. Despite the pile of work that awaited him, nothing could dampen his mood. He was just walking up the first few steps to his lab when he saw Eddie walking down to him holding some kind of file.

  
"Hey Bar- " 

  
He was cut off a bone crushing hug. 

  
  
"Nice to see you too Barry" he chuckled.   
  
Barry pulled back, still smiling.

   
"Iris found her dress today. You're going to love it." 

 

Eddie beamed his entire face lighting up. Barry hadn’t thought he could have been happier, but at seeing Eddie, and his love for Iris clearly written all over his face, Barry was elated.  Iris was going to have a wonderful life with this man, he had no doubt that Eddie would do right by her. And for once, that thought didn’t leave Barry with the sinking feeling that he would never experience love like that. For once, Barry’s life was looking up.

 

“Really?”                                                        

 

“Yeah.  But I can’t say anymore, Man of Honour code.”

 

Eddie laughed, “I wouldn’t doubt it if Iris actually made you swear on a bible.”

 

“Oh trust me she did. I don’t think she’d ever speak to me again if I broke the code.” Eddie laughed and slapped Barry on the shoulder as he went to walk off,

 

“Hey, were you going ask me something before?”

 

“Right, yes. I needed to give you this, it’s another file on Zoom. I don’t think it has much evidence, just a few interviews with witnesses, but I thought it might help. Work out a pattern or something.”

 

And instantly Barry felt his mood come crashing down.

 

Zoom.

 

Somehow, he had managed to forget. Even his nightmares had left him for the past few days. Yet, he still couldn’t escape the reality that the monster was still out there, hurting people, all because of him. He was trying with all his might to find some way to stop the speedster, yet had only drawn a blank.

 

****

 

That night Barry sketched for hours, delicate lace, dark hands upon soft fabric, a face obscured by a veil. Yet late in the night, the nightmares crept up on him.

 

****

 

Barry was determined not to be late to this date. For once in his life he _would_ be on time. He had gotten off work, and quickly done a patrol of the city. He stopped one car thief, but the city had seemed calm tonight. He left Caitlin and Cisco with strict instructions not to call him unless it was really important, which of course lead to an inquisition he had to dodge.

 

“Wait why?”                                                                                     

 

“I’m going out with some friends.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Cisco,” Caitlin chastised, “Barry is allowed to have a life outside of here.”

 

“Yeah but like, we’re your only friends. No offence man.”

 

Barry frowned, trying to defend himself, but Cisco was pretty right. Outside of star labs and his family he didn’t have any other close friends.

  
Caitlin paused considering, “actually yeah who-?” She gasped “are you going on a date?”

 

Barry stammered “what no, I’m just going out with- um- you don’t know them.” he cursed his complexion, why did his blushing have to give him away all the time. It’s no wonder he was such a bad liar.

 

Cisco and Caitlin glanced at each other, instantly coming the same conclusion,

“It is a date!”

 

Their questions came instantly.

 

“Who is she?”

“Where are you going?”

“Do we know her?”  
“Where did you meet?

 

Barry had backed away, knowing if he even tried to answer on of their questions he would just dig himself into a hole. “okayyy, see you tomorrow guys.” He had run out with the sound of their protests following him down the hall.

 

***

 

He was left now staring at his closet. What did he wear to a dinner date with a supervillain? Did he dress casual? Or like he would for a regular first date? What did he even wear to a first date? Did he own _any_ clothes? He picked up a maroon dress shirt that could work, but as soon as he put it on he noticed a huge yellow paint stain on the sleeve. When did that even get there? He groaned in frustration. He sped into countless outfits before finally settling on a blue button down and black jeans. Throwing on his jacket, he glanced at his reflection again, should he wear a tie? Was that too much?  No, he shook his head. He was overthinking this. He was just nervous. What did he have to be nervous about? He already knew Len better than a usual first date, hell they had even shared a bed, twice.  Barry took a breath in, he could do this. He glanced at his watch, shit, he had one minute to get there. There had never been a better time to have superpowers.

 

Barry got to Lens house with seconds to spare and for the first time he noticed the exterior of the house; a single story building painted white with a copper coloured roof. It was inconspicuous and homely. It wasn't in the best neighbourhood, yet it still looked welcoming without being outlandish. He had just raised his hand to as it opened.

 

Len smirked at him as he opened the door, “I’m impressed, you’re actually on time.” He looked practically edible, wearing black jeans and a tight black Henley with the sleeves rolled to his elbows he looked like sin incarnate.

 

Barry was lost for words for a moment, thinking about all the things he would like to do with the man before him.

 

“Uh- It happens occasionally.”

 

Len turned back into his house, commenting over his shoulder, “You’re on fire you know.”

 

Barry was puzzled for an instant, was that a compliment? Then he looked down and saw the smoke rising from his shoes. Goddamn it, this was his last pair of good, not singed, shoes. Barry grumbled stomping his feet to snuff out the flame.

 

He laughed awkwardly, “You wouldn’t believe how often that happens,” he toed off his ashen shoes, glaring at his mismatched socks, “Cisco’s being working on a friction resistant compound to coat them in, but well,” He looked down at his smoking shoes on the porch, “it’s been a bit of a hit or miss. More often miss.”

 

Len was smirking at him, “I thought Mick was most likely to burn down my house, but now Scarlet, you’re running a close competition.”

 

Lens house had changed since Barry had last been there, well the last time he saw the living room.  It oozed sophistication, with black and white artworks framed upon the walls. There was a plush dark leather couch in the centre, facing a flat screen tv.

 

“I like what you’ve done with the place, beats the abandoned look any day”

 

“I’ll have you know Barry I had just moved in when you stumbled into my bed.”

 

Barry blushed at the memory. He wished he could just forget that night. Though he had a feeling Len would _never_ let him.

 

“I never asked how you found my address.”

 

Barry folded his arms, “I’m not going to reveal my tricks to you”

 

Len laughed, “Are you finally starting to learn to be less trusting?”

 

“Only for you Cold” Barry joked.

 

***

 

As they walked toward the kitchen, Barry was hit with the most wonderful smell, it made his stomach growl and mouth water. Len hummed as he bustled around the kitchen. Barry felt so out of his element watching Len work. There was a smoothness and grace to his actions, even while cooking. He seemed to know exactly where he needed to be and what he needed to do each and every second. Such a major difference to Barry's method of cooking, running flustered between tasks to re-read the recipe only to find he messed up five steps ago. It was a side of him Barry hadn’t seen before. Sure he was in control when he was pulling a heist or working on mechanics, yet that was Cold, not _Len._

 

"You know Red I was actually counting on you being late."

 

"Oh uh- sorry?"

 

Len shook his head ruefully at the speedster.

 

"It smells amazing, what is it?"

 

Len didn’t look up from the pot he was stirring, "Food."

 

Barry glared at the back of his head, moving to lean on the bench next to the stove.

 

"It’s just a spaghetti Bolognese. Nothing too fancy, figured you would need a lot of carbs.”

 

Barry smiled at that. Len took his metabolism into account when cooking. That was definitely one upside of dating someone who knows he’s the Flash. "Where did you learn to cook so well?"

 

“Don't complement me too soon, you haven't even tried it.”

 

“I don't need to. I'm still having dreams about that omelette."

 

Len chuckled, “Here, try this,” Len held up the spoon, Barry dipped his head to taste the sauce, moaning at the flavour. This _had_ to be illegal or something. No food was allowed to taste _that_ good. Lens eyes were dark when he looked back up, using his thumb to wipe away the trace of sauce from the corner of Barry’s mouth, and bringing it to his own lips. Barry followed the movement intently, food suddenly far away from his mind, he leant forward and-

 

A timer binged. Shattering the moment, Barry resisted the urge to sigh in frustration as Len moved away.

 

"Here, make yourself useful and chop the parsley."

 

Barry stared at the other man blankly for a moment. Oh. Right. Cooking.

Barry picked up the knife cautiously, while he could create chemical compounds needing accuracy to the micro-litre, it seemed every time he set foot in a kitchen disasters happened.

 

“If these leaves spontaneously combust when I touch them, I did warn you.”

 

Len rolled his eyes at him, “It’s not that hard.”

 

Barry looked down at the cutting board, and carefully tried to cut the herb. He was trying to slice it but despite his best efforts it kept getting squashed and not cutting despite how hard he tried.

 

“Surely someone who can run at the speed of sound can figure out how to cook. Plus shouldn’t you be good at following instructions? Scientist and all?”

 

“One would think so. But no.” He had been known to burn ramen noodles on a bad day. Who knew that was even possible?

 

Len leaned over him, guiding his hand as he cut. “You have to do smooth strokes.” Barry could feel the heat radiation off the other man, and kept getting distracted by the way his tattoos moved with his arms as he shifted. Yet in no time he had picked up on the technique, even if he pretended for a moment more to not know, just to feel Lens weight behind him.

 

Eventually they fell into a rhythm, Len instructing Barry what to do, and more than once showing him how to do it. They navigated around each other in the small space, working in a comfortable silence. Before Barry knew it, there was a delicious meal on the table.

 

Barry took a seat, the nerves of before settling in again, as this started to feel more like a ‘proper date’.

"Wine?" Len held up a bottle of red wine.

 

"I don't really drink"

 

Len smirked, "Not what I saw at Christmas boy scout."

 

Barry could feel his ears turning red, "No I mean uh just regular alcohol doesn't affect me. Christmas was from something else."

 

"Ah, still, it complements the flavour"

 

"Thought you just liked it ‘cause it was red." Barry teased.

 

Len raised an eyebrow, "There's only one red thing I have eyes for Scarlet"

 

Barry could only laugh at the stupid grin on Lens face. The man was an idiot.

 

“You know I think we’ve basically covered every date topic already, I mean I _have_ read your file.”

 

“You flatter me. I’m guessing work is off limits?”

 

“Yep, and the Rogues?”

 

“Of course.”

 

There was an awkward silence, they were at odds in so many area of their lives; would this ever work? Yet as Barry first tasted the food, he realised that Len was so much more than Captain Cold, just as he was more than just the Flash. The food was absolutely divine. If Barry hadn't seen Len cook it with his own eyes he would have thought Len abducted a world famous chef. He was in awe.

 

“You could give up crime and become a chef, this is amazing.”

 

“And wouldn’t you love that.”

 

“I’d be your number one customer.”

 

“But I wouldn’t get to see you in your skin tight suit anymore.”

 

“Well,” Barry lowered his voice, “maybe on special occasions.”

 

Len leered over the table, eyes flicking down to Barry’s lips. “Admit it, you would miss me.”

 

Barry smiled, “it is nice to have an enemy who doesn’t _actually_ want me dead.”

 

“Enemy? I think arch nemesis is more appropriate.”

 

Barry huffed a laugh at his dramatics, “I’ll settle for nemesis.”

 

Barry took a sip of his wine, _wow_ , that really did complement the dish. He had never been a huge fan of wine, even when he could get drunk, but this was exceptional.

 

"But really, who taught you to cook?"

 

Len smiled sadly, "My mother"

 

"You never talk about her, what was she like?"

 

"She was wonderful; kind, warm, everything my father wasn't.” Len paused, “I didn’t know her very well. She left when I was young. Before Lisa was born.”

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

Barry frowned, “but then how..?” he trailed off.

 

“Lisa and I are half siblings.”

 

Barry nodded, knowing more than anyone that family ran deeper than blood.

 

“She found out Lewis was cheating on her with Lisa’s mother. She confronted him, and he forced her to leave. Threatening to have her arrested if she took me with her. She died a year later.”

 

Barry reached over the table, and held Len’s hand. The only gesture he could give of comfort.

“I’m so sorry.”

 

“He was charming to everyone he met, fooling them all, then behind closed doors he,” Len paused trying to find the words, “well, he changed.”

 

Barry couldn’t believe anyone could be so cruel to the man before him. This man who despite everything still had such _good_ inside him. The man that would protect his sister at all costs. Who had grown tough due to circumstance, yet was still incredibly sweet and charming.

 

“I guess you didn’t read _that_ in my file?”

 

“No…” Barry frowned, now he thought about it, he was positive it said Lisa and Len had the same mother.

 

Len answered his unasked question, “Dear old Dad didn’t want anyone to know he had a child with a black woman.” He sneered. “He pulled some strings and got all the evidence erased.”

 

“Wow. What a jerk.”

 

Len laughed. “That’s one way to put it.”

 

****

 

The time had flown by, the light dim and plates empty. Len stood and went to clear the plates, only for Barry to rush past, in a whirlwind, he washed dried and put everything away before Len could even walk to the kitchen.

 

Len chuckled, “Do you know how to do _anything_ slowly?”

 

“I can think of one thing” He pulled the other man towards him by the front of his shirt. Slowly leaning in for a soft kiss. He could feel Len smile against his lips,

 

“I was going to suggest dessert, but this is _much_ better.”

 

Len surged forward causing Barry’s back to hit the fridge. Barry wrapped his arms around Len, deepening the kiss. It was hot heavy and amazing. They moved together perfectly, igniting every nerve. Barry groaned into the kiss as Lens hands curled possessively into his hair, heat pooling low in his belly. Barry raked his hands down Lens back, needing _more_. He hooked his leg around Lens hips, pulling him impossibly closer. They both moaned at the contact.

“Goddamn kid, gonna kill me,” Len breathed at his ear, before kissing and nipping at his neck, leaving Barry breathless. Len pulled back and in an instant had Barry’s other leg wrapped around his waist, holding him against the fridge. Shit that was hot. He had never had a partner that could manhandle him so easily. Len wrapped an arm around his back, the other palming his ass, as he walked him out of the kitchen.

Barry couldn’t help but huff a laugh into Lens neck, “so much for slow.”

 

“Complaining?” Len’s voice was dark, gravely and _delicious_.

 

“Never”

 

Len stumbled to the couch, dropping Barry down before straddling him. Their kisses were feverish, Len was holding himself up on an elbow, by Barry’s head. Barry was surrounded by the feeling, the smell, the taste of Len, it was too much and not nearly enough all at once. Barry ground their hips together, arching up to find friction. Their shirts quickly became a hindrance, had it always been this hot in here? Barry dragged lens shirt up from the back, tugging it over his head, but it got caught on his arms. Barry laughed breathlessly as Len struggled to free himself from the shirt. Arms raised and his face hidden by the fabric. He managed to free one arm, tearing the shirt off him and throwing it across the room with a glower. He glared at Barry as he laughed beneath him, 

 

“Captain Cold, defeated by a shirt.” Barry snickered.

 

“You think that’s funny?” Len deadpanned.

 

Barry laughed harder at the stern expression on Lens face, unable to look at the man without bursting into a new set of giggles.

 

“I’ll give you something to laugh at.”

 

Barry shrieked as Len skittered his hands up and down his sides tickling him mercilessly. He tried to escape but Len had him pinned, no amount of wriggling could save him. He laughed until he was breathless, gasping for Len to stop this torture.

 

Barry gasped out between his laughter, “I know why-” Lens hands went under his shirt, “they call you-” his fingers brushed over his ribs, “a villain now” Len chuckled at Barry’s turmoil. The man was evil. Barry cursed his powers for making everything more sensitive.

 

“Lennnn stop” Barry whined, tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

Len leaned in close, “say please”

 

“Pleeaassee”

 

Len’s hands didn’t stop, moving lightly along his arms. Wait. Barry’s leg was vibrating. Was that him? Oh shit his phone.

 

“Len,” he gasped, “stop. Phone.”

 Len pulled back, but the smile on his face was sinister.

 

Barry fumbled for his phone, answering breathless,

“Cisco- it better be important.”

 

_“Why are you out of breath? What did I interrupt- wait, no don’t tell me! Oh god.”_

 

“What is it?” Barry snapped, urgency from the way Len was snaking his hands up his torso in a new form of torture.

 

_“A women’s shelter on 22 nd is being attacked.”_

 

Barry held the phone to his chest for a moment, flopping back onto the couch. Why? Why was he the superhero? Couldn’t the city save itself for once?! Barry looked at Len, who looked gorgeous, shirtless and cheeks flushed. There was nothing he wanted more than to stay.

 

“Go.” Len said softly. “I would love to tell you to stay, but you can’t let this happen.”

 

Barry sighed, drawing the phone back up to his ear.

 

_“-rry? You there? I’m guessing your date went well then.”_

 

“On my way.”

 

The second he hung up the phone, he wrapped a hand around the back of Lens neck and pulled him down into an earthshattering kiss. A kiss full of the promise of more.

 

Len murmured against his lips, “go be a hero Red.” And with a gust of wind he was gone.

 

*******

Barry collapsed onto his bed, his mind drifting to the date. He hadn’t needed to fight anyone to stop the meta. He just talked to the guy, talked him down. It was a nice change, having someone listen to his reasoning rather than trying to beat him up. In fact, it was probably the first and only time that that would work for him.

 

Barry grabbed his phone as he leaned back onto his pillows, sending a text to Len.

 

_“I stopped the meta. I’m so tired I might sleep for a year.”_

 

He put the phone by his pillow, drifting to sleep in the minute it took to buzz.

 

_Good to know you’re alright kid._

 

Barry smiled at the text, practically hearing Lens voice as he read it. He was just about to drift to sleep when he remembered what he had wanted to ask.

 

_“You know, you never gave me back the painting”_

 

He was asleep before the last text came through.

 

_“Goodnight Barry.”_

****

 

Barry fumbled for his buzzing phone, not wanting to lift his head off the pillow, last night had been perfect, well, despite the abrupt ending. He didn’t want anything to ruin his tiny bubble of joy. But of course, that would never happen.

 

 _“Hey Barry, you awake?”_ Cisco’s voice was far too happy for Barry’s sleep addled mind.

Barry groaned, “I am now.”

_“Turn on the TV”_

 

“What? Why?” he let his eyes drift shut, just a couple minutes more…

_“Just do it.”_

 

He sighed, “ugh fine.”

 

Barry flashed down to the living room and flicked the tv on, the bright and cheery voice of a morning show presenter assaulting him instantly.

 

He flopped onto the sofa, “Cisco why am I…” he trailed off as he saw a flash of something familiar on the screen, before his sleepy brain could recognise what had been shown the picture cut away. Footage of the Central City art gallery was being played, and next to it was- oh no.

 

“Centrals top criminal Captain Cold broke into the art gallery last night, but instead of stealing a priceless artwork, he actually left a piece _behind_. Leaving police baffled and everyone wondering _why_.”

 

Barry sunk into the couch wishing it would swallow his whole.

 

“Has Cold reached a new level of narcissism, hanging his own portrait in the gallery? Who is this _B.A_? Is he a famous artist that Cold kidnaped? Is the piece stolen? Or is this by a special someone in his life? You never know, even villains need love. Tune in after the break for interviews with staff. Also coming up, a new pain free way to lose weight, does it work or is it too good to be true?” 

Barry turned off the tv, the silence over the phone was deafening,

 

“….Cisco?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that took a while to write.  
> I have decided to see this through to the end, however long that may take, thanks to all your wonderful comments.  
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, there were a few ideas in it that I've been waiting to add since chapter one.  
> I'm tempted to take this one of two ways, either leave as simply fluff and plot, or add in some smut along the way, what do you guys think? what would you rather see?  
> Thankyou all for sticking with this for so long i really appriciate each and every one of you <3  
> (Let me know if you find any mistakes i missed)


	13. Drawings and Challenges

Barry’s heart was hammering in his chest. Would Cisco realise? Would he know that-

 

“Are you commissioning paintings to villains now?” Cisco’s voice was mostly jovial, and Barry could have sighed in relief. Though there was a _hint_ of suspicion, explaining why he had dragged Barry out of bed.

 

“No I-”

  
Cisco cut him off, “That’s yours isn’t it? I mean it looks like your style but what are you doing man, painting villains?” Cisco was talking so fast Barry could barely get a word in sideways.

“I-”

 

“I mean don’t get me wrong, it’s a pretty incredible painting. But like how did he even get that? Did you like put it up on ebay? Or did he steal it? Or was it -”

 

“Cisco, I need to call you back.” Barry rushed out, hanging up the phone to a faint cry of “Wait Barry I don’t-”

  
He paced the room, mind whirring, what was Len doing?

 

***

 

Barry pounded on Lens door, storming past him the second it opened.

 

“Sure, Barry come inside” Len mumbled as he closed the door.

 

Barry rounded on him, half shouting, “What were you thinking Len?”

 

“I was thinking of making some coffee, want some?”

 

Barry glared at him, taking a step forward backing him against the door. “Don’t play dumb, you know exactly what I’m talking about.”  
  
Cold shrugged, a supressed smirk playing at his lips, “You asked for it back. I just put it where it belonged.”

 

“Only you would be so vain and narcissistic- you think this is funny?”

 

“Red, what’s the harm, it was a good painting.”

 

“That’s not the point”

 

“And after this your artwork will sell for thousands.”

 

“Yeah, I could also put up a neon sign saying ‘Barry Allen is the Flash.’”

 

Len scoffed, “How would anyone make that connection?”

 

“What I paint is-” Barry scrubbed his hands over his hair, he didn’t even know how to describe-

 

Len narrowed his eyes at the change in his demeanour, “What are you-”

                                                                               

Within a second Barry had whisked Len out the door and before he could finish his sentence had dropped him in the middle of his bedroom.

 

“-thinki- Barry! Bit of warning next time?” Len groaned as he held onto the bedframe until the room stopped swaying. Barry rushed around his room, partially to clean all the clothes off the floor, but mostly to uncover all of his paintings he had stashed away.

 

“Sorry”

 

Len leered as he sauntered towards Barry, damn him, somehow the man could even make sweatpants look sexy. “If you wanted me to come back to your place kid, all you needed to do was ask.” Barry swallowed, vividly remembering their interrupted evening. No, Barry was angry at him, _stay focused_.

 

Barry coughed, breaking from Lens intense gaze. He gestured to his paintings, “what do you see?”

 

Len observed them intently, Barry began to doubt himself more and more, as he realised this was the first time he’d shown anyone his art.

 

“Barry, these are _incredible_.” Lens voice sounded star struck, and Barry was taken aback, his cheeks burning. “You deserve an entire exhibition for this.”

 

“But it’s all related to Flash stuff”

 

“So? You’re just a Central City artist painting recent events.”

 

“Len really _look_ at this. It's my view of the city, my view of the speed force, my view of Zoom.”  The paintings were all infused with the indescribable view and thrum of power from the speed force, it was the rush Barry could never put into words, but he could show it on a canvas.

 

“Someone will put it together.” 

  
Len thumbed through a sketchbook, as he considered, “so sell them as the Flash. I'm sure they'll go for triple the price.”

  
“Len! No! I'm not about to commercialise myself. Sure I could use the money but I will not use myself- well, the Flash, as a marketing strategy. And plus you sort of ruined that, my initials were on the painting of you- are you even listening to me?”

 

Lens back was turned to him, flicking through sketch books piled up on the bed. He was slowly turning the pages, absorbed in one of the books, as Barry caught sight of it he realised with a jolt what was within its pages. The drawings of Len. Pages filled with his hands, his faint smile, his tattoos, his eyes. Barry felt embarrassment colour his cheeks as he resisted the urge to snatch it off Len and hide it away forever.

 

“You don’t have to look at those, I know they’re not great. Oh man now I feel like I look super creepy like I’ve been stalking you or something. I swear I haven’t, I wasn’t really thinking, I was just trying to relax, and it just happened”, he rambled.

 

Lens voice betrayed no emotion, “this is all from memory?”

  
“Yeah I mean, they’re not very good, everything I drew paled to the real thing.” Barry said with a small smile.

 

“Well if you ask me nicely I could be persuaded.”

 

“Persuaded? To do what?”

 

“Well, how do they say” Len contemplated, “to let you draw me like one of your French girls.”

 

Barry choked out a laugh, relived that Len wasn’t mad. Len was smirking at him and raised his eyebrows in an undeniable challenge.

 

“Wait what! Are you serious?” Barry exclaimed.

 

“Deadly.”

Barry couldn’t formulate a single word, draw Len now?

 

“Tick tock Allen, in case you haven’t noticed, artwork of me is fetching a high price right now.”

 

Right. Well. He couldn’t deny that he wanted to draw Len properly, not Captian Cold, or a lifeless imitation, but _Len_. But that meant Len. Naked. On his bed. He had to admit he was _very_ interested in that also. 

 

Then Lens hand was on his arm, “hey it’s okay if you don’t want to, if it’s too much too soon...”

 

“No!” Barry all but yelled, “I mean, no I’d love to draw you” his voice was only slightly too high pitched to pull off casual, which in itself was a miracle as his brain was going into meltdown.

 

“Don’t suppose you have any gigantic diamond necklaces lying around?”

 

Barry laughed, “Of course the highlight of that scene for you was the diamond. Fresh out of necklaces over here though, sorry.”

 

“So um, did you want to do this here? Now?” Joe wouldn’t be home for hours, Barry had a day off work; they had all the time in the world.

 

Len nodded his head slightly with a dangerous smirk.

 

Barry sped around the room, closing the curtains, turning on a lamp, and clearing all the sketchbooks off the bed.

“Just one last thing to do” Barry said as he slowly ran his hands down Lens sides, grazing the skin at the hem of his shirt.

 

Len stepped away and tutted at him, “no touching the model. What do they teach artists these days?” He pulled his shirt up, and Barry was enthralled, watching the way his muscles moved beneath his skin, and the ink patterned into him dancing in the soft light.

 

“Tease.” He breathed, sitting on the edge of his bed to enjoy the view.  

Barry realised with a start that this was the first time that he had truly seen Lens torso in the light of day. The scarring was so much more prominent then he had noticed always having been distracted by the tattoos. He categorised the cigarette burns, jagged slashed scars, cleaner edged cuts from knives, and two puckered rings from bullet wounds. On part of his mind was logistical and detached, the other sickened by what he was seeing. A seething rage building against the monster who dared to hurt the beautiful man before him. If Lewis wasn’t already dead, he soon would have been. The bastard deserved more then he got. Barry didn’t notice his hands were shaking until Len took hold of them.

 

“Hey, you all right?”   

 

Barry’s voice was small, “how could he do this to you? You were just a kid.”

 

Lens eyes grew dark as he subconsciously crossed his arms across his chest. Barry could see him retreating within himself.

 

“Hell if I know.”

 

“I never realised how much...” Barry trailed off, unable to finish his thought.

Len said nothing. He stared at nothing. No doubt reliving memories to horrifying to speak of. Barry cursed himself for ruining the mood, guilt building for dredging up Lens past.

 

“Len.” Barry spoke tentatively, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

Something seemed to shake the other man out of his shell, huffing out a sigh, he rubbed a hand over his head, and sat down beside Barry on the bed.

 

“You know, around you I sometimes forget they’re there. I’ve had whole relationships, well, if you could even call them that, where I’ve never taken off my shirt. This was a stupid idea. I know they’re hideous.”

 

“Len no! They’re all a part of you. Every scar every mark on you is part of who you are, you never have to hide that from me. You’re safe with me.”

 

“Never thought I’d hear that from the man who has beaten me up and thrown me in prison.”

 

Barry wrapped his arm around the other man’s waist, “I’m thinking maybe I should have given you a medal instead of a cell for what you did. If there’s anyone who deserves _that_ it was him.”

 

“I’m sure you can a way to make it up to me” Len murmured as he leaned towards Barry, giving him a soft and gentle kiss.

 

Barry leaned into the kiss, but Len broke it off quickly, “Now. We have an artwork to make.”

 

“You sure? I could think of so many other nice things to do with this empty bed.”

 

“Tempting Red, but Central City gallery needs a new _piece_ of me. The fans are demanding.”

 

Barry chose to ignore the innuendo, “oh yeah? What if I think I’m the only one who should see you like this?”

 

“That’ll depend on how convincing you are.”

 

“In my artwork or…?”

 

“We’ll see.”

 

Barry moved to his position at his desk and busied himself with getting his paper and pencils ready, having to search deep within a draw for his favourite eraser. He heard Len moving about, and looked up at the sound of a pointed cough.

 

All of his blood drained south at the sight that met him. Len was laid out in a lavish pose, completely naked on the bed. Looking at Barry though lowered eyelashes, his voice was low “How do you want me Red?”

 

Barry had to close his eyes and take a few seconds to maintain his composure, deftly not looking to what lay between the other man’s legs.

 

His voice didn’t sound quite like his own as he spoke “move your arm a bit lower, yeah, and uh- tilt your head back a bit, yep just like that. Okay great.”

He held his pencil to the empty page, “I guess I’ll just start then.”

 

“Well drawing is the general idea.” Len drawled.

 

Barry didn’t deem that worthy of a reply instead he began to sketch. At first it threw him off to have Len gazing at him so intently, then he became absorbed into the work, forgetting about everything but the paper and Lens figure. All that composition crumbled when he moved his eyes lower, unable to avoid the area any longer. He never thought a cock could look beautiful until now. Even while _mostly_ soft he could tell the man was well endowed. Barry could feel his pants tighten as he thought about how it would feel in his hand, his mouth, inside him. No, he had to focus. He continued to draw, his hand slightly blurring across the page.

He tried his best to draw out the process, but as he got more absorbed in the fine details he couldn’t help his body speeding up to match his mind.

 

 With a few finishing touches Barry leaned backwards in his chair. Surveying the piece. He had captured Lens likeness exactly. The pose, the gaze, the muscles beneath the softer exterior. The lines around his face, the patterns on his skin. 

“Done” he sighed standing and stretching out his back.

 

Len relaxed from the pose, but remained on the bed, rolling his neck and shoulders.

Barry showed him the piece, more nervous than he would ever admit over what Len would think.  Len peered at the work for a moment, his lips pursed, “Who is that incredibly dashing man on your bed Barry? Should I be worried?” he said in mock concern.

                                                                                                                                        

“You are such a narcissist.” Barry said with a smile.

 

“You love it” Len murmured as he pulled Barry down into a kiss. Barry shifted half kneeling on the bed, kissing Len back into the pillows. Barry would never tire of kissing Len. It was unlike anything he had experienced before. His entire being lit up with fireworks, with a flame impossible to extinguish. He was pretty sure kissing wasn’t supposed to be this good, otherwise why would anyone stop? Len knew exactly what to do to make Barry moan, lips, tongue and teeth clashing and coming together in a perfect rhythm. Barry moved to straddle Lens legs, and Len pulled him in until he was flush against his chest.

He could feel the growing length against his denim clad leg. He groaned as Len ground his hips against the fabric.

Gasping out of the kiss, Barry focused his attention on Lens neck, leaving marks to say one thing; _mine._ Len pulled at Barry’s shirt, forcing them to break apart, to get it over his head. But before Barry could kiss him again, Len held a hand to his chest. Stopping him.

 

“I think you should make good on your end of the deal Scarlet.” Lens voice was perfectly level. Showing no sign that he was affected by the activities. Though _other_ parts of him would disagree.

 

Barry barely had enough blood in his brain to think, “What deal?”

 

“I gave you the painting back-“

 

“In a gallery is not back Len and you know it” Barry snapped, still not having fully forgiven the other man.

 

Len ignored the interruption, “and I recall you promising to, how did you put it, ‘get on your knees for me and show me how good superpowers could be’?”

 

Barry froze and groaned into Lens chest hiding his face. “Seriously? I said that?”

 

“Would I lie? Actually don’t answer that.”

 

“Fuck”

 

Lens laughter was full of mirth and Barry could feel his heart swell despite the mortification. He swallowed thickly, arousal pooling low in his stomach of the idea of doing this.

 

“Well, I am nothing if not a man of my word,” Barry said with more confidence then he felt, as he slid off the bed, falling to his knees, and pulling Lens legs around to bracket his head.

 

“Oh god” Len moaned, seeing Barry Allen kneeling between his legs was too much to handle.

Up close and personal Lens cock was a sight to behold. Barry let his breath ghost over it, and saw the muscles in lens stomach twitch. His mouth was watering as he leaned in to press a chaste kiss to the head as his hands slid slowly up lens thighs.

 

“HEY! ANYBODY HOME?”

 

Barry jumped about ten feet in the air, Wally’s voice booming though the house. His heart was racing already mapping seven different routes to leave the house unnoticed. He did _not_ want to be caught like this.  Len sighed irritably above him. “You really should buy your own place.”

 

That was not a conversation Barry wanted to have on his knees. Why of all times, did Wally have to stop by? Why couldn’t he study at his dorm for once?

 

“Should we go to your house?” Barry whispered.

 

Len paused, and Barry could practically _see_ him formulating an evil plan. “Don’t worry, I’m not a screamer.” he smirked

 

“Len-” Barry started, but then the man gave him that look, a challenge he couldn’t ignore.

Wally start playing music downstairs, loud enough that it could _hopefully_ block out some noise.

“Probably because you’ve never been with _me_ before Snart.”

 

“Try me.”

Oh it was on. This was going to be the best damn blow job Leonard Snart ever got. Barry was willing to risk Wally hearing them, if it meant he could break the man’s reputable composure.

 

Barry turned his attention to the task at hand. His heart was pounding as he leaned forward. He couldn’t believe he was _actually_ about to do this.  Barry lightly ran his tongue over the head, tasting the heady flavour that was just _Len_. Len’s breath hitched and his eyes fluttered at the motion. He licked up the underside of the shaft while his fingers trailed along his length, pulling back to lightly suck at the weeping tip. Barry continued his slow torture, not giving enough pressure to be anymore then teasing.

 

Len growled above him, “Now who’s a tease?” Barry grinned, Lens pupils were blown; he looked sinfully good. Still Barry didn’t increase the pace, wanting to draw this out as long as possible. Lens hands buried themselves in Barry’s hair, urging him forwards. Barry couldn’t say he had much experiencing with giving (or receiving if he was honest) oral, but he was nothing if not enthusiastic. With a devilish smirk up at Len, he began to suck in earnest. Just the feeling of Len heavy on his tongue was driving him wild, and if the increase in breathing volume was any indication, it was working for Len too. Barry reviled in hearing Len start to fall apart. Picking up the pace until his hips were twitching and he was uttering a constant stream of filth under his breath. “Fuck Barry, _ah,_ your mouth, fuck, it’s like you were made to take cock.” Barry shifted on his knees, the bulge in his own pants growing at Lens raspy voice.

 

 Barry could feel that Len was getting closer, he sucked harder and earned a sharp gasp. The hand in his hair tightened and pulled so deliciously it was all he could do not to cry out. Feeling tremors coming on from his own excitement, Barry swallowed Len down and _vibrated._ The response was instantaneous, Lens hips jerked upward, as a loud wordless moan ripped from his throat. The hand in Barry’s hair twisted and pulled causing sparks of arousal to shoot through him. Len choked out a half formed word in warning, before warm liquid flooded Barry’s mouth.

“Holy shit.”

Len collapsed back onto the bed, in pure bliss.

 

 

Barry, however, was not so peaceful, he hardly had time to wipe his mouth, before he heard the resounding footsteps coming up the hall, shit. Arousal forgotten, Barry panicked, he couldn’t get them out through the window in time, with all of Lens clothes and the picture.

Crap.

Barry only had one option, after he realised they couldn’t both fit under the bed. “Don’t say anything.” he hissed to Snart as he sped to the door right as Wally’s footsteps were seconds from it.  He opened the door and slipped through it, closing it behind him, “accidently” bumping into Wally.

 

“Barry!”

 

“Oh hey Wally, when did you get here?” Barry tried to act casual, and not like he had a naked man in his room.

 

“Seriously? You didn’t hear me call out?”

 

Barry shrugged, “headphones” If Wally noticed the questioning uplift, he didn’t acknowledge it, busy peering at the closed door.

 

“Is everything alright? I heard someone yell…” His eyes narrowed with an expression of suspicion, far too similar to Joes.

 

“That was me,” Barry said quickly, “I- um- stubbed my toe, yeah, ah sorry”

 

“You sure that was all?”

 

“Yep”

 

Wally deflated in relief. “Thank god! I was sure someone had broken in,”

 

It was only then that Barry noticed the baseball bat held at Wally’s side. He laughed, trying to calm his racing heart, “No only me.”

 

Wally walked back down the hall, glancing over his shoulder at Barry still standing in the corridor. Barry let out a silent sigh of relief, reaching for the doorknob, when it was suddenly pulled away from him. Out from his room, strode a fully clothed, CCPD cap wearing Len. What the hell was he- he swept Barry into a passionate and indecent kiss, Barry could hear Wally gasp. He resisted the overwhelming desire to melt into the kiss, but before he could push Len off him he was gone.  In a heavy Boston accent Len said to him, “Thanks for the good time babe.” smacked his ass, and walked passed a stunned Wally with a call of “catch ya later.”

 

What a dramatic goddamn asshole.

 

Barry went to speak, to say _anything_ to justify to Wally, but he couldn’t find the words.

 

“So… I’m guessing you didn’t stub your toe?”

 

“Um- no”

 

“And you’re gay?”

 

“Yeah, ah, bi actually.” Barry’s face was a luminous shade of red.

                                                                                                                  

“Cool man, okay. I’m just- I’m going to pretend that this _never_ happened.” Wally walked away looking quite frankly shell shocked,

 

“Wait Wally,” he paused “don’t tell anyone about this, please? Especially not Iris.”

 

“Trust me I never want to think about this again, let alone retell it. Is he from the station- actually no. I don’t wanna know.”

 

Barry groaned quietly to himself “Why am I dating a total ass?” Yet he couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so it has been a while!  
> Sorry about the break, but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I just wanted to make something light and silly and to try my hand at writing smut for the first time (gulp)  
> I make no promises for how long the next chapter will take but it will eventually happen.  
> I'd LOVE to hear what you think, and if you catch any mistakes I missed!  
> As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
